Revelations of Light
by Fortunate Son
Summary: At the darkest hour is when light shines it's brightest. Following the death of Fives, Captain Rex, Anakin Skywalker, and many others come to realize that there is far more at work within the Galactic Republic than they'd originally thought, but just how deep does this darkness go? And what sacrifices will need to be made to return to the light?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just wanted to say that this is a little experiment of mine. I've always wanted to write a Star Wars fic, but it's quite the tall order, and one I hope I can live up to.

I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. and depending on its reception I'll gladly keep bringing out more. For now I plan to put out a handful of Chapters and see how they are received. So, tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know either way!

Fortunate Son, out!

* * *

"You've gone too far Fives! The Chancellor is incapable of what you claim" Anakin Skywalker barked from behind the ray shield he was trapped in with his Captain, Rex. This wild bantha chase had gone on for long enough. They had to get Fives under control to help him… he was sick from something. Mentally ill.

"He is!" Fives shouted as he waved his arms, dark brown eyes staring them both down, full of fear and determination as he looked at them through the ray shield. "I swear to you General… You have no idea.."

"Stand down, Soldier! Stand down!" They all heard. Anakin looked up to see Commander Fox approaching with his squad of clones, rifles and pistols trained on Fives. "Get on your knee's!"

"No! No no! Stay back!" He heard Fives shout as he motioned at the troopers to stay away. He then saw the rogue clone turn to Rex's blasters.

"Don't do it. Don't do it soldier!" Fox yelled as they continued to advance.

"Get away from me!" Fives practically screamed as he reached for one of the blasters. Anakin had no time to react, not even to try and reach out to the force to stop this from happening.

"Fives! No!" He registered Rex behind him trying one last thing to stop the clone. But it was too late, a lone blaster shot rang out, and the dark factory room flashed blue for a moment as Fives groaned in pain and hunched.

The pistol clattered to the floor, and they could see smoke leaking up from Fives armor. The clone grabbed at his chest, choking and gasping for breath before falling to the floor. Anakin could see the look of horror on Rex's face as the Captain pushed past him.

"Fives!... Fives…" He heard his Captain say in a broken voice as he pressed against the ray shield.

"Get this ray shield off!" Anakin barked. One of the shock troopers aimed their blaster up, and the ray shields projector was destroyed, freeing them.

"Fives…Brother." He heard Rex breath out as the clone walked over to his brother and knelt, rolling fives onto his back, revealing the near perfect hole in the clone's armor chest plate. It was clear to Anakin that the clone was in extreme pain as he gasped for breath, head hanging limp.

"Call for help! We need a medic!" Rex shouted as Anakin stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. Fives was an excellent trooper until this had happened… until he'd tried to kill Palpatine.

Five's coughed again, spewing some blood from his mouth as he gasped for another breath. "Rex..." He managed to get out.

"Fives?" Rex asked, showing he was listening. Doing his best to comfort his friend and brother.

"This… is… bigger than any of us… Than anything… I could've imagined." The clone said between breaths… Anakin could feel Five's life force seeping away… he could feel that the clone didn't have much longer before he would become one with the Force.

Fives reached out to Rex, weak. "I never… meant… to.." Rex leaned down, so he could better hear the man's last words. "I only wanted to do my duty…" The clone sounded so pained… so heart broken… like he'd failed his brothers. It was a punch to the gut for Anakin. Fives breathing got more labored, his head lolled back some as he went pale.

"Fives!?... Stay with me Fives! Fives!" Rex pleaded. Anakin had never felt so much pain come from the Captain, he'd never seen the strong soldier like this.

"The mission…" The man began softly. "The nightmares…they're…finally… over." Fives said with his last breaths. A small peaceful smile appeared on his face as his body went limp. Anakin felt him pass into the Force.

"Fives. No Fives… hold on. Don't go. Stay with me. Stay with me! Fives. Fives! Don't go!" Rex… Captain Rex, the man who'd led men in dozens of battles, was now pleading. It pained Anakin, who looked away as he watched Commander Fox remove his helmet. "No…oh no…" He heard Rex breath out as he looked down.

Anakin moved over as the Shock Troopers all removed their helmets, forming a circle around them as they payed respect. He knelt next to his longtime friend, placing a hand on Rex's shoulder as he saw a few tears fall onto Five's armor, clearing away the dirt and blood.

Anakin felt a pain grip him as a few ripples went through the force. He tried to free this into the Force as well… but he just couldn't seem to. It was that way a lot now days… ever since Ahsoka had left… since so many people had died in this war that didn't need to… it pained him.

It was a few moments later that he heard boots running on metal floor as two clone medics came in with a stretcher. He looked up to see them slow to a stop, seeing the fallen body on the floor. The two gently moved forward as the Shock Troopers gave them room. The hover stretcher was set down, as was a folded blanket. They transferred Fives body onto the stretcher, and covered it with the blanket.

Rex hadn't moved from his position in all this, still kneeling on the floor. Even as they lifted Five's body up and moved him away. Anakin ordered the other troopers to disperse and begin their search of the area while he stayed with Rex.

"Rex… we need to go. They'll be wondering what happened…" Anakin said calmly as tried to get the clone trooper upright. Rex did comply, but Anakin could see how stiff he was in his movements. "I… I'm sorry Rex." He said as he watched his friend stand.

"General… Can you promise me something?" He asked. Anakin was caught off guard for a moment, but nodded none the less.

"What is it Rex?"

"Don't let Fives die in vain… consider these chips… if Fives was right… I've got one in me. As do all my brothers. I. Want. It. Out." He said as he looked to Anakin. "Fives death shouldn't be for nothing… if he's telling the truth… we need to know."

Anakin paused for a moment, looking on as he considered it for a time. He sighed, and then nodded. "Okay. We will Rex… come with me. We'll go to the Halls of Healing and see what they can do." He said, causing Rex to nod.

"Thank you, General."

* * *

For Captain Rex, the last two hours had been a blur. After the loss of his friend, Fives, he'd convinced General Skywalker to continue the investigation into what Fives had been talking about. The General had quickly brought him to the Jedi Temple, and while he would've like to admire the massive building, they'd moved quickly into the 'Halls of Healing'. One big med bay if you asked him. Bacta Tanks, medical bays with recovery rooms. Operating droids and surgeons. Sure, the room was fancier, but other than that it was no different.

He was currently laying in one of those very same recovery rooms. The side of his head covered with a bacta patch as the cool gel did its work on the cutting the med droid and Jedi Healers had performed. They'd only recently woken him back up, and while his head hurt, he'd live. He was waiting for General Skywalker or someone to show up and tell him what had been found out.

Even though he tried not to think about it, his mind constantly drifted back to Fives. He'd known him since he'd met Fives on Rishi, when the Seps had tried to take it over to hit Kamino. It wasn't long after that when he inducted Five's and Echo into Torrent Company… and now both were dead. Just like so many others.

Rex reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled deeply. Why had Fives gone off like that, why hadn't he just listened? They were going to help him. Kriff… they weren't gonna turn him over. He sighed some… it was too late now… and as far as most of the Republic was concerned, Fives was just another statistic now. He closed his eyes, feeling that same burning feeling in his gut whenever he thought about it.

Fives had to have been telling the truth… or at least Fives had believed he was telling the truth. He was too good a trooper to turn. He loved his brother's and had the utmost respect for the Jedi Generals and the Republic. But… accusing the Chancellor _himself_ of being a part of this plot against the Jedi. That was a big accusation.

And yet… Fives had been a good trooper. Even to the end. Cause good troopers don't just follow orders.

Good troopers follow their guts too.

His internal thought process was interrupted by the door to his room hissing open. He looked up to see three people there waiting. The Chief Healer here at the temple, a blue Twi'lek whose name he hadn't caught, entered, flanked by General Skywalker and General Kenobi. Rex sat up and looked to them, wondering what the final verdict was.

"Ah, Commander, good to see that you're doing well after the surgery. Thankfully it was a short one and minimally invasive." The Healer said as she looked to him. "We did find this supposed biological chip that we were looking for… but Master's Yoda and Windu were recently informed by Chancellor Palpetine that these were simple inhibitor chips implanted in all clones. He has stated that in fact what is affecting your fellow clones is a parasite." She explained.

Rex shook his head, "No… with all due respect ma'am. I don't believe that right now… Fives… Fives wouldn't have snapped like this because of that. Tup wouldn't have murdered a commanding officer because of it either." He said calmly. "Both were good men… both were good troopers." He said.

"We know Rex. Don't worry. Despite this, upon the request of Anakin and myself, Master Yoda has allowed us to begin analyzing the one we removed from you. To see if we can decode it and find out what is within these biochips." General Kenobi told him, which put Rex at some ease. He nodded.

"Thank you Generals." He said. "I… I don't know how much truth there is to what Fives was saying… but I... I just know that there is at least some truth. Enough for him to believe what he said." He told them as he looked to them all.

"Don't worry Rex… we're going to get to the bottom of this." General Skywalker told him.

"Thank you General…" He said. "And… if these Chips are an issue… we need to start removing them from the rest of Torrent Company… from as many clones as possible."

"And we will Captain." General Kenobi told him. "I've already a mind to contact Commander Cody and consider discussing this with him and the rest of the Two Twelve's commanders."

Rex nodded as he ran a hand over his scalp, momentarily feeling the cool feeling of his own armor. "Good to know General. This entire mess has me more wound up than a shiny on inspection day." He said.

"It shouldn't take very long to decrypt the biochip from you Captain. For now, I would advise that you go with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. The High Council wishes to speak on this matter." The Twi'lek healer said again.

Rex nodded, grabbing his helmet as he stood up. While he'd met plenty of the members who were on the Jedi Council, he'd never seen them clustered together, nor had he ever seen the Jedi Temple. This was gonna be interesting. "Lead the way Generals." He said.

* * *

Rex could slowly feel his amazement grow as he was led through the temple. Not just at the sheer number of people, but the size of it all, the grandeur. He'd seen many a place that held beauty during his time on the front lines, but none so much as this. The grand sweeping archways, the tile… and just the… overall feeling of peace he got from the entire building. The sun swept through, casting a warm and peaceful orange glow over everything. He wasn't sure if he believed in this entire force business as much as the Jedi did… but if it was true, then it was certainly here in this building.

"Obi Wan, do you have any idea on what the High Council thinks?" General Skywalker asked his long-time master.

"To a point… It's been a topic of debate regarding the war and our position in it, along with the Order. If there is any merit to there being a Sith somewhere in the Republic government… it's troubling that we cannot find them." Obi-Wan said as they approached a turbo lift. "We'll learn more when we arrive."

"I hope so Master…" He heard General Skywalker murmur under his breath. Rex had always sensed some friction between the General and this Jedi Council. He wasn't sure what about, but he knew it nagged at General Skywalker a plenty.

Obi-Wan called for a lift, looking to them. "Well, let's see if we can find some answers." He said. Rex nodded, a serious look on his face. He was determined to get some, for Fives, for Tup. For all his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi High Council was waiting for them already, with over half of the council in attendance and another four appearing via hologram. Anakin could see that Masters Yoda, Windu, and Ti were all discussing this heavily when they arrived, as though it'd been a hotly debated topic.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker. Good to see you, it is." Master Yoda said from his chair as he stretched some, his cane sitting nearby. "Captain Rex, I take it, this is?" The Grand Master questioned.

"Yes Master, this is my first in command. Captain Rex of the Five Oh First Clone Battalion." Anakin said in a respective tone as he heard Rex snapping into attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, Generals." He heard Rex.

"The pleasure is ours Captain. We've heard much of the Five Hundred and Firsts exploits." Master Shaak Ti said from her seat off to the side of Yoda. "Please, Knight Skywalker, Captain Rex, come to the center of the room." She said.

Anakin nodded, he was slightly nervous, despite having been here many times before. Whenever he was here it appeared the council was judging him. He watched as Obi-Wan took his seat with the Council, waiting for this to begin. It was Mace Windu who stood first.

"We'd like a detailed account first of your pursuit of Trooper Fives. We need to know everything that was said down there." Windu told them, all business as always with his normal stern look. Anakin didn't think he'd ever seen the man without it.

They nodded, and both Jedi and Clone launched into their retelling of the events of their meeting with Fives, and of the clone's tragic death. There was one thing that seemed to surprise Anakin though, and that was that he could lightly sense sympathy from the council as the story was told. Not much, but it was there.

"Hmm… most troubling this is. Captain Rex, believe Fives story you do?" He asked.

"I… I can't say I fully believe it Sir." Anakin heard Rex begin. "But… Fives was loyal to the core. He would never try to hurt the Chancellor or anyone else unless he knew something was wrong. He would never betray his brothers, or the Republic like that." Fives answered honestly.

Yoda nodded, thinking on these words for a moment. "Master Ti, anything to say on this, you have?" The small green Jedi asked.

Shaak Ti nodded some, "When I brought ARC Trooper Fives to Chancellor Palpatine, he requested that myself and Nala Se wait outside while he spoke with Fives alone, stating that he wished to let the trooper feel as though he was being given a fair say in matters. Not long after, I heard the Chancellor cry for help, and arrived to see Fives overpowering the guards and pointing a blaster at him. He ran shortly after, escaping from the facility. I was unable to regain his trail." She said, looking down some, Anakin could've sworn he saw regret flash across her face.

"And then, myself and Rex went in search of Fives." Anakin finished. "We were given a set of coordinates of where to meet Fives by another Trooper from the Five Oh First. It was there that the events we described happened."

Mace Windu sighed some, but looked to them. "Something is going on here. Regardless if the Chancellor is involved or not there was a reason that the Kaminoan's did not want us to analyze one of these chips. There is something being hidden here." He said. "We just need to find out what."

"Clouded the force has been, escaped our view for far too long this Sith has. Maybe shed some light this will." Yoda said, shaking his head. "Lost trust in the Jedi, many have. Due to the war this is." He said, sorrowful.

"Master Yoda is right. Many people have come resent the Jedi for our involvement in the war as Generals. They view it that we've started this war and drug it out. It doesn't help that Dooku himself was once a Jedi as well." Obi-Wan said. "We were never meant to be generals like this."

Anakin was caught off guard by this… and by some of the truth that it struck in him. By what it did. Finally, he decided to speak. "Masters, if I may…" He said, with some uncertainty.

"What is it Skywalker?" Windu asked.

"I feel as though we've lost our way with the force…" Anakin suddenly said. This seemed to shock the High Council, as eyes widened, and more than a few glares were sent his way. He didn't care… this was something he'd been seeing. It _had_ to be said.

"What I mean is. Well. The Council, and all the Jedi were so certain that the force would guide us to the Sith Master that is behind this war. Yet it's revealed nothing to us!" He said. "If we believe Dooku, then this Sith is right under our nose somewhere here on Coruscant yet we can't sense him." He said. "Never mind that we've lost our way with the people, just as Master Kenobi and Master Yoda just showed us. If it is our duty to reinforce that it is our duty to serve the people of the galaxy. Then we have not done it. All we've made them believe is that we are the leaders of armies and warriors. We've even gone against our own members without the force. Despite what everyone here knew of Ahsoka… she was instantly dispelled from the order for an act she did not commit!" He said, panting lightly from his rant… he'd grown to resent parts of the Jedi order, and as much as it pained him to he had to reveal it.

There was a long silnce as he watched many thoughts race across each Masters mind. Shaak Ti was looking down in thought. Mace Windu was glaring down Anakin as always. Kit Fisto seemed to partially agree. Ki Adi Mundi had a stoic silence about him, as did Master Plo Koon. Yoda's eyes were closed, in deep thought, his expression unreadable. And Obi-Wan, who Anakin most wanted the approval of, seemed deeply concerned by his words, but when their eyes met, he sent Anakin a reassuring gaze. It seemed that Obi-Wan was partially on Anakins side, which reassured and calmed him more than he could know.

"Hmm… carried these thoughts with you, you have, Knight Skywalker. For a long time now it has been?" Yoda asked calmly.

"Y… yes master." Anakin said as he looked down. "There are many things about the code and the orders actions that I must admit I do not agree with. I understand why we do some of them… but I feel that some of these are what pushes us away from the force! We claim to have compassion for every living thing, and yet we do not show it." Anakin said, almost pleaded. He knew his emotions were running wild… despite trying to gain control over them he just couldn't… he'd felt distanced from parts of the order for a time now. Sometimes he felt that Obi-Wan was the only one he could trust.

He saw Yoda nod, as the rest of the group seemed to be silent. Anakin had no clue if his words had struck a chord with the High Council, or if they'd had any effect at all. "I feel much turmoil within you young Skywalker. Come with me, you and Master Kenobi shall. Much to discuss, I feel there is." Yoda said, suddenly standing. "Captain Rex, return to your guest quarters you may, or return to you unit, if you wish."

"I think I'll return to Torrent Company, Sir. They… they need to know about Fives." He said. "I'll keep this quiet until we learn more."

"Good, good. Go to your men Captain, need you, I'm sure they will. Notify you, we shall." Yoda said. Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan, and then followed the Grand Master.

* * *

Grand Master Yoda had led them to a quiet meditation room not far from the Council Chambers. It was peaceful, and the Light side of the Force was apparent within. Even with his turmoil, Anakin felt a wonderful calm sweep over him when he entered.

"Grand Master… I must apologize for my outburst." He said as they entered, but Yoda silenced him with a wave of the hand.

"Worry not, Knight Skywalker… many necessary truths you brought forth, although unpleasant to the Council they may be." He said as he sat on a pillow within the room, offering Anakin and Obi-Wan to join him. "Please, join. Someone to meet, there is."

Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan, who nodded before sitting. Taking a deep breath, Anakin sat as well. Unlike the others, he laid his lightsaber out before him. Taking it apart always allowed him to meditate more capably. He centered himself, closing his eyes and calming his breathing as he focused on releasing his emotions into the force. Soon he could feel the force signature of both Obi Wan and Yoda, shining brightly.

' _What is it you wished to show us Master?'_ He heard Obi-Wan ask through their connection. He could almost sense the slight smile in Yoda's response.

' _Not what, but who.'_ The Grand Master said as suddenly Anakin felt the area around him transform. He could suddenly hear water lapping at a shore, could feel the sun on his face, and the light smell of fresh grass and saltwater. Anakins eyes opened.

They were on a small island, surrounded by water. Anakin couldn't even see any other landmasses. But… he could sense someone had joined them, someone who's presence he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Obi Wan… Anakin. It is good to see that you've brought them Master Yoda."

Anakin's eyes snapped, and he caught a glimpse of Obi Wan jerking his head around as he did the same. Before them stood Qui-Gon Jinn, the same as he'd been all those years ago on Naboo.

"M…master Jinn?" He heard Obi-Wan ask, suddenly sensing a flare of emotion from his longtime friend and Master.

"Yes, it's me Obi-Wan. It's good to see you." Qui-Gon smiled some. Anakin saw something he never though he would, Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the more reserved Jedi Masters, had tears in his eyes as he got up and went to his old master. Qui-Gon smiled wider, and embraced his once Padawan.

"M..Master Qui-Gon… I… I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said.

"It's okay Obi-Wan, you have nothing to be ashamed of. We both underestimated Darth Maul that day." He said calmingly. This caught Anakin off guard. He could remember how sorrow had radiated from Obi-Wan for a long time after Qui-Gons death. How he would spend hours meditating within his room just to move on. Qui-Gon had been a father to Obi-Wan. It's no wonder the loss had cut him so deeply.

"It's good to see you Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said as he pulled away.

"I know Obi-Wan. You've done well in life, teaching Anakin as you did." He said before both returned to the circle to join them. Yoda was smiling somewhat, which caught Anakin off guard.

"Shown me many things, Master Jinn has. Taken on the role of bridge between the Jedi and the Light side of the force he has chosen." Yoda said.

"M… master. Why are we here?" Anakin asked uncertainly.

"It's quite simple Anakin. Just as you'd said earlier. The Jedi have been slowly losing touch with the force. While they still walk the path of the light side. The Clone Wars have muddied the waters, and many Jedi have come to follow the Code above the will of the force."

Anakin was shocked to hear this, and could see that Obi Wan was as well. Yet Master Yoda remained as stoic as always.

"I requested Master Yoda bring you here because you've both had experiences which can prove that the Jedi Code can and must change with the will of the light side of the Force. With the current imbalance of the force, it is the only way in which the Jedi can remain." He said.

"Imbalance, what do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon sighed softly. "For one thousand years the Jedi reigned while the Sith remained hidden away thanks to the rule of two. They operated within the shadows. Only one master, and one apprentice. This insured that the Jedi would grow complacent and would come to believe the Sith were no longer a threat. While followers in the Dark Side would come, and go. None were powerful enough to truly claim that title. As soon as the Jedi grew so complacent as to no longer view the Sith as a threat, did this imbalance begin. It has finally begun to grow, and slowly the balance has been tipping into favor of the dark side." Qui Gon told them.

Anakin took this in, it… it was a lot. He couldn't believe all of this. The Jedi losing their way. The Sith tipping the balance in their favor. W…was this all part of the 'Chosen One' prophecy? And how could he and Obi-Wan change the order. I mean, yes, Obi-Wan could for sure, he was on the council after all. But him, the council didn't trust him. He was certain at times that Master Windu flat out disliked him.

"Master… how… how can we change the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon smiled at this, "I do believe you know already Anakin. As it's something you've already done." He said chuckling, "And as have you Obi-Wan. The force has tested you in many ways. It gives me pride to say that you've passed them." He said.

The look of confusion on Obi-Wan's face would've had Anakin rolling if this wasn't such a serious moment. "Oh come now Obi-Wan. Surely you must remember Siri." He said. At this, Anakin's eyes did widen. Siri Tachi, a Jedi Master who'd died at the start of the Clone Wars… but… what did that have to do with Obi Wan. He knew they'd been close, but… surely not that close.

"I… I loved her." Obi Wan suddenly said. "And she loved me. When she died… I wanted so badly to kill the man who'd hurt her. Magus."

Anakin felt a sudden spike in anger from his Master, along with many other emotions. He looked to his master, and suddenly had such a deeper understanding of the man. He'd always seen Obi-Wan as stoic if witty. A man who Anakin considered 'by the book'. He'd never expect to see this side from his master.

"But… I didn't. I… I couldn't. It's not what she would've wanted. And I couldn't do it, not with Anakin there. I couldn't let him down either." Obi-Wan admitted, and Anakin could sense honesty from the man. It touched Anakin… he knew Obi-Wan thought highly of him, as Anakin did Obi-Wan. But, this was something else… he couldn't believe it.

"Hmm, an interesting development this is. Tempted you were Obi-Wan. But… able to form an attachment and not fall to the dark side you did. Impressive this is. I sense there is much pain in you from this, but fear not, for bear it alone, you should not have to." He said. Qui-Gon nodded, then looked to Anakin.

Anakin suddenly felt every nerve in his body scream out in warning… H..he couldn't tell them. Not about what he'd done. He couldn't tell them about Padme, about the child she carried… nor about what had happened on Tatooine… he'd sworn to carry that to the grave with him.

"Do not fear young Skywalker. Okay, it shall be. Trust, there must be if the Jedi are to overcome this." He heard Yoda say.

Anakin felt tears in his eyes… all that darkness, the hatred he'd carried since Tatooine, all the fears from his dreams of Padme. His desire to protect her, his love for her. He couldn't hide it hear, not when Qui-Gon clearly knew. So… he decided to trust, and held nothing back.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in shock of what he heard… The pain and fear that Anakin had hidden away and bottled up. All the hatred and anger and doubt. It was no wonder Anakin had seemed so trouble at times. Why he would act out and disobey instructions. To have hidden that away had taken such incredible power from him. And it hurt Obi-Wan to know that he'd let Anakin go on that way. That he'd let his best friend and brother bear that burden while he'd ignored the few times Anakin had come to him with these dreams, telling Anakin that he should just meditate on them and that they were just fears based on his attachment to his mother.

Anakin hadn't held back either. He'd told them it all, the dreams of his mother in pain. How he'd gone to Tatooine, his home. How she'd died in his arms… and how he'd sought out revenge in a moment of blind rage against the Sand People. He told them of his relationship with Padme, of how they'd married and now had a child on the way. Anakin even wore a ring on a necklace under his robes.

Now his friend was crying, the revealing of this pain having overcome him again. But he could feel some relief at the admission of what he'd done, and while he could now sense some darkness in Anakin, he could see more light, and sensed a desire for this darkness to be gone. He slid over, placing a hand on Anakins back. "It's okay Anakin. It's okay." He told his brother. "You aren't alone… you don't have to carry this burden anymore." He said. He felt he'd failed Anakin, and he swore that he would never do so again. He glanced up to Yoda, who had a look of regret upon his face.

"Doubted you, we have young Skywalker. Despite your differences from other Padawans, help you, we did not try to. Discuss this, we shall, but know that help you, the Council will." He heard Yoda say as Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin slowly calmed himself, but said little beyond a thank you. Obi-Wan was certain that Anakin felt he would be removed from the Jedi for breaking the code. Obi-Wan was going to do what he could to prevent that.

"It is good you've revealed this Anakin… I know it hurts now. But you will find peace so long as you have trust in your friends and fellow Jedi." Qui-Gon said before turning to Yoda. "Master Yoda, I feel that after these revelations, that a new chapter in the Jedi Order is going to begin."

"Indeed… many changes have happened. Discuss this with the Council, I shall. Suppress such feelings we should not, lead to the dark side it does." He said with a nod.

Obi-Wan looked to them and nodded, he wasn't sure what Grand Master Yoda had in mind, but he prayed to the Force that it would be what would save his Padawan, and what would save the Jedi.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Good… I feel our time is coming to an end. Obi-Wan, Anakin… know that I am with you both. Trust in each other and in the Force. May the Force be with you." He said with a smile. And before anyone else could respond, they were all back within the meditation room. Night had fallen, and there was knocking on the door.

* * *

Hey everyone, I figured I would go ahead and get another chapter out while this was still hot on my head. I know this chapter is very wordy, but I promise as time goes on there will be action scenes a plenty. For now I just need to establish some things.

As always, I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to drop a review or something to tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Either way, I want to know as it lets me improve.

Fortunate Son, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back at it again guys. I'm glad to see that so far everyone seems pretty positive about this story, and I hope I can continue to meet your expectations. I know that things are starting out a bit slow action wise. But I don't plan on rushing anything at all. I want to let things fall into place at their own pace.

I want to thank everyone for the feedback. Thank you all for the support.

* * *

Rex sighed some as he arrived at the Five Oh Firsts barracks, he was desperately trying to think of a way to break this to his boys. Five's death… the discovery of these 'inhibitor chips' in their heads. Bantha Fodder. No inhibitor chip would cause a clone to shoot a loyal commanding officer, much less one they'd served with for some time now. Never mind how Tup hadn't even remembered what he'd done.

He could understand the Chancellors statement if it had been multiple of his troopers… but Tup being the only one to get it on that rock while Fives got it a good bit later. No. That was pure Bantha Dung. Rex _knew_ his troopers, and this wasn't like them at all… but now it was too late to do anything about. Tup and Fives were gone, and something way bigger was brewing in the bacta tank now.

The first thing that greeted Rex was the door to the Five Ohs' barracks. Painted on it was a classic naval blue Republic emblem, with '501' painted below it in the same blue. He quickly tapped in the units code for the barracks and slipped inside. He decided he wasn't gonna lie to his men… they had a right to know what happened to their brothers.

He headed straight for Torrent Company, which had been Fives unit, and was the command company for the Five Oh First. It hadn't changed since they'd personalized it. Posters covered the walls depicting various pin up girls, some music was playing over the intercom, and his troopers moved about Torrent Company's common room. Some were talking or reading, others were playing Sabacc or arm wrestling.

Rex sighed… this was gonna put a hell of a damper on their R&R. He didn't even have time to figure out how he was going to word it before he saw Kix and Jesse headed over. He hadn't expected to see Cody with them though. This was about to get a lot harder before it got easier.

"Captain, what's been going on? D..Did you find Fives? Why did he want to meet with you?" Kix asked. Kix had been the one who'd gotten the message from Fives with the coordinates on where he was hidden at.

"Let's go into my office. I'll explain there." Rex replied. They nodded, and followed him back through the Commons to where Rex's private quarters were. He knew this'd be the safest place to talk, since it wouldn't be monitored.

"What's going on Rex?" Cody asked him as they sat.

"Fives… Fives was killed earlier." He said calmly. "Shot down by the Coruscant Guard for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor."

The news left the three men in shock. "With all due respect Sir. What are you talking about? Fives would never do that!" Jesse said, his fists balling up.

"Easy Jesse… I know. I went with General Skywalker back to the Jedi Temple, to investigate what Fives had told us before he passed." He said as he peeled off the Bacta patch to reveal a scar. "Fives was right… we were bread with a bio chip implanted in our heads… and we don't know what it does. I asked the Jedi to take mine out, and they're examining and decoding it now. He… he thought it was that bio chip malfunctioning that made Tup shoot General Tiplar. He told us that Chancellor Palpatine had something to do with it."

At this, he could see his brothers shock deepen. The realization that they all had something inside them that would make them turn their backs on the Republic and on their Generals cross their face, followed by anger.

"Rex. You're sure about this? That's an awfully big assumption to make… especially involving the Chancellor. It can't be made lightly." Cody said, looking to him with concern.

"I… I can't say I'm sure. Not right now. But the Jedi are doing research into my old chip. Regardless if the Chancellor played a part in this or not… I do believe that it was that chip that put Tup in the state he was when he shot General Tiplar." He paused, running a hand over his scalp.

"I don't know about you… but anything that would or could make me turn on the only cause me and my brothers have, and on my own General. I don't want it anywhere near me." Rex said. "I'm hoping that I'm wrong about these inhibitor chips… that they don't do anything like that. But if General Skywalker and General Kenobi bring us evidence otherwise. Then I think we should all get them removed. Even if we have to do it in secret." He said.

The others looked down, deep in thought. Kix was the first to look to him.

"Sir. You and General Skywalker have led me through Hell time and time again and brought me back out on the other side. Tup and Fives were my friends. I know they wouldn't purposefully turn their backs on us. I'm with you Sir." The medic said with a determined nod.

Jesse shook his head, "It all sounds crazier than a malfunctioning astromech… but I'm with you too Captain."

Finally, there was Cody. His longtime friend and closest brother. The commander shook his head.

"I owe General Kenobi my life. And I've known you since our younger day's Rex. If you say that you believe this and that General Kenobi does as well. Then I'm in. And if it's true. Then the Five Oh will have to race the Two Twelve to get those things out."

Jesse suddenly growled out as his fist hit the table. "How could the Kaminoans hide this from us! Wh…why would they do this! Why would the Chancellor do this?" He said shaking his head.

Rex nodded, "That's what we're going to find out… I know it hurts… but for now. This stays here. Don't tell anyone else until I get more back from the Generals. Then we can figure out what to do." He said.

Kix nodded some, as did Jesse after a moment. "It'll stay here Sir. Don't worry."

"We're with you Rex. Our duty is to the Republic and to our conscious, our trust lies with the Jedi General's who've bled with us when they did not have to. I… I think Umbara showed us what happens when we blindly follow orders." Cody said, although it was a hard pill for the clones to swallow, he was right. Umbara… General Krell. That'd been a rough one for all of them, and not just because of the battle itself.

"Thank you, all of you." Rex said as he grabbed his canteen, nodding to them. "If we do this, we do it as brothers. For the Republic. For ourselves. For Fives." He said as the others grabbed theirs. They wouldn't be blindly controlled like pawns… they were men. Flesh and blood, maybe born of different means, but flesh and blood none the less. They were determined that their love for the Republic and their trust in the Jedi who led them would certainly out shine any stupid chip.

* * *

It… It was over. It was finally done. Anakin wiped the tears away as they came out of their meditative state. Another few sobs escaped him as he let all of this go. It wasn't so much the revelation of his love for Padme, but the incident with his mother that had left him like this. All that anger and guilt at what he'd done had been just bubbling and eating away at him… for it to finally be known… to no longer be a secret. It was a relief, a weight from his shoulders.

He felt Obi-Wan go over to him again, and a firm hand was on his shoulder in reassurance. "I… I'm sorry Anakin. I had no idea you were going through this." He heard his master say calmly. "It will be okay. We will help you get through this. I will help you back to the right path. Like I should have long ago." He could hear the regret in Obi-Wan's voice.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He took a moment, and let the light side flow through him like a breath of fresh air. Obi-Wan's words had helped Anakin in a way more than the man could guess.

While he and Obi-Wan had some rocky times, especially after Obi-Wan's 'death', Anakin looked up to the man immensely. He was the closest thing to a father that Anakin had. Even closer than Palpatine to a degree. Palpatine had told Anakin what he'd wanted to hear when he confided in him about the Sand People. While Obi-Wan was now comforting Anakin over it, he knew that Obi-Wan disagreed with Anakins actions, but wanted to help Anakin get back where he needed to be.

Obi-Wan was his friend, his master, his brother, and nearly the only person Anakin could consider a father.

As he calmed down, he could finally hear the noise from outside, past the door.

"Grand Master Yoda!? Obi-Wan!? Skywalker! Open up!" It was the voice of a very determined and worried Master Windu, and he seemed about ready to do what was needed to get inside. They suddenly heard the all too familiar electronic hiss of a lightsaber igniting, and Yoda quickly used the force to activate the button to the door.

Windu stood before them, saber ignited and bathing the room in a purple light. He was just about to start cutting through the door. Behind them were many other members of the High Council, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Grand Master… we've been knocking for the past thirty minutes. Is everything okay? It's been four hours now." Plo Koon told them.

Anakin's eyes widened… had they really been in meditation with Master Jinn for four hours now? No wonder they'd been ready to literally cut the door down. He heard Yoda chuckle.

"Worry not you should. Simply seeking the will of the force were we. And meet an old friend, we did." Yoda said smiling. "Something to tell us, you have?" He asked, growing serious.

"Yes… our researchers just discovered what was contained within the biochip implanted in Captain Rex's head. We think you should come and see this." Windu said as he extinguished his saber's blade. His look did not give them confidence.

"What did you find?" Obi Wan asked as they returned to the Council Room.

"Everything Fives said was true…" Shaak Ti said solemnly. "There are multiple orders in there that would instantly allow the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic to take control of the clones with a simple command. Some are as simple as having them throw away their communicators and destroy them… others are contingencies for committing genocide just to find a single criminal on a planet and other such things." She continued as she pulled up a data pad.

"Then, we found this." Master Windu spoke up, pointing out the order on each of their data pads. "Order Sixty Six." He said, before allowing each to read it.

"In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established." Obi-Wan read aloud, pausing at the end as his mouth hung open.

"Th… this would allow Chancellor Palpatine to fell the Jedi Order in one go. It's targeted directly at the Jedi, not all officers. Just us." Ki Adi Mundi said in shock as he shook his head. "No attempt to detain, or to sort out those who have fallen from those still true to the order. Just eliminate the Jedi with lethal force."

Anakins gut was in a knot at seeing this. These orders… this chip would override ever clones brain and practically make them mindless slaves to the Chancellor. He looked down. "I… I defended him. I told Fives there was no way that Chancellor Palpatine would turn on the Jedi. But with this alone… he has every legal right to do so." Anakin said as he buried his head in his hands. He'd believed everything Palpatine had said. He'd _looked up_ to the man.

"Clear it is. Employed by the Sith, Palpatine is. No longer an ally, can we consider him." Yoda said as he settled into his seat, remaining calm.

"We need to go and arrest him immediately." Kit Fisto said, and many of the High Council nodded in agreement.

"I fear that we can't. If you look at most holo-net news stations… the public view the Jedi as war mongers to a degree while they see the Supreme Chancellor as a man wanting to end the war quickly. If we arrested him based on this alone. He would be able to twist it so that it turns the public against us. We need proof." Obi-Wan said.

"I think I may have an idea Masters." Anakin said. "But first I must admit something to all of you. Something which Master Kenobi and Yoda just learned." He said.

"Well, go ahead Skywalker. What is it?" Windu said.

"Since the first battle of Geonosis, I have had a wife. I have broken the Jedi Code by forming an attachment." Anakin said, remaining calm. "But… before you pass judgement on me. You must understand. My wife does not guide me towards the dark side… if anything she's kept me from it." He said simple as he stared straight ahead.

Once again, there was shock and some anger rippling among the High Council. "What do you mean you've taken a wife?" Master Windu growled out. "You've broken your vow to the Jedi Code Skywlaker. You know what this means."

"Calm yourself, Master Windu. Pass judgement upon Knight Skywalker we shall not, until informed the Council is of what we three experienced." Yoda said calmly, silencing the Legendary Korun Jedi.

"But Grand Master, he has clearly defied the Jedi Code. I don't feel there is much more to discuss. I'd worried he would hold attachment. He was too old when his training…"

Yoda held up a hand, "Master Windu, hold yourself you shall, until explained I have. Know your concerns over Skywalker for many years I have. Defied the Jedi Code he may have… but denied the will of the light side of the force, he has not." Yoda explained with a sense of finality. Windu begrudgingly returned to his seat.

"Earlier, spoke with Master Qui-Gon Jinn we did. Through the force, a speaker for the light side, he has become. Confirmed many things that Knight Skywalker said, he did." Yoda said calmly. "Unchanged for a millennia, the order has been. Grown complacent in our own power… value the Code over the will of the force, we came to do."

His words were accompanied by a wave of the force from him, and at once the Jedi Masters knew that Yoda had indeed spoken with Qui-Gon. The presence they all felt was undoubtedly that of the passed maverick Master.

"Stone, Jedi are not. Feel we do. No longer deny such things, can we. Instead, learn to balance emotions and attachment we must. His attachment to his wife, brought young Skywalker peace in times of turmoil it has. Succeeded, where we have failed, his love for his wife has." Master Yoda spoke.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Anakin has traveled down a dark path before… one that his wife brought him back from. She has done what did not even know I needed to. I intend to help him as well, but… had Anakin not had his wife… then I fear to say what would've happened." He said, looking apologetically to his former Padawan.

Master Fisto suddenly spoke up. "I must admit… I feel that I agree with what Master's Yoda and Kenobi have said. Everyone within this room has had a Padawan… we cannot deny the attachment and bond that forms between Master and Padawan." He said. "The bond between Master and Padawan goes well beyond that of teacher and student. It's a loving and nurturing one. For many Padawans it is the closest thing to having a parent that they know." He said, having spoken his mind.

There were some murmurs of agreement from the Jedi Council. Anakin was stunned… was this really happening? W…where the Jedi finally realizing the mistakes they had made.

"Vote to allow Knight Skywalker to stay within the order I do. Also a vote that we must reanalyze the code I propose." He said. There were multiple nods from each of the council members except for Master Windu, who seemed reserved.

"I can only do this in confidence if we can monitor Skywalker and his wife… I accept that change is what will save the Order… but we can't be drastic about it."

Anakin nodded, quickly. It would take time, but some change was better than none. "I will allow it, and I am sure that my wife shall as well." He said. "If you would like, then I can call her here."

"Yes, please, do so Knight Skywalker. But first we would like to hear the last parts of your plan." Master Ti said, smiling to him in a reassuring way.

"Well. The plan involves my wife. I am married to Senator Padme Amidala. If we are to unveil the truth of Chancellor Palpatine, I feel that we will need true allies within the Senate. She can help us, as she has always been a strong supporter of the Jedi." He said.

The council seemed to have a silent discussion for a moment at the final revelation as to who Anakins wife was, and finally Shaak Ti turned back to him. "Understood, please. Call her here, along with you Captain. He will want to know the findings of the chip. The council will debate on ways to further our investigation into this. You are dismissed, and thank you, Anakin." She said.

Anakin bowed, for once showing real respect instead of his usual, borderline mocking bow. Today had been humbling for him… and he felt that for the first time he could put more trust in the Jedi. He would have to if they were to get through such a troubling time. He turned away, going to contact his wife and friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys, here I am back at it. I'd like to thank you all for the support you've shown me. It's been great. Honestly I was afraid this story wouldn't go over well.

Anyways, to answer a question from Reviewer Andrew Hubbard. Yes, it will be a combo of Cannon and Legends. I'm already going AU with the fact that they realize what's happening, so I'm going to access as much info as I can for back story and such. I hope that is okay with you guys. I'm also going to change a few things around, such as it not being Anakin and Kenobi who learn about Tyranus.

Anyways, thanks again guys!

Fortunate Son, out!

* * *

Rex hadn't expected to be returning to the Jedi temple so soon. Apparently, those Jedi code crackers were good at what they did. He, along with Commander Cody, had gotten over here in speeder bikes as soon as he'd received the call from General Skywalker. Both were eager to get to the bottom of this inhibitor chip mess.

"Impressive… The Jedi live a humble lifestyle in the field… didn't expect such a fancy joint." Cody said beside him as he walked.

"Trust me… I didn't either. I knew the place was massive… but they weren't lying when they say it's a temple." Rex said with a nod.

"Yeah. What do you think it is the Jedi found?" Cody questioned.

"Can't say for sure… but… whatever it is it can't be good based on how General Skywalker was actin'."

Cody just nodded in silence. Rex was too focused, still torn up on Fives death to be in much of a mood to talk. He wanted answers. He wanted his brothers safe from whatever this was. Something that they _couldn't_ fight against. He pressed the button that Anakin had, and soon the lift had taken them up to the waiting area before the council's chamber.

No one was waiting on them outside, but it wasn't long before the door opened and General Kenobi stepped out. "Rex… Cody?" The General took a moment to shake his head and smile some. "I should've known. Come in. There is much to discuss." He said as he made way for both to come in. The room was much the same, the few Generals who had originally appeared via hologram were gone. Yet someone new was here. Senator Amidala, and she was standing right next to General Skywalker. Actually she was leaning against him.

"Is that everyone?" General Windu asked. When no one objected otherwise he nodded, "Good. Well, Knight Skywalker. I feel some proper introductions here are in order. Just to clear it up for those who do not know. And then we can get down to business."

Maybe it was his imagination, but Rex was certain that the Jedi High General had a certain smirk on his face as he looked to General Skywalker, who cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes… well. Everyone, I would like to properly introduce you to my wife. Padme Amidala Skywalker."

Rex blinked for a moment. Did he have something crazy in his ear? He didn't pretend to know the full business of the Jedi, but everyone. _Everyone._ Knew that Jedi don't tie the knot, as it were. Something about it going against the book.

Of course, General Skywalker had never been one for doing things by the book.

"Well… General. I do believe I owe Kix a hundred credits. I do believe you've now officially broken every last rule in the book." Rex said as he shook his head some. He was surprised to hear a chuckle come from off to his side, where General Kenobi was.

"I think we can be honest here Rex. Anakin is throwing the old book away and writing a new one as he goes." The Jedi General said, smirking some.

"I only learned from the best Master." Anakin replied in his usual banter. Rex was long used to this by now, the two Generals constantly having debates, arguments, or contests of some sort.

He watched as the Senator rolled her eyes, "Okay, I think that's quite enough you two." She said, smiling some before turning respectfully to the Jedi Council.

"Master Jedi. I thank you for inviting me here. But, other than the revelation of my marriage to Anakin. May I ask why you've called us here?" She asked, giving them a slight bow.

"We've recently uncovered some troubling news. Today, one of Knight Skywalker and Captain Rex's troopers was killed for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor." Master Windu began. "But… there is more to it than that. Before the trooper was killed… he uncovered a plot against the Republic and the Jedi. The Chancellor unfortunately, is at the core of this plot."

Rex stiffened, and he could hear a gasp come from the Senator as she leaned into General Skywalker some more.

"And you're certain of this?" Senator Amidala… errr… Skywalker asked.

"Certain we are… employed by the Sith, we believe Chancellor Palpatine to be. Our proof, in the orders held within the clones control chip, it is." Yoda said. Obi Wan handed them each three data pads, with the list of one hundred and fifty contingencies in it. The more Rex read of them… the more it sickened him. He growled when he came to Order Sixty-six.

"T… that kriffing worthless piece of Shab! He's planned from day one to use us like a bunch of clankers!" Rex suddenly let loose, something that was rare for him. His teeth grit.

"It's okay Rex. We aren't going to let this stand by." Anakin told him. While Rex did bite down on his temper, it still was there. Seething down in his gut like he'd eaten something bad.

"We should go to the senate. We could arrest him now for this. I could bring this before the Senate, since there are orders in here for our disposal as well." Padme said, but Anakin and the other Jedi didn't seem to agree.

"Not yet we can't Senator Amidala. Palpatine has quite steadily turned the people of the Republic against the Jedi. They aren't outright opposed to the Jedi yet. But if we barged in there and demanded his arrest without anything short of concrete evidence. He would have no trouble twisting it into an attempt by the Jedi and a few Senators to overthrow the Republic." Obi-Wan explained.

"We know we could bring it forward with what we have so far… but so far there's nothing tracing Palpatine to the creation of these bio-chips. In fact,… the only person we know of who ordered the creation of the clone army was Master Sifo Dyas. He apparently ordered its creation shortly before he was killed." Obi Wan told them.

"So… there is currently nothing indicating that Chancellor Palpatine had a part in this or with the Sith?" He heard the Senator ask.

"I'm afraid not. But… we do have a lead. From what the Kaminoans have told us, there was a second Jedi with Sifo Dyas. We should see what we can find out about this second 'Jedi', since they would most likely be the one who had provided them with both Jango Fett for the cloning template and with the inhibitor Chip." Shaak Ti said.

"Find the second Jedi we must." Yoda said, "Also, find who codded the chips, necessary it is. Discover more info that way, we can."

They all nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, I'll hold some meetings with any councilors I know to be sympathetic to the Jedi. We'll need all the support we can get to do this properly." Senator Amidala said.

Rex nodded, "I'd like to start getting the Five Oh First bio-chip free."

"As would I with the Two Twelve." Cody added.

Yoda nodded, "Hmm, agreed it is. Master's Plo Koon and Mundi. Search for the truth behind this second Jedi you shall. Master Ti, use your station on Kamino to search for information you should. Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, begin removing the chips from you clone troopers you should. Find out, the Chancellor cannot." Yoda warned.

"Understood Master… I think I have an idea for that. Ever since the temple bombing people have claimed that the Jedi should allow clones to garrison here. It would only make sense that two crack units would be assigned to an easier R&R duty while they recover from a deployment." Anakin said, Rex instantly caught on to his General's planning.

"I must say I agree with General Skywalkers line of though General Yoda. The Five Oh First and the Two Twelve could alternate between guard duty and recovery. It would give our shinny's some experience in guard duty and perimeter defense." Rex said. "Wouldn't you agree, General Kenobi, Cody?"

The two agreed, and Rex could see the stoic Grand Master smile and chuckle some.

"Hmhmhmhmm. A good idea this is. For the time being, approve I do. One month apiece, enough I feel should be until our own temple guard is strengthened." Yoda said with a nod. That would be more than enough, considering how fast the Jedi had removed it from him while having to find the kriffing thing, they'd be all the much faster now that they knew what to look for. He could probably get a company of men through the surgery a day. More if the droids worked round the clock.

"Good. Good. Late it is, dismissed you all are. Expand on our plans, tomorrow we shall." The General said, to which Rex nodded, snapping to attention along with Cody. The other Jedi nodded, standing up.

"Grand Master Yoda, if I may." The Senator interjected, to which Yoda smiled.

"Go with you, your husband may Senator. Good for each other you are, sense this in the force, I do." Yoda said with another chuckle. "The Force, guiding us it is. With us, I am sure it is." He said, bidding them all a good night.

* * *

Anakin was practically pulled by his wife into their Republica 500 appartment, he soon found himself standing in the middle of it, arms wrapped around her as her arms wrapped around him and her head rested against his chest. He could feel joy radiating from her.

"Ani… I'm so happy they accepted us. And our children." She said softly. Anakin smiled even more as he held her close, focusing on her force signature.

"I know Padme… I was so scared of what would happen until Master Jinn spoke with us. I was certain I would be removed from the Order." He said as he rubbed her back.

She nodded some, remaining silent. He could feel some regret drift into her and it instantly worried him. "Padme… what's wrong?" He asked.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine… I trusted him so much. He convinced me to take up the vote to replace Chancellor Valorum. To get him elected as Supreme Chancellor. It sickens me to think I've played such a part in bringing him to power." She said.

Anakin froze for a moment, and realized that unfortunately this was true. They'd both played a part in Palpatines game. That man had been using him to learn about the Jedi's activities and to turn him away from the Jedi by lying. And he'd used his wife too, a momentary flash of anger shot through Anakin before he released it to the force.

"It's okay Padme… we're going to stop him. Palpatine is in league with the Sith. Working for them. If Dooku is to be trusted… then he must report directly to the Sith Master who is hiding somewhere here on Coruscant. We will find the proof we need… we will end this war." He said as he held her. "Both sides have been lied to. This Sith Master has his puppets in both governments." He said.

Anakin could feel her grip tighter to his robes, and he offered her all the comfort he could. "Thank you Ani." She whispered.

"I'm never gonna leave you Padme." He said softly. "No matter what."

She nodded some, "I know… thank you Anakin." She said, looking up to him and gently pulling him down into a kiss. Anakin met her willingly, she could calm him better than anything else.

He leaned his forehead against hers as they pulled apart, "I love you." He told her, seeing the smile that graced her features. His angel's features.

"I love you too." He said smiling. "You realize… now that the Jedi know we can go back to Naboo and tell your parents. Right?" He asked grinning. She smiled some.

"After this is over… we need to make sure that the Republic and the Jedi are safe. No one deserves to suffer under the Sith." She said.

He sighed some… he just wanted to be with her, with his family and the Jedi. He was ready for peace. For them to be safe.

"Do you think they'll send you anywhere else?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know… they'll have to I fear though. As soon as mine and Kenobi's units are chip free… then we must be sent for more units to trade places with them. So we can continue this until we can arrest Palpatine." He said softly. She nodded solemnly.

"I understand… I'm going to keep gathering allies in the Senate… Palpatine has slowly been taking our powers. Maybe this will change some of them." She said.

"Okay. But promise me Padme. Don't challenge Palpatine. If he is working for the Sith… I don't want to think what they could do." He said, shaking his head.

She nodded, trying to reassure him apparently. "I know Ani… but remember this isn't the first time I'll have someone after my life." She said. He sighed, but nodded… they'd had this argument many times and he didn't want to again.

"I know… but still. At least wait for me or the other Jedi to help you." He said. "Especially with these two." He said as he placed a hand on his stomach. He wasn't just fighting for her anymore. Of course, that was more than enough. Now he had his children to fight for as well. His friends, his wife, and his children… more than enough reasons.

"It's a promise Ani, so long as you do the same." She said, poking his chest. "They need you as much as me. They deserve a father as amazing as the one you'll be." She smiled.

He sighed, "It's a promise. We end this war for our children." He said, which she nodded to in agreement. He knew it was far from over… but all this… it gave him something to look forward to. Something to really fight for.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are again guys. Gonna keep this going. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I love the feedback I'm getting. I'm glad that everyone is happy so far. I will say though that the story isn't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows. There is a storm coming.

* * *

The sound of marching boots filled Anakin's ears as he marched the Five Oh First up the steps of the Jedi Temple. Beside him was Captain Rex, blaster pistols holstered inside of their respective pouches. Even when marching in formation, the clones slight confident swagger was evident to Anakin. He knew Rex would never admit it, but he took a small amount of pleasure in seeing the Five Oh First Legion in formation like this. Over nine thousand clones marched up the steps behind them. Torrent Company lead them, directly behind him and Rex as Anakin's personal command company, leading up the first of the sixteen battalion's, each man carried a weapon at right shoulder arms, barrels of the blasters pointed skywards.

He had to admit… he allowed himself to feel just a bit of pride at his troops marching like this. In formation in the early dawn light of Coruscant. The Temple looming over them as they neared the top and the Pylons of the Four Masters. Anakin could see Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu awaiting him at the top of the stairs. When they crested the stairs, he looked to Rex and nodded. The clone nodded in return, and gave out a cry of "Company… halt!" which was echoed by those farther back as the entire legion stopped on the stairs.

Before them stood Masters Yoda and Windu, both looking over the mass of clone troopers before them. Anakin stepped forward and bowed. "Masters, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Five Oh First Brigade. Every man is ready, willing, and able to guard the Temple." He said. This was mostly for the many holo-net camera's which were reporting the event, as it wasn't every day that an entire brigade of clones was paraded from their barracks to the steps of the Jedi Temple, much less a highly awarded unit like this led by their General.

"A fine unit you have here Skywalker." Master Windu said as he looked at them.

"Thank you Sir. They've served the Republic well."

"I can tell. And they'll continue to do so." Windu said with a nod. "Captain. Have you briefed your men on the current situation?"

"Yes Sir." Rex replied. "They all know where to set up guard, patrol, and stationary positions." He said with a nod. Of course… the real briefing would come inside the safety of the Jedi temple.

"Good. Welcome, the protection of such loyal men shall be." Yoda said as he stepped forward. "Knight Skywalker. Lead the men to their designated sleeping quarters you must. Designated areas in unused halls we have." He said.

Anakin nodded, having already been shown the old halls that were rarely used. They'd been transformed into temporary barracks, with enough sleeping quarters for each room to hold a Battalion of men. "I shall Master." He said.

"Hmm, settle your men you should. Re-brief them thoroughly you must today. Then, return to the Council Chamber after settle them you should. Much to discuss, there is." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded again, then turned to his men and motioned for them while Master Windu and Yoda cleared a path for the mass of clones. Anakin could see glimpses of the holo net droids flying around, recording them. None dared to enter through this side of the Temple though… it was against the law, and the company of any droid or person found doing so would face repercussions from the Republic. He smirked some, he'd never cared for news cameras. Especially since he and Padme had become a couple… there was always a risk of one discovering them. He led the men through the main hall of the temple, headed more towards the center. Many Padawan's and younglings had gathered down here, watching the army march through the corridors with quite a bit of awe on their faces. Anakin smiled to them some as he marched past.

It did bring back painful memories though, of his own Padawan. Ahsoka had left. He couldn't blame her either… the Jedi had nearly gone down a very dark path, and one they were still trying to steer away from. It bothered him… how quickly they'd just ousted Ahsoka from the order. Just to appease the council and Palpatine. Even when he'd set things right, she'd turned them down on offering her back. Still something he couldn't blame her for. She had to feel betrayed. He wished he could bring her back.

"Uh Sir… we're here." He heard Rex, snapping him from his thoughts. Anakin nodded, taking a moment to turn on his coms to the unit wide channel.

"Alright! Each of these sets of doors leads into a large room which has been repurposed as temporary barracks. First Battalion will take this one! Second Battalion the second one. And so on." He said with a nod. "Get settled in quick and get your holo-projectors set up. Every man in this Legion needs to hear what I have to say." He said as he stepped aside to make room. "If that's all clear, then let's get to it!" Anakin said with a nod.

"Alright you sorry sacks of genetics, you heard the General. Let's get set up!" Rex said as he moved and pressed his code into the door panel, letting it raise up for them. Torrent company quickly moved in with their equipment slung on their backs, ready to start setting up shop along with the rest of first Battalion. The other Battalions quickly moved past, settling into their own rooms.

Anakin had to give a bit of a nod to his men's efficiency at jobs like this. He'd come to rely on them to set about on any task that was set before them and find a way to overcome it. Combat had hardened them and him as well since Christophsis. They'd followed him into hell, and he was proud to lead them.

It didn't take long for their barracks to be set up as each company commander reported into him. Anakin moved into the first barracks area and came to stand at a holo-projector with Rex. "Alright everyone. Gather round!" He called out. The clones all came near as they could he looked around. He was already being displayed on the projectors, as he could see the ones further down the room lighting up to show him and Rex. He waited for all the projectors to confirm their connection.

"Alright. I bet your all wondering why I'm speaking to you now. Well… what I'm about to tell you is currently of the upmost secrecy. It was not safe to all of you any of this until now due to the possibility of the enemy finding out." He began, hearing a few ripples of chatter move through the clones.

"I know the news of the incidents with troopers Tup and Fives have spread through the ranks pretty quickly. That Tup passed to some disease he supposedly caught, and Fives betrayed the Republic. Well… after a secret investigation… we've come to realize that both are false. Fives was no traitor, and Tup did not pass to a disease." He said.

This had gotten his troopers attentions, as he could feel all eyes on him. He glanced to Rex, who removed his helmet. "Before he passed, Fives informed myself and Rex of a plot. At first… we weren't sure. But after what we found we know it must be true." He removed the chip they'd gotten from Rex, showing it for all to see. "This, is an inhibitor-chip. There is one inside each and every one of you right now. This one came from Rex. We were told that their purpose was to make sure none of you became as aggressive as Jango Fett. That… is a lie. For one thing, I've seen all of you fight twice as hard as Fett ever claimed to. Secondly… these chips carry a far darker purpose."

He nodded to Rex, who pulled up the list of rules they'd discovered on the chip. These were displayed on the projector, and on each man's helmet display. Anakin gave them a moment, knowing that the worst ones had been highlighted. He could see the shock ripple through each trooper as they read them over.

"Brothers… I know this is a hard pill to swallow. But its true. Tup killed General Tiplar on the orders inside his chip… just like this one. It malfunctioned, activated early, and caused him to execute her against his will." He said. "The malfunction… wasn't that it made her kill him. It was that it activated too soon." Rex explained.

There was murmuring among the clones, all of them now. Anakin could sense the fire that was building. The anger and feeling of betrayal from his men. He stepped forward, but Rex wasn't done.

"The people who did this, they think us no better than those Clankers. They plan to use us like mindless robots to kill our own commanders! All with this one chip. And a single phrase, uttered from the Chancellor. He could do it on a whim, and we wouldn't be able to resist. I used to think we were just soldiers… nothing more. That our only place in life was to fight and die for the Republic. I guess I wasn't the only one." The Clone Captain practically growled next to Anakin, pulling his helmet off.

"We're men! We aren't meant to bow down and blindly follow orders! Good soldiers don't just follow orders. Good soldiers do what's right. Good soldiers follow their hearts!" He was shouting now.

Anakin was amazed… he'd never seen Rex this fired up. The effect it was having on the men around him was clear. There were shouts and nods of agreement. Some soldiers were raising their fists into the air in agreement.

"We won't stand for this! The Chancellor betrayed us, betrayed the Republic. He's been in league with the Sith since day one. He's stood against everything that the Republic… that we stand for. He plans to treat us like a bunch of clankers! Well… I say no more. I know where my loyalties are." Rex said as Anakin looked on. "And I think I know for all of you too. My loyalty goes to General Skywalker, to the Jedi, to the Republic. And most importantly. To my brothers. Now, who's with me!" He shouted at the end.

Anakin covered his ears as a chorus of voices shouted out in agreement. He couldn't help but smile as the clones cheered. Rex probably didn't realize it, but the clone had climbed on top of the crate the holo-projector was in. He'd practically whipped the troopers up into a frenzy, and from the reverberations in the force that Anakin could feel, it wasn't just first battalion. The entire Legion was ready for a fight. He hopped up onto the crate next to Rex, instantly getting his troopers attention as they quieted down.

"Alright… seeing as you are all eager to help us. I have to say I can't thank you enough. I couldn't ask for more loyal and capable men to serve with. I'm proud to stand by you all in battle." He said, nodding. "We've brought you here not just to protect the temple, but to have those chips removed from you away from roving eyes. Each day, one battalion will move through the medical centers here at the Jedi Temple. The operation to remove the chip is minimally invasive. You should each be back on your feet inside an hour or two with little more than a bacta-patch over the operation point. We will bring Palpatine to justice… but for now we need to wait for the proper proof to be found. The public have been blinded by Palpatine like the rest of us. He's made many to lose faith in the Jedi. If we go after him without more proof… then he'll do exactly what we need to stop." Anakin explained.

There were nods of agreement… he could sense that every clone wanted to storm the Chancellors Office right now and stop this. But they would hold it for now until things were ready.

"Alright. For now, First Battalion, report to the Halls of Healing. Captain Rex will lead you there and Master Che will handle the preparations for Surgery. The rest of you, I want you to assume the assigned positions and start setting up guard posts and patrols. There is a real threat to the temple, and we do want to protect against it." He said. When there were no objections he nodded. "Well, let's get to it." He said, after which there was a bustle of activity as the many clones went about their preperations.

"I've got to say Rex… I haven't heard a speech like that from you before." He said chuckling.

Rex sighed, "I uh… I just had to speak what was on my mind Sir. I'm glad the men received it well."

Anakin chuckled, "Would you have expected otherwise. Every man in this unit looks up to you Rex. You've brought them through more fights than a Hutt has credits." He said.

Rex smirked, looking to him. "Well, I take that after you Sir. These men would die for you. As would I. Because we've seen you ready to do the same." He said.

Anakin hadn't expected that… but he smiled some. "Well… hopefully after this it won't come to that." He said. "Thank you Rex, I… I wasn't sure I could lead the Five Oh First when I first became their commander. You put trust in me though, and now I couldn't imagine myself not leading this unit." He said.

Rex nodded, "Cody may speak highly of Kenobi. But, I don't think any man in this unit would trade a hundred Jedi for you leading them Sir." He said as he looked to them. "I know I wouldn't. I've tried it before. I'm too used to your 'unorthodox' tactics." The clone suddenly chuckled, lightening the tension and seriousness of it all. Anakin laughed.

"And what's wrong with my tactics?" Anakin said.

"Well Sir… I've recorded 'Plan B' in my personal log as 'Wing it and hope for the best' for a reason." The clone told him.

Anakin smirked, "Plan B is a proven and valued tactic and you know it." He said.

"If you say so Sir." The clone said with a laugh, he looked to his men. "General… we're gonna be okay. I can feel it in my gut." He suddenly said.

Anakin sighed… they were both war weary and the war was far from over. There was still more, so much more. He nodded, "Yeah… we are. We are." He said. He checked the time and realized he needed to meet with the council. "I'll stop by to check on the men a little later. The council wanted to talk to me about something."

Rex nodded, "Alright Sir. I've got things handled down here. We'll get it done."

Anakin smiled some and turned away, heading off to get to the council room. He could feel it… this all felt right. Like they were accomplishing something. He took a breath, and set off for the Council.

* * *

Obi Wan settled back into his seat. After a long morning of discussion, the High Council had agreed on a short recess while Master Yoda and Master Windu went to greet Anakin and his clone troopers. He had to admit… it was impressive to see the entire Legion march up the steps into the Great Hall, led by his once Padawan. He'd lately been keeping a far closer check on Anakin after the revelations while meditating with Master Jinn.

Obi-Wan had sensed darkness within Anakin for quite some time now, since the start of the war. He'd just never been able to get his young friend to speak with him about it. Of course, that'd only gotten worse after his time as Rako Hardeen. His lies to Anakin had opened a rift between them that'd taken time to close.

He could tell that Anakin was tempted by the dark side… but he hadn't realized just how much. It hurt Obi-Wan, he felt that he'd failed Anakin despite the conversation they'd had a few days ago, after the meeting about the clone orders. Yet he saw that Anakin was getting better, and he intended to help his padawan. Anakin's light was brighter than it had been in a long time. The light side of the force slowly pushing back the darkness within him. It would take time, but he planned to help Anakin overcome his demons.

"Master Kenobi." The voice of Mace Windu shook Obi-Wan from his thoughts. He looked around the Council Chamber to see all eyes on him, some with smiles on their faces. Obi-Wan's face heated up some from embarrassment at his lack of attention.

"Ah, my apologies Master Windu. My mind has been other places lately." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm… considering Knight Skywalkers brush with the darkside were you?" Yoda suddenly asked with a knowing look.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes Master… I cannot help but feel that I failed Anakin in training him. I did not see this coming. He told me of his dreams, and yet I chose to try and convince him to ignore them. Had I listened to him, I feel I could've prevented the death of his mother and Anakin's brush with the dark side." He said as he shook his head.

"It was not your fault Obi-Wan." Master Plo Koon told him through his hologram projection. "We all knew that Skywalker would be different from other younglings and padawans when he first arrived. It was all of us who failed to adapt to these differences." He said.

Yoda nodded, "Failed Skywalker, you have not. Kept him from completely falling to the dark side sooner, I feel you have. Do not feel shame Obi-Wan. Taught Skywalker well, you have." The old grand master said.

Obi-Wan sighed, but nodded. "Thank you Master Yoda, now. What was it that was needed?" He asked again.

"Well, it actually pertains to a Padawan. Many of us are planning to take new ones on. Master's Mundi and Koon have both agreed to choose a new Padawan once they return. As has Master Fisto." He said. "We feel that taking on another apprentice would benefit both yourself and Knight Skywalker."

Obi-Wan didn't know how to react to this. After what he'd gone through with Anakin, was he ready to take on a new padawan? He still had fears that he hadn't done Anakin justice as a Padawan, regardless of what the council said. Would he have the same issues with a new one?

"Fear this, you should not Obi-Wan. Mistakes, we make, perfect we are not." Yoda told him. "Sense the pride in Anakin I do, that your Padawan he was. Learn much from each other you did. Not just a teacher are you, but student as well." The Grand Master said chuckling. "Go, observe the Padawans whom are of age. Think it over you should." He smiled.

Obi-Wan nodded some, giving a small sigh. "Alright Master, I shall. But… I know that Anakin is not yet ready to take on another padawan. The loss of Ahsoka had a bad effect on him. Because of what we did… bending to the Senate and Palpatine like that, he feels that he failed Ahsoka." Obi Wan told them.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, Obi-Wan knew he'd struck a chord with that… but it was the truth at the end of the day. The High Council, himself included, had abandoned Ahsoka without a thought. Left her to a military tribunal without any support.

"I agree with Master Kenobi." Came the calm voice of Shaak Ti. He had a feeling that she would have an idea of what the young Togruta was going through. "I feel we should discuss the possibility of sending Knight Skywalker in search of Padawan Tano. To deliver an apology from us and to offer her reinstatement into the order." She said with a nod.

Windu looked thoughtful, but nodded some. "We'll discuss it later today. Master Kenobi, I think we all know your feelings on the matter. You are free to go observe the Padawans."

Obi-Wan nodded, exiting the chambers with a bow as he headed down and off towards the educational halls, where the Padawans would be. He took a moment to release his apprehension to the force, knowing that if he was meant to find a Padawan, he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I know this took a lot longer than normal to post up, but I think this will become a bit more the norm. I have two major stories going on right now. Revelations of Light, and Fallout: The Winds of Change. Fallout is the older of the two, and I do not want to ignore it and let it go stale. So I plan to spend a week focusing on one, then the next week on the other. Meaning possibly a chapter every week to two weeks depending on how fast I can properly write and create them. I hope you guys understand.

Andrew, Carnivore Battalion is indeed with the rest of the 501st. They are currently serving in an unmounted role, as vehicle operators often have to do at times. Their AT-TE's and AT-RT's wouldn't have even been offloaded from the units assigned cruiser/vehicle bay.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Green light flashed into existence, followed by blue. The calm, steady hum of each blade as its weight felt comfortable in the user's hand. The blades lighting up the somewhat dark room. The two beings brought their saber's up, blade's pointed skyward in a salute, then bringing them quickly down with an x shaped flourish. The Makashi salute almost mirrored by each opponent. The two opponents, a Human and a Pantoran, slowly began to circle around the room. Studying the other as they had time and time again. Each determined to emerge victorious.

Blue struck first. A sudden leap forward along with a downward strike. Green flashed upwards, two hands gripping the saber hilt as the two blades collided and rebound. Green rebounded, using the movement to bring a slash across blue's chest. Again, the saber's hissed as they made contact. Blue shoved Green back from the momentary saber lock. Pushing forward, another hard blow was brought onto Green, who spun into a slash at Blues back. Rolling forward to dodge it, Blue stood and turned, watching closely.

The two moved in again, both moving in a quick series of blows that were blocked or dodged. Blue going in for powerful strikes. Green utilizing momentum for quick but effective strikes in return. Blue slashed again, forcing Green to block off balance. Blue pressed the attack forwards, driving Green back. Green tried to re-post, but the momentum was lost. Concentration broke for just a moment. A quick sweeping kick knocked Green's feet from under them, and they hit the floor hard. They could feel the heat of blues lightsaber at their throat, and it was over.

Clapping filled the room as Kittani Jaxx groaned some from her landing on the floor. Over her stood her friend and rival Gant Sarat, blue training saber pointed at her throat. He smiled to her, and the heat of the saber disappeared as he extinguished it. He smiled to her, and offered a hand to help her up.

Kittani extinguished her own and took the offered hand, pulling herself upright.

"You're getting slow Kittani. Gonna have to step it up." He said jokingly as they gripped hands for a moment as a show of respect that they'd developed.

"You got lucky." She said smiling as the two turned to face their audience.

Many of the other initiates had just finished clapping for them, watching as Master Drallig nodded to the two of them.

"Well done you two. I see room for improvement. But an impressive duel none the less. We can go over the improvements after today's sparing session is over." He said, to which both nodded and thanked the master.

Kittani returned to her seat with her human friend when she finally noticed the newest arrival. An older man standing at the rear of the room, looking over her class. It took her a moment, but she realized Master Kenobi from her teachings and study. Kittani's eyes widened when she realized his gaze had turned to her. She bowed her head some and quickly sat down, running a hand through her black hair as she prayed to the force that the Jedi Master didn't comment on her lack of attention to the class.

She froze as she heard footsteps behind her.

* * *

Obi-Wan took a breath as he walked up behind the Initiate he'd just watched spar. He'd seen that slight look of fear in her eyes when they'd looked to each other. It was one he knew as well. The anticipation and nervousness of knowing that a full Knight or Master Jedi was observing you or your clan could be a lot.

He'd felt a connection to the girl, something small from the force that had told for him to observe her closely. He could see many of the similarities in their fighting style. Somewhat more guarded, letting an opponent tire themselves on a defense before going on the offensive. Yet the girl needed refinement and specialized training.

Obi-Wan smiled some because he'd also seen a few of the confident traits that he'd seen with Anakin as well. The girl seemed confident on the field, but he would need to determine how much truth there was to her confidence. How much of it was put on, and how much of it was from sparing with someone whom she'd spared with before. He could also sense the small amount of hope that every initiate had of being selected.

Master Drallig had told him that this clan had many potential students, but had listed Initiate Jaxx as one of the few he felt to be ready to become a Padawan this early. She was only eleven years old after all. But the war had put strains on everything… they didn't have the luxury of time to let the Initiates grow older before becoming Padawans.

Obi-Wan stopped next to her and placed a hand on the Pantoran girls shoulder, he felt her jump some and let out a light chuckle. "Hello Young one." He said in a greeting as he watched the next duel begin.

"G..greetings M..master Kenobi." She replied, looking up to him with wide gold eyes. Kenobi smiled, a bit of her confidence was an act, as confidence often was.

"That was quite a duel you just had young one. I see you've worked hard in learning how to wield your saber." He said, making simple talk. After all, his last Padawan-Master relationship had very much formed 'on the fly' as Anakin liked to say. He knew no other way to form a connection with a potential Padawan than this.

"Thank you Master." She said before pausing, "But I have a lot to work on to improve." She said, looking down some. She had lost the duel after all, and in the real world, that meant far worse than landing on one's rear.

"Don't we all." He said with a smile. "Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kittani Jaxx." She replied, looking to him, more curious than worried now.

"Well Kittani, how would you like to go for a walk? There are a few things I would like to discuss with you. Don't worry, Master Drallig knows." He said, standing again. The girl nodded quickly, standing up and turning to follow him, shooting a look to her friends that he was sure was full of worry and questions. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

He couldn't deny, it'd be nice to have another Padawan to teach and work with again. Even with the strain that had existed between him and Anakin, he considered the man a brother. They'd learned many things from each other, and he hoped to experience that again. If Kittani accepted the proposal, that is.

Obi-Wan watched as the youngling returned her training saber to its storage bin, then turned to look back to some of her friends who'd noticed her disappearance. He quietly opened the door, and waited for her to pass through with him.

"Master, was there something you needed me for? Have I done something wrong?" He heard her after a few moments of silence as they walked down the halls.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. He wanted to see if she had any problem-solving skills. If she could connect the dots.

She seemed deep in thought for a moment as they made their way along, likely trying to figure out what it was he wanted to speak with her about. "Then what is it Master?" the child asked.

"Well, having passed your trial. I am sure you know what comes next for initiates." He said as they headed out onto one of the open areas of the temple. The relatively fresh air of Coruscant reached them, carrying with it the distant hum of infinitely many speeders and ships flying around them.

He could see her head bob some as she looked around them. "Yes. I do master. Initiates will wait to see if they are chosen to become a Padawan by a Knight or Master. If not, then they will be… sent… to…the…." Obi-Wan sore he could see her putting the pieces together.

Kittani turned to him, eyes wide with that questioning look that children always had. That sudden burst of hope and excitement that spread through the force bringing a smile to him.

"Before you jump in, I would like you to meditate on this." He chuckled. "See what the force says about this for you."

Nodding enough to make her dark purple hair bob up and down, she looked to him. "Of course Master. But, would you mind staying and maybe meditating with me?"

Obi Wan could see the hopeful look in Kittani's eyes. "Of course I will." He turned back to the platform and gathered two cushions from a small storage area, setting out one for each of them. He then sat down in his usual stance, and once Kittani had as well, settled in along with her into his meditation routine.

He was going to learn from any mistakes he had made while training Anakin. While he did want her to seriously consider this, he had a feeling what her answer would be.

* * *

"I take it your men have settled in Anakin?" He heard Mace Windu say as he stood in the middle of the council chamber.

"Yes Master, they've all been located to their assigned area. The first units should be undergoing the operation shortly." He let out a tired laugh. "I have to say; the men are certainly not happy about it."

"Oh, we know. Their resolve sent quite a shock wave through the force. We felt it, albeit barely, from here." Master Fisto nodded.

Anakin nodded as thoughts raced through his mind as to why he was here aside from his troops. "Masters, may I ask why it was you called me here?"

"Hmm, still much to discuss there is. Still affected by your actions involving the dark side you are. Wish to help you, we do." Yoda said as he stood, walking before Anakin. "Fears you have, regrets from the past too, there are. Help you find answer's… help you find _peace_. We will."

Anakin felt a small spike of fear run up him. Those were thoughts he didn't want to bring up with even Padme… much less the entire High Council. How could he? Would they understand? Would they even be able to help him?

"I don't know if I can, Master." Anakin looked to Yoda, who in turn looked to Anakin.

"Never know you shall, if try to run from it you do." Yoda reminded him. "Tell us Knight Skywalker, that which troubles you most."

Anakin let out a slow and shaky breath… he knew he wouldn't be getting away from this one. Not this time. "As I told you Master… Padme and I recently discovered that she is with child. She only recently told me a month or so ago, while on a short leave from the Outer Rim Siege's" He began, that wasn't the bad part. That part only filled him with joy and nothing more.

"Not long after… I began to have these dreams. Nightmares really. They showed Padme in constant pain, screaming for me. But I wasn't there… I could hear a baby crying as well." He said. "I… I fear that this will be like the visions I had of my mother. I tried to ignore them, but… when they continued and I investigated… it was too late, and my mother was dead." He said softly.

He watched the old Grand Master closely as he seemed deep in thought. He could see a pang of sadness on the faces of a few of the others present. To know that he'd gone through such things.

"Help you, we shall. Meditate on this, I will. As should you, young Skywalker. Try to discover the source of these visions you must. See what causes her pain, you need to. Meditate upon this with me, I welcome you to." The Grand Master told him. It was oldy relieving to Anakin to hear this, and he nodded gratefully. Meditation wasn't his strongest point, but with the help of Yoda, and of course Qui-Gon possibly too. Maybe they could give him the answers he could not find himself.

"More there is, no?"

"Well… yes Master. I must admit… I feel like I let Ahsoka down. I couldn't protect her from the court. We _abandoned_ her, and she nearly died because of that. Even when justice was brought forth, it'd still devastated her, and led to her leaving the order." Anakin said. "If I'd just tried harder… or something… maybe she would still be a Jedi today."

"Mmm, blame yourself… you should not. Partially at fault the council is. Our decision to expel Padawan Tano without proof it was." Yoda admitted. Anakin saw that some of the other council members were prepared to object, when Yoda silenced them. "Her decision to leave, indeed it was. But give her a reason to stay, we did not." He explained.

Anakin nodded… he'd been partially at fault as well. He still felt he could've tried harder to convince her. He suddenly looked to them.

"Masters, if I may. I would like the chance to go and locate Ahsoka Tano and speak with her. To offer her to return to the Jedi Temple, or to at least offer our sincerest apologies for what we have done." Anakin said. It was certainly a long shot… but maybe he could convince them or at least get them thinking about it.

"We shall see, Skywalker. For now our main focus must be on Chancellor Palpatine and finding the needed evidence against him. It is something the council needs to discuss more thoroughly, as it's a rare occurance." Mace Windu told him with a nod.

Anakin wanted to ask for more, but, it was the best he could get for now. Master Windu was right as well. He could not find Ahsoka if the entire Republic was suddenly against him.

"We will try to have an answer for you by the time your Legion finishes its assignment here at the temple. For now, focus on what Master Yoda has told you my friend. You have a lot to think about Anakin, but you also have some time. Do not let it overwhelm you." Master Fisto said, standing to clap a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin offered a slight smile and a nod, "I will Master's. Master Yoda, if you do not mind. I would like to try and meditate on my dreams alone at first. If I cannot discover anything, then I would like your assistance, along with Master Kenobi's in aiding me." He said before bowing deeply. "Thank you all." He said.

Yoda laughed at this, "And have our assistance you shall Skywalker. Remember, alone in this, you will not be." The green Jedi Master told him. "Now go, consider what we have discussed. May the Force be with you, Young Skywalker."

Anakin nodded, he was still scared, but at least this offered him some peace of mind. He bowed again, and then turned to leave. He had a lot to think about, and he needed to calm himself before he tried to.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I wanted to throw in a bit of action to show that I don't plan to skip over all the fighting bits. I just have to get the story to a point where that sort of thing is happening. This will probably also be the only duel where the fighters are described by the color of their blades as well. It was personally just something I wished to try. Especially for writing my first light saber duel.

As always, I am looking for feedback on everything haha. But I'm really looking for feedback on my writing style for the sparing match and with Kittani in general. I am not quite sure what her role will be in this story beyond Obi-Wan's Padawan, but we shall see.

Once again, I thank all of you for taking the time to read this story and for giving me honest feedback. I must say that thanks to all of you guys my introduction into the Star Wars section of FFN has been a very warm one indeed. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note at the bottom!

* * *

Anakin stretched some as he entered one of the many hangers within the Jedi Temple, after a few days of calming himself he wanted to see what he could uncover. He'd decided to meditate down here while working on his Eta II interceptor. It was generally unorthodox to be doing something while trying to meditate, but for Anakin it seemed to be the only way he could meditate at times.

He smiled when he saw the small ship, it was fast and sleek, just how he liked them. While not as heavily modified as the _Azure Angel II_ it still had a few tweaks here and there, and he planned on making more when the parts became available. He opened one of the ventral engine access ports and settled underneath the ship with his tools. Slowly, as he began working on the engine, he settled his mind into the meditative techniques that Obi-Wan had taught him. Centering his mind on that which he needed to meditate on… namely his nightmares of Padme, and his thoughts of his lost Padawan. Slowly they came to him, replacing the sounds of a socket wrench turning.

First it was the same recurring dream he'd had for many nights over the past few months. Padme screaming in pain, calling out his name as the cries of two babies filled his ears. The slow feeling of her life force ebbing away into nothingness as he watched her die. It filled him with pain, he wanted nothing more than to pull away from the vision like normal. He pressed deeper though, needing to understand, willing to go through all this pain if it meant finding out what was risking the lives of Padme and his children.

Suddenly the dream revealed more. Clones marching up the temple steps in darkness, led by a robed figure. The screams of people, the sounds of blaster fire and flashing lightsabers, a great coldness washing over him and a flash of a child's face filled with fear outlined by blue light. Someone cackling in a sort of perverse glee at it all. Then a great heat… a great anger, someone pleading. The sound of two lightsabers clashing and more anger. A sudden pain and burning engulfed him, as though every inch of his skin was on fire. Even his insides. It stole his breath away. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything. He wanted to scream but nothing would come forth aside from a pain filled wheeze.

It finally stopped. He couldn't see or hear anything, just blackness. Then it came to him. The faint sound of a strange raspy breath, almost mechanical in nature. Repetitive, akin to a med-bay breathing pump. It felt so strange… so… wrong, and yet so familiar. This… more than anything else. More than the pain, the burning, the screaming, filled him with _fear._ Fear the kinds of which he'd never known. Fear that came from something so overwhelmingly powerful and strong that it felt as though its will power in the dark side alone could crush him. Finally, his voice came to him.

"Who…who are you?" He said to the blackness. His voice did not carry the normal confidence, and a great apprehension filled him.

"You." Came a mechanically distorted voice, followed by a red lightsaber swinging down at him.

Anakin was jolted out of his meditative state, eyes wide, gasping for breath. His head nearly slamming into the belly of his own star fighter as he was covered in sweat. He patted himself down, as though feeling for any burns or lightsaber slashes. There were none though. He forced down the bile burning in his stomach, using the force to calm himself as he re-centered.

That… that monster couldn't have been him. All that hatred and pain he felt, all the raw, powerful anger he felt radiating from the being. That wasn't him, was it?

Yet he couldn't help but think back to that night where his mother had passed… those Tuscans, what he'd done. A cold chill went down Anakin's back, as though his spine was filled with ice water. He shuddered some as the truth came to him. Whoever that had been…it was him in some way. It was his darkness. He rolled over, finding himself drenched in sweat as he took a few deep breaths.

Anakin felt like curling into a ball there on the cool floor of the hangar, his mind spinning. He tried to calm himself, to settle his thoughts and release them into the force. Yet he couldn't, not with this. The pleading came back to him, like an echo. " _Anakin, you're breaking my heart!"_

It was all he needed to hear. That voice, that fear. It was Padme. He… he'd hurt her. Somehow, he'd fallen to the dark side. He'd hurt Padme, possibly even _killed_ her among other terrible things. Anakin finally wretched, grabbing a trash bucket and finally emptying his stomach into it. He took a moment to catch his breath, moving away from the bucket while he gathered his thoughts, letting the force wash through him.

Anakin began cleaning up his mess, as he'd made little progress into his star fighters engine. He sent a droid to take the bucket for cleaning, and then, once all his tools were put away, he went to see Master Yoda.

* * *

He found the Grand Master Jedi seated within a meditation chamber during one of the councils breaks. Before Anakin could even make his presence known, the old Jedi smiled. "Ah, young Skywalker. Please, enter, sit."

Anakin nodded some, sitting down. He was a firm believer that there was no sneaking up on Master Yoda. He'd tried enough. "Master… I did as you asked. Meditated on the darkness inside of me." He began.

The Grand Master nodded some, "See something, you did?" He asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yes… I did. I… I saw glimpses of… terrible things. I saw myself turning to the dark side." He explained, still shaken by what he'd witnessed. "I… I think I led an attack on the temple… I… I killed my wife." He managed to get out.

Yoda nodded some, in thought. "Troubling this is, very troubling." He began slowly. "But, warn you, I feel the force has. True it is, that hurt your wife you will not?" The grandmaster said.

Anakin shook his head quickly, "Never Grandmaster. She means everything to me. I wouldn't lay a finger on her." He said with certainty, nodding.

Yoda seemed to smile some, "Then, turn will you to the dark side, knowing that you would hurt your wife and friends?"

Anakin shook his head again, "No… at least… not willingly. But still Master, what if I can't resist it? What if I'm still tempted. I… I've seen so many things wrong with the galaxy, even our own order." He said.

Yoda looked to him, "Mmm, doubt yourself you do, young Skywalker. Remember you must, the changes the council plans to implement. No longer just warriors and enforcers of the Republic can the Jedi be, but of the people we must. Have our help you shall, Knight Skywalker. Walk the path of Chosen One alone, you no longer will. Begin to meditate with myself and Master Jinn you shall. Help you to find peace, our goal is." Yoda offered him a reassuring, almost fatherly smile.

Anakin sighed some, "Thank you Master. I just… to know that I did these things. Or that I could." He said, looking down.

"Yet you have not done these things. Seductive to us all, the dark side of the force is. Resist it daily we must." Yoda explained. "Warned you, the force has. Not of a certainty, but a possibility." The old Master said as he stood up from his seat.

"What do you mean Master?"

"Hmm, not set on this path we are. Testing us, the Force is. Testing _you_ , it is." Yoda began, walking towards Anakin and pointing to him with his cane. "Resist the darkness you must. Tasted its power you have, seen what it allows you to do. Yes. But, strong your concern for your family is, for your friends it is as well. This strength, a gift from the light side of the force it is. Draw upon your emotions you must, but let them overwhelm you, you cannot. Something all Jedi need to learn this is, if to adapt we are."

The Green Jedi began to move past Anakin, motioning for him to follow. "Fear, Pain, Anger, vengeance. Paths of the Sith these always have been. Try to distance ourselves from them, the Jedi have. Worked it has not."

"Grand Master, you aren't saying the Jedi should stop controlling their emotions, are you?" He asked.

Yoda shook his head, "No, the dark side, that leads to. Control these emotions without ignoring them the Jedi must. Let them flow through us as the force does, the Jedi must learn. Started down this path already, you have." He said with a smile.

Anakin nodded, it was taking him a while to register with this. The Jedi were always so reserved, many to the point of being near emotionless in many ways. To him it had always seemed so distant and cold to act like this. Especially for those who were supposed to love all people within the galaxy.

"Master… if what you're saying is true. Then… if I can find a way to balance my own emotions, to balance the light and darkness inside me. Would the Jedi begin teaching new Padawan's that?"

At this the Grand Master chuckled, "Ambitious you are young Skywalker. Meditate more on this we will. Guide us the Force shall." They'd arrived at the turbo lift heading up to the council room, Yoda called it and motioned for Anakin to step inside.

"But other matters to attend to we now have. A joyful occasion for you to witness I have. Chosen a Padawan, Master Kenobi has."

"Oh well that's… Wait. Master Kenobi? Obi-Wan's taken a new Padawan?" he asked. When did his master find time to do that? He hadn't seen it coming, especially with how busy they'd been due to the war. Although, he couldn't deny he felt happy for his Master. He was worried that the recent issues involving himself would put his friend off on taking a second learner. "I'm glad for him, he's an excellent teacher." He smiled.

"Requested by the council it was, two days ago when your troops had arrived. Busy with your men you have been." Yoda smiled.

It was true, Anakin had been consistently working with the Five Oh First in getting things lined out with all the procedures and patrols. Or keeping the nagging masters at bay when they found out their Padawans and younglings were playing dodge the blaster bolt instead of studying. Only now had he found the time to meditate and come to Master Yoda.

"You do have a point there Master." He said with a nod. "Well, let's go meet Obi-Wans new student. I'll have to teach them all the ways to annoy him." Anakin grinned, pushing away his visions for now.

Even Master Yoda chuckled at this, "Hmm, feel bad for Master, or Padawan, should I?" He asked.

"Both." Anakin smirked.

* * *

Kittani took a deep breath as she walked into the Council Chamber with Master Kenobi. All the Masters were there, albeit many via holo projector form. The always serious look of Mace Windu was the first to catch her eye. Followed by the much calmer, contemplative look of Grand Master Yoda. The warm smile of Master Shaak Ti, albeit projected, and many more.

She bowed when they got to the center of the room, as was expected. "Greetings Masters." She said through her own nerves. She'd taken Master Kenobi's advice, even after they meditated that evening on the balcony she'd taken the time to seriously consider this. The Jedi were deeply involved in a war, and Master Kenobi was at the center of it. Yet… she couldn't pass up this opportunity. To be trained by someone as skilled as him. Who'd faced off against Dooku and Greivous and had beaten a Sith.

She believed that the Force agreed with her as well, she'd felt no objections from it about this decision. She'd been so nervous when she'd confirmed this morning that she did wish to be his Padawan. Afraid that he would change his mind and that she would not be picked. Yet when he'd smiled and reassured her that he would be glad to take her on as a Padawan, she'd been overjoyed. Her friends still couldn't believe it, but were happy for her.

The sound of Master Kenobi behind her snapped her from her thoughts. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" She heard him ask.

"What can I say Master. I couldn't miss out on this." She noticed that Knight Skywalker was standing off to the side of the room, watching the proceedings. Every Padawan had heard of him from some of their tactical study classes, or just from the general talk about him and Master Kenobi's deeds in the war.

"It's good to have you here. Just… try not to start teaching Kittani any bad habbits before I've had a chance to teach her proper ones." She heard him chuckle.

"I'll only teach her what I learned while under you Master." She watched as the Knight grinned.

"I know, _that's_ what worries me."

It was then that Master Windu cleared his throat, shaking his head some at the banter. Their attention drawn to him.

"Master Kenobi, Initiate Jaxx. I take it you have both came to a decision?" He looked between them.

"Indeed we have Master Windu." She heard as Master Kenobi knelt behind her.

"Then by all means, you may begin."

Master Kenobi took a few locks of her hair into his hands, carefully braiding them into a small braid which then came to be draped over her shoulder. She could barely contain her excitement, as was obvious by the grin she could feel spreading on her own features.

"With this braid, we on the Jedi Council now recognize you as Padawan and Master. With this sacred bond, you both accept the roles of teacher and student. Expected to uphold the teachings and ways of the Light Side of the Force and the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you both." Master Windu said, smiling some.

Master Kenobi squeezed her shoulder some before standing, she turned back to see a slight smile on his face. "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Padwan." He said.

Kittani beamed, "Thank you Master. I won't let you down." She said before standing back to bow to him.

Obi Wan chuckled, "I know you won't. Now go say your goodbyes, I'll be by later to take you to your new quarters."

She nodded, and with a bow to the rest of the Council, hurried off to do so.

* * *

Well guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry that this is later than normal. Allergies have hit me hard and I've had to take so much medicine I've been a bit groggy. I should be a bit more back to normal by the next update. I plan for a short time skip here soon, to start including a bit more action. I don't want to rush the story, but I also don't want it to get stale just talking. I want to find a good pace and take my own time with this story.

To Guest: I'll see what I can do about the Bad Batch, as they aren't entirely attached to the 501st to my knowledge. Which will be one of the main units the story focuses on along with the 212th. However Fordo and the Muunilinst 10 will make some appearances. Possibly even be attached to the Seventh Sky Corps, which Obi Wan commands and the 212th is a part of. Also, how could I forget Snips?

To Andrew: I think by this point the ARF Troopers weren't always on AT-RT's which later had their own specific pilots. While they are present I don't know how often they will be seen. And yes, I have seen the trailer and I flipped. Very happy indeed!

To Mandalore the Freedom: I may, I may not. We shall have to see.

To all of you who enjoy this story. May the Force be with you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for how late this is coming out. Been having some allergy issues that messed up my schedule along with graduation. So, I decided to put out a longer chapter to make up for the lateness. I hope you guys enjoy, and I want to thank all of you for the amazing support you've shown me! As always, please tell me if you notice any mistakes or issues and point them out to me, I do miss things and I will go back and correct them.

To Andrew: Thanks for all the sources, I'm sure they will help. Although I don't know how many of the characters you've told me about will have a heavy presence in the story. I fear that if I begin having too many characters that it'll be too hard to follow and I'll mix things up. For now I don't plan on going much farther than what you've seen with more characters. For now I'm going to focus on a few main characters. Anakin, Obi Wan, Rex, Kittani, and possibly Boil and Cody. Although others will appear they won't be as major, at least for now.

Plus I also plan to stick to characters I know well. I haven't seen as many from the comics, and wiki articles/other sources can only get you so far on a characters personality and identity. But we will see.

Thank you all again, and as always. May the force be with you.

* * *

Obi-Wan held a little tighter onto his hand grip inside of the Gunships troop bay as it weaved through the Coruscant traffic. The pilot was clearly enjoying himself based on the liberty taken in flight, especially since all military craft had right of way. Obi-Wan wished he could say the same for his thoughts on flight. Even his Padwan was enjoying herself. Maybe not to the extent that Anakin would have and still did, but the smile on her face was evident.

Oh Force, he still couldn't forget the stunts he'd gone through when in a vessel piloted by his friend. It filled him with wonder if Kittani would be as wild when she fully learned to pilot a craft, and no small amount of worry too. One stunt pilot was enough in his life.

"Master, you said we would be on a training mission today. But, where are we going? I don't recognize this part of Coruscant." He turned back, seeing his Padawan glance between himself and the open doors of the gunship, seeing sections of the planet speed past below. Coruscant's sun was still rising, maybe an hour after dawn. Many buildings were still in shadow.

"We're headed for the military district of the Capitol. Specifically, to the staging area for the Seventh Sky Corps. I'll be introducing you to my personal unit, the Two Hundred and Twelfth Attack Battalion and its Commander. Along with…" He was stopped as the gunship suddenly lurched and skidded in the air. Both had to hang on to the straps hanging from the roof. Obi Wan watched as they passed a shuttle with many gawking faces on board, including a few he was sure belonged to some high-end officials or senators.

"General, we're approaching the Sky Corps landing bays now. We'll be on the ground in around a minute." The pilot told them as the shuttle lined back out and began to descend.

"Understood, thank you Slipstream. But please, try to take it easy. You nearly gave the people on that shuttle, and me, a heart attack." Obi Wan shook his head some as he heard a few chuckles from the coms.

"Noted General, I'll keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh of relief as he felt the shuttle touch down inside the landing bay, the engines powering themselves down as he stepped off with Kittani. There to greet them was a small detachment of men standing at attention, the officers in charge of the Two Twelves Companies. Before them stood his friend and second in command, Cody.

Returning the salute, Obi Wan had them stand at ease.

"General, I hope things have been well at the temple?"

"Oh, just fine. In the past two weeks, the Five Oh First has adjusted well." Obi Wan told him with a knowing look. In fact, it was going better than expected. Anakin's troopers were extremely eager to have the chips removed. The droid doctors had worked non-stop, even when the Jedi healers were resting the clones did not hesitate to come in.

"Good to know Sir. Our men are eager for their chance at such an honor to say the least." Cody told him with a nod. They'd addressed the unit about the chips, Obi-Wan couldn't hide this from his men. He nodded, then saw as Cody took notice of Kittani.

"Sir, if I might ask. Who is the youngling you've brought with you today?"

"Ah, this is my Padawan. I brought her to introduce her to the unit." Obi Wan said. "Cody, meet Padawan Kittani Jaxx. Kittani, meet Commander Cody." He smiled some.

"It's good to meet you Commander." Obi-Wan heard his Padawan greet, seeing her give a short salute as well.

Cody nodded some, although without his armor, Obi-Wan could sense some of his second in commands concerns. "The same to you, welcome to the Two Twelve… Commander Jaxx." He said, returning it.

"And don't worry Cody, I won't be having Kittani taking on such a major command role yet. As a Padawan, she has much to learn." He said, having to burst the bubble he could already feel rising inside his Padawans chest. He would have to work with her on guarding her feelings better.

"Well, Cody, shall we go to your office?" He asked "Also, have Sergeant Boil meet us there. I have something I need to ask him."

Cody nodded, following them along.

"Master. What training do you mean? I've had strategy classes at the Jedi Temple." Kittani told him.

"I know Kittani, but as I'm sure the Commander here will tell you. Classes don't give as much insight into the reality of combat as one might think. Just like when we use the force or practice a light saber style. Hearing someone describe it and actually doing it are two very different things young one."

He heard a sigh, but saw her black hair bob in agreement. "I understand Master." She said. "But, does this mean I will be staying behind when you… you know."

"Go back to the war?" Obi-Wan paused for a moment, but shook his head. "No, you won't be staying behind. You are a Padawan, and must take on the duties of one. The only time we won't be together is if we are assigned to different missions by the council, or if I feel a mission is too dangerous." He said.

She seemed to perk up a bit at that, "I understand, thank you Master." She said, offering him a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled at this, glad that she did. He had a plan to get her some experience, even if it was on a training field.

They soon arrived at the door to Cody's office. Everything in the barracks itself was the standard durasteel grey. At least in the hallways. He was certain that the commons and sleeping quarters were more decorated by the troopers themselves. Waiting outside the office was a clone dressed in ARF trooper gear, helmet at his side.

"You wanted to see me Sirs?" Boil asked as he snapped to attention.

"Yeah Boil, General Kenobi wanted to speak with you." Cody said.

Obi Wan nodded to Boil, one of the decorated members of Ghost Company. "Ah, Sergeant. Sorry if I interrupted something. I'd like to introduce you to my Padawan, Kittani Jaxx."

Boil nodded, turning to the girl and offering her a salute. "Good to have you with us, another Jedi is always welcome." He said with a brief smile.

"Thank you, I'll do my best." She said.

"Well, now that introductions are finished. Boil, I called you here today because I was wondering if you and your squad would be alright with being Kittani's first command when the time comes? For now, I'd like for her to train with your squad to learn."

The clone seemed to think for a moment, and although he seemed nervous at the prospect, he nodded. "Understood General. We will do our best." He said.

Obi Wan smiled and nodded, "Understood. You're dismissed Sergeant. Kittani, why don't you go with Boil here and meet his squad. Join them on a training run. Observer how they work together." He said.

"Okay Master." She said smiling. "Lead the way Sergeant."

Obi Wan watched them leave, nodding some before turning to Commander Cody. "Now that that's taken care of. Let's discuss our current situation, shall we?"

They entered Cody's quarters and sat. Obi-Wan glad to be able to sit for a moment as he'd stayed up late training with Kittani.

"So, how's the Five Oh First doing at the temple? How many of them are waiting for the surgery?" He asked.

"Well, only one more battalion actually. They've worked non-stop getting the chips out… we'd originally planned to let the troopers get some rest at night. But many of them have gone in and had it done during their off-duty hours. Even when the Jedi healers couldn't be there, the medical droids were still working." He said.

"Sounds like Rex's boys." Cody chuckled.

"Oh, it most certainly is. Many of the initiates and Padawans have created a game with the troopers. See who can dodge training bolts from the most men." Obi Wan said shaking his head.

"Now that definitely sounds like Rex's men." Cody couldn't help but smile some, figuring Rex was keeping his men in line while they still got to have a little fun too.

Obi Wan nodded, "Indeed. So, how many of the Seventh's units have them out?" He asked, noting his own commanders slowly fading scar on his forehead. "I'm going to assume that the entirety of the Two Hundred and Twelfth has already gotten them removed?"

"To put it simple, yes, we have General." Cody said with a nod. "I know I should've waited Sir… but… just the thought that we could betray everything we believe in with something as simple as the uttering of a phrase. I couldn't stand it Sir." He said. "I knew my men couldn't either." He said. "So, some of the unit technicians and medical officers took the droids 'offline' for a time to run a series of checks in the system."

Obi Wan shook his head some, but smiled. "So, in short, you've had them disconnected so they can't send daily reports back to the officials and then wipe their local memory of the operations?"

"Well, if that's the way you'd like to put it General. Then yes. Although I'll say that my way sounds far more official on any documents sent back to GAR HQ."

Obi Wan couldn't help but laugh now, "This is something I would expect of Anakin or the Five Oh First Cody. I guess some of Rex's ways have rubbed off on you as well then?" He asked. "You know the risks of this correct? If you or any member of the unit is caught with knowledge that this is going on it's a capital offense. Tampering with military equipment."

Cody smiled, "I suppose they have Sir. And yes, we do. Every man in this unit, in fact in the entire Legion of the Sky Corps currently stationed here, knows." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "The simple fact is that we decided if we get found out, the Supreme Chancellor will brand us as traitors to the Republic anyways just for what we've already done. Might as well make it worthwhile."

"I understand Commander, I cannot fault you for that. How many men have had the operation done already?"

"Well, the Two Twelve is chip free. On my last update around forty percent of our men have had their inhibitor chips removed. I'd like to try and get the entire Sky Corps free… but it isn't possible so long as there are other officers aboard the ships or they're in combat."

Obi-Wan sighed, "We'll have to make do with what we have…" He said. "I only hope it'll be enough. If we must arrest the Supreme Chancellor, or find proof on hostile planets. The Four Hundredth Legion and the Five Hundred and First Legion will be the only ones without chips we can rely on."

"Understood Sir… We're with you to the end. For us… this isn't just a fight we were bread for anymore… it's a fight for our freedom as people, as human beings." Cody looked to Obi Wan with a determined expression. More so than what he was used to seeing on his second in commands face. "Sir… frankly. I want more to life than just being a soldier. The places we've gone too, the people and things we've seen. There's more to life than this war… and I know that now. Even if my life is shorter than most… I'd like to live it. Not be some mindless droid like the Chancellor Plans." He said firmly.

Obi Wan couldn't help but smile. He'd always encouraged his troops to express individuality among themselves, but Cody had always been by the book and stern. A soldier, pure and simple. To see him wanting to dream of a future struck some pride into Obi Wan.

"Then you have my word… The Jedi Order will do what it can to help you reach that goal." He said with a nod.

"Thank you General. That means a lot." The man said before looking out the small window into the training room below them. Obi Wan could sense his commander's nervousness in the force, and saw he was glad for a change in conversation after that admission. "Would you like to observe Nerra Squad sir?"

"Nerra? Hmm, apparently Boil holds some fond memories of his time on Ryloth at least." He chuckled some as the Commander nodded. Numa had had a change on Boils outlook on life. A lasting one indeed.

* * *

Kittani could feel her hair standing on end as she stood at the entrance doors to the simulation. The squad of clone troopers around her in their full gear. She'd quickly learned that they were ARF troopers. Boil had explained that they were trained to launch surprise attacks and scout enemy positions ahead of the main force.

She ignited her light saber, green blade flashing into existence. This was a live fire drill. To ensure no errors were made. Her heart was racing, grip tight on her saber as the troopers got into position around her.

"Alright boys, we've got a position to take. Unknown what the enemy strength is but we believe they've fortified some buildings in this town and could be using the courtyard to fire mortars on our line of advance. Our job is to get in and take those mortars out of action for good." Boil told them. "We hit hard, we hit fast, we get out of here before reinforcements can show up."

The other troopers nodded in agreement and Kittani looked to him, trying to remain calm. This was happening. Even though the droids would be firing training ammo, it was still all so very real.

"Stick close kid. Keep a level head and let me worry about the squad. We can do this." She heard Boil say to her. Kittani nodded, and her grip tightened on her saber as she raised it into a ready stance for the charge.

The doors opened with a pneumatic hiss, and before them it revealed a desert town. They were just inside the walled entrance of it, mud buildings all around them. It was quiet, darkness had fallen. Kittani moved in with the clones, light saber at the ready. The squad had fanned out around her and Boil.

"Everything looks clear Sergeant." She said softly as she kept looking around, listening for any signs of danger.

"Yeah, it does… but looks aren't everything youngling." He said. "Radar, you're on point. Hawkeye, Trapper. Ascension cables up. I want you two on either side of the squad along the rooftops. Provide cover fire." He said.

Kittani watched as the troopers followed orders without issue. The two quickly scaling up the walls of houses on either side of the road. The third clone taking up a position at the front of the unit. "Alright boys, let's move out." He said.

They moved forwards as one group, stepping carefully. The two on the rooftops hanging back some to cover the unit, letting them get a house or two ahead before they made the leap across to the next rooftop.

They'd made it half way down the first street when Radar held up a fist and stopped a few yards ahead of them, motioning for them to stop. "Tin Heads inbound!" He said, starting to back up just as two squads came marching around the corner. One purely B1's the other a mix of B1's and B2's.

"Clones! Open Fire!" The lead droid cried out.

"Take cover!" Boil called out as the wave of orange training shots came at them. Kittani instantly brought her light saber up as she moved with the clones for a low wall. A shot came towards her and she blocked it, feeling the push of the bolt against her light saber before it deflected back randomly. Another shot at her chest, followed by one at her foot was blocked as she swung wildly to deflect bolts to cover her and the clones. She could see Boil and the others returning fire as they ran.

The blaster fire was picking up as the droids formed their firing lines, Kittani and the last clones sliding into cover behind a low wall. Some of the others were taking pot shots at the advancing droids, but Kittani noticed the main volume of fire came from the two clones along the rooftops.

"We can't stay here Sergeant." Called out one of the clones who's name she hadn't learned. He heart was pumping, hands shaking. Her grip on her extinguished light saber was like durasteel. More shots crossed over their heads.

"Alright, we've got to get out there and support Hawkeye and Trapper. Think you can give us some cover, kid?" Boil asked her.

Kittani ignored the name he'd began calling her but nodded, "Yeah, I can. On your go Sergeant!" She said as her muscles tensed up, primed to move. She forced herself to be calmed through the force, knowing that it would guide her through this.

"Now!" Boil shouted. Kittani sprinted, deflecting blaster bolts as she ran to the middle of the street, taking up a stance and still deflecting. The clones were behind her, some in cover and some not. All returned fire as the droids advanced, one shouting the classic phrase of, "Die! Republic Dogs!"

She kept her wide stance, light saber flashing across her as she did her best to block each bolt. The clone troopers own fire began to have an effect on the droids. A single shot most often enough to take down one of the smaller B1's. More were needed for the B2's though.

"Jedi! Focus on the Jedi!" One of the B2's said, robotic panic in its voice as it waved at the B2's. Two of them turned, their auto blasters firing at her. She tried to deflect the number of bolts, but there were too many. Kittani began to back up, light saber waving frantically.

Just as she felt she was about to be overwhelmed, the panic feeling her. A blue blaster bolt zipped past her. She could feel the heat off it. Vastly different from the droid's training rounds or the training rounds at the Jedi temple. The bolt buried itself up in the 'eye' of the battle droid, singing through and dropping it.

Kittani didn't have time to think on it, the droids, even with over half their numbers gone, were still advancing. She could better block and dodge the second B2 now, and the second one of the remaining light droids tried to focus on her they were picked off. Kittani Pressed forward and moved to the side, charging the super battle droid. She brought her light saber up, cutting through its blaster arm. Her follow through brought her saber straight down into the top of the droid itself, cutting through the center. As soon as she saw the light extinguish she pulled her saber free, summoning up the force and pushing it over onto its back.

The other droids were backing away, preparing to fall back. She couldn't let them. The squad couldn't let this group get away to reinforce the town center. Boil moved up alongside her.

"Good job Kid. We've got them on the run!" He said, never letting up the fire.

"We can't let them get away! They'll get back to the town square and set up a defensive!" Kittani pushed forward, running down the nearest droid and slashing through it as it turned on her.

"You heard her boys, let's move it!" He said.

"Fall back! Retreat!" Kittani heard one of the droids call out as she charged and cut another droid's legs off, then drove her saber's point through its head. The clones laid fire onto the remaining droids, and through force along brought down the last two super battle droids. Maybe four or five B1's however had fled.

Kittani looked to the clones around her as they advanced. "Boil, they'll warn the other droids!"

"Yeah, they will. But we can't charge after them like that to run down a few clankers. Could be leading us into an ambush." He said. "We'll move up through the alley ways… try and flank them. Hawkeye, Trapper, off the roofs. We need to move fast." Boil ordered as the other two quickly jumped down.

Kittani rubbed at her shoulder, where she could still feel the heat of the blaster bolt that had passed her. One of the two troopers took notice. "Sorry 'bout the singe commander. I had a better shot than Trap here and had to make sure the tin head went down the first time." Hawkeye said with a nod.

"It's fine, just wasn't expecting it is all. Could use a little warning next time." Kittani replied with a nod.

There was little talk as they moved into the back alleys of the small town. The light from the night sky just enough to light her way, the clones of course having night vision. The windows of the buildings were blacked out, some having a cloth to cover them and others just dark. It was eerily quiet inside the town, and Kittani wondered if battlefields were like this or if it was a side effect of the training room.

She watched as the first clone rounded a corner before jumping back as a stream of blaster bolts lit up the corridor. "Kriff! They've hunkered up in one of the houses. Got a repeater set up in there. I'm hit!" Radar growled out as the marker clearly showed a strike to his shoulder and another to his thigh.

"Alright Radar, trade out your rifle for Wraith's carbine while he checks you out! The rest of you, we've gotta take out that bunker. I want some coverin.."

"Sergeant, wait! I have an idea." Kittani said.

"You sure about it Kid?" He asked, looking to her.

"Yes, I am! I know how we can get into that bunker without risking our troops." She said. "Just follow me."

"Alright, show us what you got." He said. Kittani nodded before getting a running go and using a force jump to get to the roof of the building. She crouched down low as Boil was quickly boosted up by two of his troopers and joined her.

"What's your plan?" He asked quickly.

She motioned for him to follow, and, crouch running along the top of the buildings, made her way over to the rooftop of the droid blaster turret. "Get ready Sergeant!" She said before igniting her light saber and plunging it into the roof, cutting a circle into it in a slow, steady, motion.

A quick nudge with the force pushed the cut section of roof down into the room. They were quickly met with blaster fire coming from the hole, causing Kittani to lean jump back along with Boil. The panicking chatter of the droids inside as they fired wildly could be heard. Shouts of "Die, Republic Dogs!" and "Oh no, it's the Jedi!" among many others.

Boil acted quickly, pulling out a grenade. "Droid popper out!" He shouted before tossing it into the hole. There was a high-pitched whine for a moment as they ran, and a blue electrical pulse shot from the building before dissipating. The guns inside it falling silent.

"Good work Sergeant… smart thinking with the grenade." She said, panting some. Her adrenaline screaming at her.

"Same too you… nice thinking with outflanking them like this." He said as they motioned to the rest of the squad. "Come on, they'll know where we are now with this outpost down. We need to get away from here and get to those mortars." He said.

They jumped down, rejoining the rest of the squad before taking off at a light jog, having to slow down due to Radars 'wounds'. They were nearing the town center, and could hear more activity as they got closer, avoiding droid patrols.

Boil halted them in a small courtyard behind a cantina style building that overlooked the central plaza. They could hear the clanking of a few droids patrolling the plaza itself.

"Alright… our objective is just past these buildings. We're gonna get some cover inside this cantina… the main body of the squad will provide cover fire while the rest moves in and destroys the artillery." He said. "Be ready for anything. As soon as the last mortar blows, we form up and get out. Commander, think you're up for leading the team to destroy the mortars?"

Kittani nodded firmly as the rest of the squad readied up. Then they moved, Hawkeye forcing the back door of the cantina open as they moved in. It was blacked out. Things left abandoned. Drinks in open bottles and cups, food that appeared to slowly be rotting, and a deactivated drink serving droid.

They moved upstairs, where a small open area offered a good view. The squad took cover, Kittani peeking up over the edge of the low wall running along the edge.

Below them stood much of the remaining droid unit. Multiple droids moved about. B1's and B2's on patrol routes around the area along with others standing about. There were two mortar teams, each with three droids operating it. Pits had been dug in the center of the plaza, providing cover for the teams.

"Looks like there's a good portion of a platoon down there. I'm seeing around thirty of them. Both types. We could take out a few with the poppers… but the rest we'll have to take down the old-fashioned way." He said.

"We don't have to take them all down. If we can over take the first mortar, then we should be able to get thermal detonators into the second one. When it goes down, we pull back and dump a thermal detonator down the tube of the first mortar." She said. "After that, it's a matter of getting out of here."

Boil nodded, "You think you can manage it? It's a good ten to fifteen meters to that first pit. No cover."

Kittani managed a smile. "You and your boys give me and the two you send with me cover, and we'll be in and out in no time." She said confidently.

Boil nodded to her, then motioned for two clones to follow her. "Wait for our signal. Go after you hear the third droid popper." He said.

Kittani nodded, and hurried back down with the other two clones to wait by the door. She tightened her grip on her light saber, ready at the slightest moment. A few seconds felt like minutes as her heart pounded in her ears. Then the firefight began. The sound of two EMP detonations, followed by a heavy amount of blaster fire from the roof above that was returned by the droids out in the streets along with cries of panic. A few seconds later saw and she heard the third droid popper go off.

"That's our que, go!" She shouted. One of the clones kicked the door open, pushing outside and firing as Kittani charged out, lightsaber flashing into existence. She pushed forward at a sprint, deflecting any blaster bolts that came near. She wasn't quite able to send them back at droids, but she could deflect them into the ground. The two clones kept pace, carbine blasters firing to provide cover.

There was almost a wave of blue blaster fire going over their heads from the rooftops. The clones focusing fire on the large groups of droids. Kittani jumped down into the first pit, slicing through a B1 as it backed up. Her clones stopped the other two as they scrambled for weapons.

After a moment of getting her bearings, she could see the crew of the other mortar a few meters away. The three droids were scrambling around to find their weapons and not get shot. Kittani nodded to her two clones. Each one armed and threw a detonator into the pit with practiced ability. "Take cover!" One called out as they ducked down.

The explosion shook them, followed by a few much larger secondaries as the mortar rounds detonated. She peeked back over the edge of the pit, seeing nothing but fire and black smoke pouring from the first, making a good smoke screen.

"Good work, let's get out of here. Leave another one in this tube." She said as she ignited her light saber. She was up and out of the pit, providing cover for the two clones as one dropped a timed detonator down the tube.

"Run for it!" The clone shouted as they all took off, making for the cantina. Kittani dove through the door after the two clones, and they heard the fire let up as the other clones ducked down behind the wall.

The explosion shook the building thoroughly, being much closer as the thermal detonator once again cooked off some of the rounds in the closer pit. After a moment it resided, and Kittani's ears were ringing. She watched as Boil led the rest of the squad down the steps.

"Alright boy's, the party's been crashed and those droids are angrier than a swindled Hutt! I vote we get outta here before those droids Base Delta Zero this town!"

There were shouts of agreement, and soon the entire squad was being herded out of the building. Running back the way they'd came as they left the confusion behind.

Kittani panted some as the blast doors closed behind them, the simulation ending. She hadn't ran that hard in a long time. The clones around her were clapping each other on the back, and she felt as Boil gave her a firm clap on the shoulder.

"You did good out there Ki… Commander. I know you're young yet… but you'll learn. Nerra squad would be glad to go into battle with you." He said with a brief smile, helmet off.

"Squad, attention!" She watched as the entire squad stood up straight as Commander Cody and Master Kenobi walked in.

"Nerra Sqaud. Well done, that was a very clean mission with minimal injuries. You completed your objective by eliminating the mortars, and even though some of the droid platoon was left. It isn't enough to form a proper defensive of the town without calling up their reserves." Cody said with a nod.

Kenobi smiled some at her "You conducted yourself well Kittani. You and Boil worked well together and you remained calm under pressure."

"Thank you, Master." She said, beaming some with pride at his congratulations.

"I plan to continue these as part of your training routine. To help prepare you for combat when the time comes." Master Kenobi told her. "But now, Master Yoda needs me back at the temple soon. We have to go." He said.

Kittani nodded, then turned to the clone squad and bowed some as a sign of thanks. "Thank you all for going through this exercise for me. I hope to see you soon." She said.

She'd expected goodbyes, or replies of thanks. What she didn't expect was the squad coming to attention again and all saluting her. Kittani smiled, returned the salute, then hurried after her master.

* * *

Free Cookies to anyone who can guess where the names of Hawkeye, Trapper, and Radar come from. A little homage. Hope you all enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm finally back at it. Sorry that this has been a while coming. Some things have come up that I didn't expect that pulled my attention away. I just wanted to put this little chapter out to get our heroes started on their adventure. I hope you guys enjoy it and, as always. May the Force be with you.

Also, to Andrew. Thanks for the resources, I already use many of them. SWT, Getslys, SWRC, Gen Tech. Plenty of them like that. I of course also scour the Wiki, interviews from people such as Filoni and Hidalgo, a little bit of everything. While I might be creating my own alternate story, I do try to use accurate resources and such.

* * *

Rex entered the Council Chamber close behind General Skywalker. They'd been called up here right in the middle of one of the Five-Oh-Firsts regular drills, it was standard, just to see how quickly each man could get themselves ready and get to a staging area within roughly five minutes. Of course, it was almost more to give the men something to do instead of training them. They all seemed restless, _especially_ after the chips had been removed. He saluted the other Generals that were seated around them, including General Kenobi and a youngling that Rex only knew as Kenobi's Padawan.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. We can begin." General Windu said to each of them. "We've been analyzing the chip's we've removed from your men Captain, and it's turned up some interesting results." He said, suddenly pulling up a large, highly detailed holo of one of the chips. It was… interesting. But in that same way that the mangled remains of a battlefield were. Rex felt himself shudder some, even in his armor that thing could send a shiver down his spine. The power it held over him, over his brothers. It was horrifying.

"What was found Master Windu?" General Skywalker asked. Windu had the image to zoom in on a specific part of the chip, past the fleshy parts of it to the actual mechanical circuitry. Rex could see the lines running through the material, carrying the electricity from the neural up-links of its own user to keep the chip running. He analyzed it closely, and then saw something. One set of the lines didn't connect, it started, and went nowhere.

"What is that, General?" Rex asked as he undid his helmet to get an unfiltered look.

"It would appear that the creator of these chips likes to leave a signature to their work. And a well-known one at that." The image changed again, this time revealing a female trunsk. "This is our programmer. We only know her first name is D'yrma and that she's made a name for herself as a black-market programmer. People have been finding that symbol in her work all the way back to when she was writing holonet viruses. Of course, we've also noticed her work in the most recent model of commando droids." He said, pulling up a commando droid processor chip which revealed the same marking.

Rex growled some, "So, you're saying that the same shabuir who put these chips into me and my brother's heads is now programming those clankers!?" He bit his tongue some, having to hold off on going into another rant. His fists gripped tight and he was sure that his knuckles were as white as his armor. He took a momentary breath, "Sorry, Generals. What's the plan?" Rex sat back down for a moment.

It actually caught Rex off guard when General Skywalker looked to him with a look of concern. Rex nodded to his general, but his patience and nerves were thin. He couldn't stop thinking about what'd happened. And how the entire war felt like it was for nothing now.

General Windu cleared his throat, but nodded. "Yes, Captain. That would seem to be the case. We've been trying to find who's been helping the separatists upgrade their droids. It seems while the standard models aren't improving, their advanced models have steadily gotten more and more capable. While she isn't the source of all the upgrades, we have confirmed that she at least makes the new software and chips for their commando units. We think we've finally found her hideout."

The screen changed once again, this time showing a map of the galaxy, that zoomed to a small moon, orbiting a gas giant. "Yavin Thirteen. A small moon. Mostly desert." Windu began. "We intercepted the ship carrying those Commando chips and discovered it had set off from there. The Supreme Chancellor has not yet been notified of this information." General Windu actually gave a smirk.

"So, before he finds out we can hit this base. What then?" General Skywalker asked. "What benefit does this give us beyond dumbing down a few droids?"

"Well, Skywalker. We believe that capturing her alive will give us some proof to Palpatines involvement with the Separatists. Someone had to commission her to make the clone chips." He said. "The goal is to have a small force leave Coruscant on a private corvette and make its way there. We need a roughly company sized element to take the base and capture the target."

"Master Windu, give me a few hours and I can have Torrent Company ready to move out." General Skywalker said, to which Rex nodded. General Windu shook his head though.

"I can't allow that Skywalker. The Five Hundred and First has become a bit of a news icon lately. Even more so than normal due to them being stationed here at the temple. Besides, I have something else that you may want to investigate. Master Kenobi, do you think you could lead a unit of the Sky Corps on this mission?" Windu asked, both getting General Kenobi's attention and causing General Skywalker to listen up.

"I believe so Master Windu. I could have Ghost Company ready to leave within a day."

The General nodded, "Good. See to it then." He then removed a holo disk from the computer and handed it to General Kenobi. "That will provide you with all of the information we have. Including where to meet the corvette."

Kenobi nodded, "Understood, thank you." He said before standing along with his Padawan.

"May the Force be with you both on your journey." Windu told the two Jedi. Rex watched as General Skywalker strode over and grasped Obi-Wan's hand.

"Normally I'd be determined to go with you. Someone needs to watch your back in your old age Master." Anakin smirked. "But, I do believe your Padawan will manage."

Rex shook his head some, the two Jedi once again bickering in a way he'd never seen the other ones do. It reminded him heavily of how his vod would joke. In a way, he guessed that's what the two generals were. Brothers, or father and son in a way. From what he could gather, General Kenobi had effectively raised General Skywalker from when he was nine.

"Oh hush Anakin. Besides, you seem to forget who it is that always needs the rescuing." Kenobi chuckled as he squeezed Skywalkers hand.

With a chuckle, Skywalker squeezed back. "May the Force be with you. Master. Look after him Little One, and make sure you keep him on his toes."

With a shake of his head, General Kenobi left, leading his Padawan along as well.

"Sir, you mentioned you had something for General Skywalker and myself?" Rex asked, once the other two Jedi had left.

"Yes, we do. Master Yoda has been searching out through the force, and believes your Padawan has not yet left Coruscant, Skywalker."

Rex's eyes widened some, Commander Tano was possibly still here on Big C. He could see his General's eyes light up too. "Ahsoka… I'll form a search party now. A squad of my finest troopers."

Windu nodded, and silenced General Skywalker. "I know you're eager Knight Skywalker. But you need to go about this carefully. We can't have you just tearing your way through the lower levels of Coruscant in search of your Padawan. If the people found out, there'd be an outrage, protests. It would further build anti Jedi sentiment." Windu said.

Rex could see General Skywalkers fists ball up some, but the man nodded. "Understood Master Windu. I'll see what I can find." He said.

With that, General Windu dismissed them both, and Rex heard the doors hiss shut behind them as they left the room. He looked to General Skywalker. "What's the plan Sir?"

"We get a squad together. I'll check out to see if we can find where Ahsoka might have headed. Go gather a squad of men Rex. I need to meditate with Master Yoda."

Rex nodded, he had just the men in mind. "I'll have them prepped and we'll be waiting in hanger three with a Laati."

The General nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you there."

Anakin found Master Yoda in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, meditating with a group of younglings. He came over and waited, knowing the Grand Master would already know he was there. He leaned against one of the many great pillars which supported the Room itself, which was more of a hall.

* * *

"Ah, young Skywalker. Come to join us you have?" The little Jedi asked.

"Yes Master. I would like your help in meditating on the location of my Padawan."

Yoda nodded some, "I see. Sit. See if your Padawan, we can find." Yoda smiled, motioning to one of the empty seats nearby. Anakin sighed, but sat down. He didn't enjoy meditation… but if it helped him find Ahsoka, he wouldn't complain at all this time.

He centered himself, relaxing some as he focused on Ahsoka. On that day that she'd left the Order. Of how he'd felt. Slowly his inner self calmed, and he was focusing thoroughly on the Padawan he considered a daughter. He could feel the presence of Master Yoda and the younglings around him. Their aid and support through the force. A few flashes began to appear. First heavily unfocused, but slowly clearing up.

His first image came in the form of Ahsoka racing through the Coruscant skies on a speeder bike, heading through the lower levels. Her clothes were new, and gone were her lightsabers, although he knew she'd left them with the order. He caught a glimpse of her boarding a transport headed down an underworld portal, then more flashes. The sounds of talk, her calling herself Ashla, then the sounds of blaster fire, of ships engines powering up.

Finally, it settled. It showed her on a cargo ship, helping to load the cargo by hand. A small ship, but able. The light seemed artificial to Anakin, definitely underworld. He could see her talking, but it took him a moment to decipher it.

"You know this is a dangerous run we're doing, right?" A voice Anakin didn't recognize said.

"Every run we do is dangerous! We're in a ship we stole from a powerful street gang, we're smuggling weapons past that their rival gang's territory, and technically smuggling them past the Republic too." Ahsoka replied with her usual annoyed tone. It was one Anakin knew well, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah… so? They weren't using the ship for anything we aren't. And at least we're smuggling the weapons to people who want to fight this gang, instead of to the gang itself like others do. I'm just saying Ashla, I've got a bad feeling about this mission. Even by thirteen-thirteen's standards… this gang isn't one to mess with. They've had some big names on their payrolls before. Hutt's, bounty hunters, even a few senators from what I've heard." The voice replied. Anakin could tell it was a young man by the sound. Not much different in age than Ahsoka. Then it hit Anakin. Thirteen-Thirteen. It had to be a level of Coruscant!

"I know Nix, I can handle myself." She reassured. "You just focus on flying this bucket, and I'll deal with anyone who tries to interrupt our flight."

' _That's definitely her alright. There's no doubt about it.'_ Anakin thought, smiling some. ' _We're coming for you Snip's.'_

He watched as Ahsoka practically whipped her head around to where his vision was, causing the man to turn as well. "What? Hear something?" The man asked, drawing a blaster.

Ahsoka just kept scanning, causing him to place a hand on her shoulder to snap her from it. She jumped some, looking to him. "Oh, uh, no. Just my imagination."

The man, Nix, nodded. "Alright. Come on. Let's get the . The droids will handle the rest."

Ahsoka nodded, and then Anakin saw the one last thing he could use. Their ship. A Ghtroc 720 light freighter. Painted with yellow markings on a standard light grey hull. Then, his vision slowly began to fade.

Anakin snapped awake, looking around. He could see that the younglings had departed, yet Master Yoda still sat there, looking expectantly. "I've found her Master. At least roughly. She's on level 1313, here, still on Coruscant."

"Good. Go now you should. My permission to find her, you have." The Jedi Master smiled.

"Th..thank you Master!" Anakin did not wait for a response from the older Jedi, he was already off and running for hangar three.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright boys and girls, I'm back again. I think this is the chapter a lot of you have been awaiting since this little story began. Or at least one of them anyways. The gang is coming together. Sorry I don't have much to personally say beyond answering a few questions. As always, I think you all for taking the time to read this story. Also, I am always looking for feedback. If you don't think I am portraying a character properly, please let me know and I will try to improve myself there.

Andrew: I enjoyed seeing what they are going to do with Battlefront II, and I'm looking forward to their being a campaign. As far as multiplayer goes I'm hoping to see EA take a note from their Battlefield Franchise and have various war and conquest modes with a wider array of vehicles. I'd love to partake in some armor battles. AT-TE's vs AAT-1's.

I'm sorry to say I don't think Durge or Alpha-17 will be making an appearance. Durge because we'll already have a nice lineup of villans, and Alpha-17 simply because it will cause issues as to who the Captain of the 501st is, and I just don't think I could make that a fair competition, because to me Rex will always be the Captain of the 501st during the Clone Wars.

As for the Muunilist 10, you shall see. I will only say that they are a reinforced clone ARC squad, having ten members instead of the standard nine.

A lot of the clones and Jedi you have mentioned interest me greatly. Some might make brief appearances but I don't know about major ones. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex will be the main three POV's I use in this story, with Kittani, Ahsoka, Padme, and possibly Boil having the occasional POV as well.

I can't say I've looked to deeply into Katarn Class armor. I know it's really only issued to Republic Commando's. If I decide to use any of them, then I'll research it. Same goes for many clone troopers who don't always play major roles. I'll come up with names, but for now it won't be over the top with them.

Sorry I can't reply to everything. Don't want my author's notes to be too long.

As always, thank you all for reading and for those who take the time to leave a review or drop a follow or like. To any of my fellow American's I wish you a happy (if somewhat late) Independence Day. As always, may the Force be with you all.

* * *

"Alright you lot! Get ammo'ed up and get your shebs on that Larty!" Anakin heard Rex call out as he stepped through the doors to the Hangar. Just as promised, there was a gunship waiting on them. Rex had a squad of men with him. His personal squad, including Kix and Jesse. Nine of them in all, counting Rex himself.

"Are the men ready to go Rex?" Anakin asked as he checked over his own armor. He'd taken a moment to change out of his Jedi robes and into his battle armor, just in case something turned ugly down below. The talk of gangs worried him about what his Padawan had gotten herself into this time.

"Ready as always General. Did you find any information?" Rex asked him.

"Yes, I did thankfully. With Master Yoda's help I have at least a general idea of where Ahsoka is. We're headed down to Level Thirteen-Thirteen."

Rex stiffened some. "Thirteen-Thirteen. I'll inform the men Sir." He said.

Anakin knew why, they'd been down at the level barely a month ago. It was where Trooper Fives had passed on. Anakin cared for the men under his command, he knew his battle tactics often put them at risk but he felt for each trooper that fell in battle. Even then, he knew that his captain cared for them far more than he did. The clones considered each other brothers, and Captain Rex took responsibility for the well being of each man under his command.

"Thank you, Rex." Anakin said as he clapped his friend on his armored shoulder. "And don't worry, I don't plan on loosing anyone down there. Not after last time. This time we're coming back. Twelve plus one."

Rex nodded, and Anakin knew the man was meeting his eyes. "Twelve plus one Sir." He said before climbing onto the Larty, Anakin behind him. The door closed, only the armored slats staying open to allow them a look to the outside. The gunship took off, soaring into the skies over the city planet. The shuttle speeding along at maximum power, just outside the fringes of the sky lanes of traffic as military vehicles could do.

Anakin closed his eyes, focusing on his Padawan. Now that he knew where to look, he could sense her presence in the force. They weren't far now, and while he couldn't sense much of her due to her masking her signature. It was enough that Anakin just knew he could find that ship. He had to find that ship. He'd been just about to snap away from his search, when he felt her fear levels spike, that brightening of her force signal as adrenaline

His eyes snapped open. "We'll have to head southeast once we get through the portal." He said. "Pilots. What's our ETA on the portal? As soon as we're there, we need to head southeast!"

"We're coming over it now Sir! But the gate patrol is giving us trouble. They want to talk to you General!"

Anakin sighed in exasperation, but nodded. "Alright. Put them on." He said. "Be ready for the drop though." He said.

The pilots gave him the affirmative and soon he was connected to the gate security team. "Shuttle Alpha-Niner Seven One. This is Gate ATC, we need you to clarify explicitly what it is that is causing such a damn rush!" Said the man. Not a clone by the sound of his voice.

"Gate Security, this is General Anakin Skywalker of the GAR. I am on a mission of vital importance to recover my second in command. I order you to let us through." Anakin snapped.

"Y…ye…yes Sir! Right away Sir! We're clearing a path for you now!" He said.

"Good. Thank you, ATC. Also, I need a track on a ship. A Ghtroc 720 freighter. Should've passed through here. Headed southeast. Standard hull with Yellow markings."

"We'll see what we can do General. I will radio you when I have something. You're clear to proceed through the gate at your discretion." The man said.

Anakin switched back to comms with the squad, "Alright boys. Cutter! We've got the all clear, think you can make up for the time we've lost here? I've got a feeling something's up." Anakin said.

"One order of time coming right up General! Hold on!" The clone pilot called out, and Anakin did along with the rest of the clones in the back. He didn't even manage to respond to the pilots quip before suddenly he both heard and felt the engines on the gunship go to idle.

The ship hung in the air for what felt like an eternity as Anakin realized what his pilot meant to do to make up time. "Hold on!" He shouted, using the force to keep himself rooted to the ground as the troopers all magnetized their boots. The ship was falling now, and as Anakin had guessed, his pilot pushed the nose of the ship downwards into a dive.

He could feel the G-forces pulling on him as they sped downwards, suddenly they shot through the large opening into the under-city, going down the vertical shaft. The sunlight followed them down, but as they descended more quickly it faded away, leaving them in a twilight. He felt the engines power back up, and the pilot slowly pulled the LAAT out of the nosedive, still descending rapidly but maintaining skilled control.

Eventually the ship leveled out, and they entered into the under-city proper. Everything was in a perpetual state of darkness. The natural light of the surface replaced with artificial lamps and glowing neon lights. It would be completely pitch black down here, if not for the glow of the city itself leaving everything in twilight.

Anakin sighed some as his equilibrium leveled out. He love flying, the experience of it all, but even he had to admit he didn't care for plummeting down a thousand levels of Coruscant and not being in control. He shook his head, and then heard the pilot.

"Sir, this is Cutter. We're bound southeast. Heading is three hundred. Any updates on what I'm looking for?" The pilot asked.

"Not currently, but keep an eye out for that freighter I mentioned to ATC. If not, then look for trouble. Where there's trouble, Ahsoka won't be far behind!" Anakin said as he scanned through the slats of the Larty's blast door.

"Understood Sir." The pilot said, moving to a position where he could watch the main traffic lanes.

"And Cutter, a little more warning before you decide to send us plummeting down a thousand levels of Coruscant. I think poor Rex is about to lose his lunch back here." He said

There was a chuckle from the radio, "I'll remember that next time General."

Anakin could see Rex shaking his head some, and grinned. He then closed his eyes again, focusing on trying to locate Ahsoka. He knew they were close now, very close, but he couldn't pinpoint her. Taking a deep breath, Anakin reached out to her. ' _Ahsoka.'_

There was a moment of nothing, but he felt her signature in the force brighten some. ' _M..master!?'_ She called out to him. ' _What, how?'_

' _All in time Ahsoka, where are you? I had a vision, I know you're in danger.'_ Anakin demanded.

' _I don't know Master! My ship was hit, we crashed… agh! Master, I'm a little busy right now!'_

Anakin snapped to attention at her grunt of pain, ' _Just focus on the task at hand. Stop masking yourself from me so I can find you!'_

There was no response, but he felt the flare in the force that was so clearly his young Padawan. Guiding him like a beacon to a ship. "Cutter, turn now, bearing 345. I've found her! Rex. Get your men ready!"

"On it Sir!" Cutter replied, the ship banking sharply.

"We're always ready Sir! You heard him boys, let's get our commander back!" Rex said, receiving a few shouts from the squads older members.

Anakin glanced out the window, and with the rate the gunship was moving it wasn't long before he saw flashes of blaster fire and flame in the distance, black smoke rising into the air in thin wisps. Security this far down was scarce, corrupt, and more focused on the heavily traveled areas. Gangs were rampant as well.

"You see that Cutter?"

"You bet I do General, get ready. Things might get a bit hot!" Cutter replied as the blast doors slid back, the wind hitting Anakin with force from the speed of the ship. He held onto one of the handholds dangling down, lightsaber in his other hand.

After passing a row of buildings, they saw one with its roof damaged, part of it knocked away. Down below, in a courtyard surrounded by rubble and flaming debris sat a ship, still partly burning. Anakin could see blaster fire being exchanged between two groups, one significantly outnumbering the other.

"General, it's way too hot down there. I can't land without risking them taking out the ship!"

"Understood Cutter, set down on the rooftops." Anakin said. The ship began descending but he could see the fire picking up from the larger side, undoubtedly the bandits. He couldn't wait. "Rex, meet me down on the ground!" Anakin said, and before they could protest he jumped from the LAAT.

A last minute force push was the only thing that prevented Anakin from breaking his legs when he landed. He stood, the fire having stopped at his surprising entrance as the gang members watched him. A Rodian and Human appeared out of cover, looking at him. "And just who do you think you are, get out of here before you get hurt lazerbrain!" One shouted. "Jumping in like that, thinking you're some Jedi!"

Anakin smirked, "Well, I mean. When you think about it." He ignited his blade, standing before them.

"J…Jedi!" The Human shouted, just before Anakin threw him back with a force push, knocking him into the building. The other's rose up, focusing fire on their new opponent, forcing Anakin to defend.

"M..master!" He heard a shout as he back up towards the cover of the downed ship. He finally dove behind the cover itself, seeing his Padawan and the boy from his vision.

"Snips, glad to see you're still finding trouble." He said, grinning.

"Oh you know me, just doing what I do best." She said before sending out a streak of blaster bolts at the enemy.

"Here, I thought you might want these back." He returned her lightsabers to her, which Ahsoka quite happily dropped the blaster for, she ignited them both, deflecting blaster bolts as well.

"Wait wait wait. _You're_ a Jedi!?" The young man asked, shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to bring it up! I am… I mean I was a Jedi. Okay?" She said, deflecting a few more blaster bolts back. "Besides, now really isn't the time!"

Anakin nodded, "What did you do to make them so mad?" He asked as a series of bright blue blaster bolts took down one of the gang members. "Well it's about time Rex!"

"Sorry Sir! Had a sniper to deal with first, they got a few assassin droids with em!" Rex called out as him and part of the squad rappelled down the buildings using their cables. As soon as they hit the ground they detached and entered the fire fight, laying down covering fire along with the troopers up above.

"Good to see you commander!" Rex called out as he kept up the fire with his dual blaster pistols. Anakin shook his head some, seeing how easily the Captain moved through combat and still held a conversation.

Between the withering fire and presence of not one but two Jedi, the gang members started falling back, abandoning the fight. Anakin sighed as the last one fled, he extinguished his lightsabers, turning to his Padawan. "I'm glad you're okay Ahsoka." He said.

She looked to him for a moment, her own lightsabers extinguishing as well. Then Ahsoka ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. Anakin smiled some, "It's good to see you too, Snips." He said.

"Why are you here Master, Rex? How did you guys find me?" She asked.

"I've been looking for you for a bit now Snips. Master Yoda helped me." He began, looking to her. "We'd like you to come back… some things have changed and something big is happening."

Ahsoka looked down for a moment, sighing some as she stared at her lightsabers in her hands. "I… I can't Master. Not after what happened..." She said softly, Anakin could feel the hurt in her. What the Jedi had done, how they'd abandoned her.

"Ahsoka, please. I know what you're feeling. I don't agree with what the Council did to you in any way at all. But they have changed… and with what's coming we need you… _I_ need you Ahsoka." Anakin said, looking to her. He reached into an inner pocket of his battle robes, pulling out her old Padawan braid. "Even if you don't want to rejoin the Order… I could really use your help."

She sighed, and Anakin watched her. "I… I just can't rejoin the Order, Master. Not after what happened. I… You were the only one who tried to help me. Master Yoda, Master Windu… Even Obi-Wan and Master Plo basically stood by and let the trial happen." She said. "I'll help you Master… but I'm not a Jedi anymore."

Anakin sighed, but nodded in understanding. He gave her a smile though. "I understand." He said. "We should get out of here before they come back."

Suddenly the young man spoke up, "I'm sorry to break up this happy reunion. But Ashla, Ahsoka, whatever your name is… we still have a job to finish. Those people are waiting on the weapons we promised them." He said. "The ship's damaged… She could probably fly again, but it'll be limping. And we can't get her out of that rubble." He said.

Ahsoka sighed, "You're right Nix… Master… we have to do this. There's a group of citizens down here that a gang has been trying to control. They want to defend themselves but can't get weapons past the gang, we were delivering a few crates to them." She looked up to them

Anakin sighed, then looked to the young man. "If we can get the ship free of rubble, think you can get it airborne again kid?" He asked.

"Oh, I can get her flying again. I'll just have to be careful since she's tilted. But there's no way you can get that much rubble moved before those farkers come back." He said.

Rex chuckled, "Then you've clearly never seen two Jedi at work kid."

Nix sighed, "Alright. Show me this Jedi power that everyone talks about." He said. "And quit callin' me kid! I have a name. Nix Okami" He huffed indignantly.

Ahsoka just sighed, but smiled some. "What do you say Master? Think we can get this cleared?" She asked.

Anakin smirked. "Is a Hutt greedy?" Ahsoka smiled some as they turned to the rubble. Focusing on it, Anakin watched as it was moved at their will. Sliding away from the ship and onto the ground. The ship was resting at an odd angle though, wedged between two buildings. "Okami, get on board your ship and power it up."

He nodded, running to the ship and climbing inside. Anakin could see that one of the hyperspace engines was effectively gone, but with the other one able to provide power and the sublight drives still intact, the ship should be able to stay airborne.

Once he saw the young man up in the seat, Anakin grabbed the ship with the force. "Alright Ahsoka, here's the big one." He said. With her help, they slowly lifted the ship up and out of the courtyard it was in and up above the building roof tops. He saw the engines engage, and careful removed his grip from it, smiling as it stabilized.

"Ahsoka, tell your friend we'll be up in a moment. Rex! Call Cutter and have him ready for extraction. We'll need some support just in case those gangsters get troublesome again."

"On it Sir! You heard the General. Let's get up top, we've got a ride to catch!" Anakin watched as Rex and the other troopers reattached their ascension cables and began their way up the buildings.

Anakin nodded to Ahsoka, before using a force leap to get to the top. Another force leap carried him onto the open exit ramp, his Padawan behind him. "So, this is what you've been up to. Smuggling weapons past the smugglers?" He asked chuckling.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. "What can I say, after spending so much time with you, I just can't seem to stay out of trouble Sky Guy." She smirked as they headed up into the cabin. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of this tub." She said jokingly.

Anakin nodded, smiling. He waited till his squad was safely on the Larty and airborne, then followed after her. Eager to finish this and bring her home.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin looked around the inside of the freighter, whistling some. "So, this is your guys crate then?" he asked as he looked around the ship. "How'd you come across it?"

"We 'borrowed' it from another gang who didn't like us not paying their toll." Ahsoka said, smiling back at him. "It took some time, and we still haven't restored all the systems. But we managed to undo most of the changes they made to it. With time." She sighed.

Anakin chuckled, "Give me a week and I bet I could have this thing flying like the _Twilight._ " He said as he headed for the ships pilot station, climbing up the ladder out of the crew compartment.

"I figured I'd let you know. Your _troopers_ are following us in that gunship." Nyx said as he piloted the ship. Anakin's eyes narrowed, he didn't like that tone.

"What, do you have some issue with my men?" He asked, watching as they moved past the high rise buildings and columns that made up the supports of the levels above.

"Oh no, not at all. Aside from the fact that they're repressing us down here as much as they are 'saving us' from the Separatists up above." He said, looking back for a moment.

"Hey, hey. Both of you. Let's focus on finishing this." Ahsoka interrupted with a sigh.

Anakin snorted some, but chose to drop it. "How far out are we from the drop point?" He asked.

"Not far, in fact I need to prep for landing." Nyx said as he focused on the controls, ignoring Anakin, something which irritated him to no end. Anakin turned away, looking back to Ahsoka with an exasperated look. She did at least look apologetic for her partners actions.

Anakin shook his head and raised the coms link to Rex. "Rex, we'll be landing soon. Have the men ready to set up a perimeter around the ships. We'll get these weapons offloaded and be out of here in no time. Have the gunship take back off after the drop. We can't risk it."

"Understood General. We're locked and loaded over here. We'll see you on the ground Sir!" He said before the com link ended. Anakin watched as they descended towards an area of low buildings. Some even appearing to be closer to shacks than actual homes. They were guided to a landing pad that had a few civilians standing around it on guard. At least two of them armed with blaster rifles.

"You better tell your men to cool it. These people aren't exactly trusting of the Republic." Nyx warned as he shut the ship down and stepped off.

"Well this is gonna be fun." He sighed. As they headed down the ramp he could hear the LAAT coming in to land next to them. The people that met them were all clearly poor, of different races too. Twi'Leks, humans, Rodians, and others. One, a tall Twi'Lek, advanced on Nyx.

"What is this? You told us you would have no trouble getting the weapons here! Instead, you get into a fight with the gang itself and then bring Republic Soldiers!." The man wheeled on Anakin and Ahsoka as they came down the ramp, quickly spotting the lightsabers. "And you bring Jedi here!?"

"Hey hey, easy Mas. The Republic invited themselves here. Besides, without them, the weapons wouldn't have gotten here at all." Nyx told the man as he made a calming gesture.

The Twi'lek man snorted, glancing to Anakin. "What are you doing here _Jedi_? Come to chase us away. Bring your Republic dogs here to throw us in prison for trying to protect ourselves? Or have you decided to just do the gangster's jobs for them?" He snapped at them. The others had gathered around, all were giving them wary looks, especially the squad of clones that had started to form a protective circle around himself and Ahsoka.

Anakin glared at the man, feeling a spike of anger. He forced himself to hold his tongue. "I came here to find my Padawan, who recently left the Order and was working with Okami. He didn't know she was a Jedi." Anakin said, motioning to Ahsoka who nodded. "When we came across them, they were under attack. We helped to drive off the thugs attacking them and agreed to help Nyx here finish his mission."

The Twi'Lek sneered, looking them over, still not exactly trusting. "Just stay out of our way. We don't need the Republic's idea of help." He said before motioning to some of the others and moving past the clones. Nyx lowered the two cargo ramps on the freighter, allowing them aboard. Soon, multiple crates of blaster pistols and rifles were being offloaded, along with ammo a plenty.

"General… they told us they were offloading some defensive weapons… not an entire armory." Rex whispered quietly. Anakin nodded, understanding his commanders concerns.

"Ahsoka. Okami. You guys said a few weapons. Not enough to outfit multiple companies." He said. Okami shook his head.

"You don't understand these gangsters do you? What we encountered. That wasn't the entire gang. That was a patrol. They're one of the rising crime syndicates that's coming to power down here on Thirteen Thirteen. They've assimilated smaller gang's into their own already, and are looking to make this area their first major territory grab."

Some of the civilians looked in their direction, and the muttering Anakin heard was not good. Mas, who appeared to be the leader of them, turned again. "Don't pretend to try and understand our plight. The Republic abandoned all of us upon the 'liberation' of our planets." He said, shaking his head. "We tried asking for the Republics help… all we got were pretty words and a one way ticket to these slums." He snorted.

Anakin growled, "What do you mean the Republic hasn't helped you? If you all come from liberated worlds, are you saying you'd rather be ruled by the Seperatists?"

The man laughed, "See. This is what I mean. You Jedi Generals and Senators, even the mighty Supreme Chancellor. You all proclaim that you want what is best for the Republic and its people. That you're going to help repair the damage done in the war. I once believed those words." He said, shaking his head and using his lekku to deliver an insult to Anakin.

"I lived in a small village on Ryloth, I was a stone cutter. Just when I thought things would return to normal and the Republic would free Ryloth, droid bombers burned my village to the ground. We thought, surely the Republic would come and help rebuild our village, give us the supplies we would need to start growing crops. I _cheered_ when the transport ships landed, as did many others. We waited to see food, building materials, and supplies come down those ramps."

He walked forward, staring Anakin down eye to eye.

"Instead, your clone troopers ordered us on the shuttle. We were sent here with the promise we would be returned to Ryloth once it was safe enough to start rebuilding, and look how long it's been now. The very people who brought us here have denied us the right to return home, they deny us supplies or retraining to get jobs here on Coruscant, and now they let Gang's do as they please with us." He said, backing up and spitting on the ground near Anakin's feat.

"So… when you ask if I think that the Republic does not care for me and mine? I don't think, I know they don't." He was about to say more when a young human came running up.

"Mas! Mas! We spotted the Black Kryat's headed here! They're coming in force!" he shouted, skidding to a stop.

Mas sighed, "Alright everyone! Just as we practiced. Grab a weapon and get to your stations. We have to contain them to the streets! Get these crates to the designated area. I want everyone over the age of fourteen to have a weapon and man the barricades and rooftops!" He said, starting to move away as the others began to scatter.

"Mas, let us help. These men are battle hardened and well-armed." Ahsoka said, stepping forward.

The Twi'Lek shook his head. "No, just leave. The Republic isn't welcome here." He said, pulling out a pouch and tossing it to Nyx. "Your pay smuggler. Now take your friends and go." He said before hurrying off, leaving them on the platform.

Nyx shook his head, looking to them. "Well, you got what you wanted. Ash… Ahsoka. It's been fun, but you should be getting back with your Master." He said, turning towards his ship.

"Nyx, wait. We have to help these people. Master. We can't just leave them here to do this alone, they'll be killed." Ahsoka implied.

Anakin sighed, but nodded. "Rex, are your boy's up for a fight?" He asked.

"We're always ready General. You give the order and we'll show these gang members a real fight!" Rex said with a nod.

Anakin nodded, "Okami, you with us?" He asked.

The young man sighed, "Yeah… but only because if I tried to take off now I'd be blown out of the sky." He said, grabbing an A280 blaster and loading it. "Let's get this done."

Anakin nodded, "Alright boys, let's move out. Sounds like they're already starting."

Rex nodded, "Let's do this boys!" He said, before leading the way along with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Cutter, keep an eye on our position! Be ready for gun runs, but no heavy ordinance." Anakin warned as they ran.

* * *

Rex could already see the blaster bolts arching through the street's as they moved away from the landing pad, his two Jedi ahead of him, lightsaber's ignited. The street was long, and people were hurrying about, setting up makeshift barricades or getting up into windows and rooftops, near the far end of the street, a large barricade had already been constructed, and Rex could see civilians standing at it. Heavy fighting could be heard farther away. "General, that looks like a main line of defense if I've ever seen one!" He called out.

Skywalker nodded, "Alright, you know what to do boys!"

Rex hurried up to the roughly made barricade. It was little more than scrap piled together, but it might stop a few blaster bolts at least. He spread out, along with the rest of his squad along the length of it. Seeing some of the other civilians make room in surprise.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I made it clear that we do not desire help from you and your clones." Rex watch the head Twi'Lek, Mas, turn to General Skywalker.

Skywalker shrugged, "We aren't helping you. Our job is to defend the Republic from threats both foreign and domestic. A gang harassing citizens inside Republic borders seems like a domestic threat to me."

Mas shook his head, before turning his attention back to the approaching fight. Some of the armed civilians were falling back around the corner, taking random pot shots. Finally, they broke from the fight and jumped behind the barricade.

"Did you draw them in?" Mas asked one man.

"Oh yes, they're coming alright." The man nodded.

"Okay, get ready!" He called out as the others took aim. Rex took a deep breath, his heart racing.

The first thing that appeared was a partially burning speeder, pushed out towards the road before it's repulsorlifts gave out and it skidded to the ground, thick black smoke and flame coming from it. Rex raised his blaster pistols as the smoke quickly blocked line of sight.

"Switch to thermal." Rex ordered as his own HUD switched. There was the bright yellow and white of the burning speeder, and the cold blue of the distance and the cold buildings. Then Rex saw it, the orange shapes that came racing out from cover, clearly armed. "Open Fire!" He shouted.

The rippling of fire was instantaneous, his own pistols ripping to life, dropping the lead gang member. Suddenly his HUD was filled with the bright flashes of super-heated plasma arching through the streets, a few of the forms falling to the ground as others made it behind the car and moved other bits of cover out into the distant street. Then the return fire came, a stream of blaster fire shooting back at them, forcing Rex to duck down some.

More came out, and then Rex heard another speeder, this one very much active and not on fire. It had a homemade armor job offering some protection to the operators. Mounted in the back, was a heavy repeating blaster.

"Technical, get down!" Rex shouted as he hit the deck as the weapon opened up on them, green streaks arched over them in rapid succession, catching a few of the civilians who didn't get down fast enough.

"Huh, covering fire. They might just be smarter than the droids." Jesse commented as he knelt down next to Rex, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Rex looked for his two Jedi. Both General Skywalker and Commander Tano had taken cover as well, but they already looked to be planning something. He leapt down from his firing position and then hurried over to them. "What's the plan General?"

"Have you and your men give us some covering fire Rex, Ahoska and I can deal with that speeder." Skywalker told him, Rex nodded. "On your go Rex." He said, both of their light sabers igniting.

"Alright. Get ready. Ehn. T'ad. Solus. Covering fire!" Rex shouted as he popped up over the barricade along with his troopers. His first target was a very surprised looking woman who'd been pushing up towards the barricade. He let loose with three rapid shots from his blasters, catching her off guard and putting her down before turning to another target. The soldiers and civilians around him poured it on as well, even forcing the gunner in the speeder to duck down some as he tried to suppress them.

He watched as the two Jedi jumped up and over the barricade, using the force to send themselves much farther so that they landed behind the speeder. It was always slightly impressive to watch the two Jedi go to work, saber's deflecting blaster blots and cutting down anyone who tried to attack them up close.

Between the fire power, and two battle hardened Jedi, the assault fell apart quickly and the gangster's began to fall back and regroup. Rex watched as Skywalker and Tano remained in the street itself, deflecting blaster bolts and keeping the gang members at bay. It didn't last long though, and soon the two Jedi were forced back.

"That's a lot more than we'd expected!" Ahsoka told them as the two retreated back behind the barricade. "There's at least a platoon sized group out there if not more." He said.

"Think it's time for a gun run sir?" Rex asked his General. Anakin nodded.

"Phoenix 1-1, this is ground team! Do you read me Cutter?" Rex called out.

"Ground team I read you loud and clear. What's the order for today Captain?"

"We have heavy hostile presence on the main road that our position intersects! Think you can clean it up some?" Rex asked.

"Understood Sir! One sweep, coming right up!" Rex heard. His helmet went skyward, his HUD locking onto the signature of the Larty as it circled around in the upper parts of the level.

"Take cover, here it comes!" He called out as he could hear the engines getting close. It wasn't long after they ducked down that his helmet baffles kicked in and filtered out the noise of the low flying gunship. He heard the two blaster cannon's open up in rapid fire mode, ripping their way down the street and chewing up anything in their path.

"Gun run complete Captain!" Cutter called out.

"Good run Cutter, sounds like you did some damage with that one!" Rex said.

The streets were quiet. Rex wasn't sure how much damage the Larty had actually done, but the shock and awe value had been definite.

"Well… good to see you boys haven't lost your touch." Commander Tano said as she looked around. There were multiple dead lining the streets, including the two torn up speeders. "Nothing like a squad of the Five Oh First to turn the tides."

"Pah, turn the tides." Mas muttered, but Rex could see it in the eyes of the others, they weren't so sure. Some were certainly thankful for their help, or so it seemed. "If you want to fully help us, help us end this problem here and now." He turned to his people, "Get ready to push up!" He said.

"Mas. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, your people are tough… but I don't know if they're trained for an assault." The kid, Nyx, spoke up from his spot on the line.

"My people have been through worse. We handle our own problem's, no matter what." He said, determined. Rex could see the looks of the others as well. All as determined. He had to give them points for spirit.

"If I may, your people do have spirit, but the kid is right. You're talking an assault on what is very likely a fortified position where they have the advantage. Launching an assault would be… costly." Rex tried to word it in the best way he could.

"Our people already know about loss _clone._ Something you wouldn't understand, you have no family." Mas spat. "We'll be assaulting with or without you."

Rex had to practically bit his tongue to keep from flooring the shabuir for that. He'd lost more brothers than this man had family. He and his brothers had bled for the entire Republic, and this was the thanks they got. He stiffened some. "General Skywalker, my men are ready to lead the assault when you are." He said.

Skywalker nodded, "Alright Rex." He then looked to Mas. "My men and I will take the lead. Have your people follow up behind us."

"Whatever you say, Jedi." Mas replied, reloading his blaster pistol.

Rex shook his head some, and got his men ready. He moved up, to stand at the top of the barricade along with his Jedi. "General, Commander. I assume you'll be taking the lead?" He asked.

"Of course, Rex. It wouldn't be a Five Oh First charge if we didn't." Ahsoka replied with a nod.

"We'll proved cover for you and your men. So you can handle any stragglers."

Rex nodded, it was the classic Skywalker assault. Wedge formation, hit hard, hit fast. Overwhelm the enemy before they can gather their strength. "We're ready when you are Sir." He said with a nod. This was Rex's comfort zone to a degree. He knew how to lead an assault, and he preferred it to having to deal with civilians any day.

"My men are ready as well."

"Alright, let's get this done and we'll be home in time for dinner." General Skywalker said, igniting his saber along with Commander Tano.

"You heard the General, let's move!" Rex drew his pistols, and with that, the charge was on.

* * *

The street itself was fairly empty. Bodies lay about, torn up by the Larty's fire. Another speeder lay burning in the street, nearly burned out by this point. It seemed like any survivors had fallen back.

"Mas, where would they have set up their base?" Skywalker demanded.

"That building there, the four story one with the sign. It was abandoned so they made it theirs."

"Alright, we move in, clear the building. See if we can take their leader alive." Anakin ordered.

They made it three fourths of the way to the building when the fire started up again. Red blaster fire arching through the street from the windows. Some of it was much more accurate this time. Rex quickly flipped over to scan for heat signatures. Multiple windows glowed with the signatures from people in them and the flash of super-heated plasma bolts. Others however, showed the bolts, but not the body heat.

"They've got more droids!" He called out in warning as him and the others returned fire on the windows, his two Jedi blocking and blaster shots that came close. A few of the civilians that were more spread out fell to the fire.

"Looks like one might be an assassin droid judging by that fire!" Tano called out as they neared the building. "There's no time to wait, let's get inside and clear it!"

They got out of the enemies arc of fire quickly, moving on the front door which had been closed up. It would've withheld any physical attack aside from explosives judging by how they looked, but the doors weren't a match for the Jedi, who, with a big push, blew them open and backwards, into the back wall.

The shock wave had stunned the ones that were standing inside the atrium of the building. Rex filtered in with his squad, the firepower brought to bear by nine heavily armed clones quickly removing any resistance.

The civilians poured in behind them quickly, almost in a mob like state, barely controlled by Mas. It was clear now that they planned on making sure this gang didn't ever trouble them again. There weren't any turbo lifts in the building, and the amount of people crowding the stairs mean there was no way they could find the gang leader for arrest.

"We can handle it from here I think." Mas said as he watched his people. "I…" He took a breath. "Thank you… you helped prevent me from losing more people. I cannot forgive the Republic, not now and maybe not ever… but you Jedi… and your squad, have my thanks."

"It's what we're here for." General Skywalker said. "Our concern is the people who live in the Republic. Not the Republic Government."

The Twi'lek chuckled. "Well then, I suppose that might be something we can agree on." He turned when he saw his people start advancing again. "I must go, they need me." He said. "What is it you Jedi say? May the Light shine on you?"

It looked like the General had been about to correct them, but then he was gone, running up to the upper floors with his people. Skywalker chuckled, "Alright Rex… call in Cutter. Let's get out of here."

Rex smiled. "Cutter, come in for landing at our location. Ten plus one ready for extraction." He said.

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm back at it again. I know it's been a while, but things got busy. Been helping the family and getting ready for university, lots of fun stuff. I know this chapter is a bit off topic from the plot, but I wanted to bring Ahoska in before advancing. Things are going to pick up here very soon, don't worry. haha.

Well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, have a good day and may the Force be with you.


	12. Chapter 12

"General Kenobi, we've entered orbit around Yavin. Sensor jamming is active. Captain Darren and Commander Cody are waiting for you on the bridge."

Obi-Wan released himself from his meditation, it'd been a long trip out to Yavin, but it had allowed him much time to spend with his new Padawan. "Alright, thank you Private. We shall be there momentarily." He said as he stood from his resting place, his Padawan standing with him.

"Should I go get ready Master?" She asked.

"No, not just yet young one. I'll need you to join me for the briefing. You and your squad are going to have your own assignment for this operation." Obi-Wan explained. "You'll be expected to actually pay attention to today's briefing Kittani, as you'll have to relay the information to your men."

He heard a sigh beside him, but saw the signature bob of dark purple hair that he'd come to get used to as her way of understanding. "I understand Master." She informed him.

"I know you find briefings less than entertaining Kittani, but they are important. The information you gain from them could save the lives of you and your men one of these days." He said.

She looked down, "I know Master, they are important. It just seems like they never end and we have to pick through all the information just to find what pertains to us." She said. "I actually find them interesting when it involves things I need to know." She mumbled.

Obi-Wan smiled some. "Well, I will say that this briefing will be different. The ones on the past few days have mostly involved the ship's crew and what I've needed to know. This one however will be focused on battle strategy, objectives, and what may await us on the surface." He said.

He saw her ever so slightly perk up at this, and nod. "I understand Master. I will pay attention." She reassured.

* * *

When they arrived on the bridge, the others were already gathered around. Captain Darren was standing at the center of the holo-map display, explaining something to the others. She was maybe a few years older than Obi Wan, possibly in her early forties, and ran her ship well. She was flanked on either side by the two highest ranking clones on the mission.

"Captain Darden, I take it there were no issues in settling the ship into hiding?" Obi Wan asked.

She shook her head, smirking. "Not at all Master Kenobi. We exited hyperspace well outside their scanner range and used the gas giant to prevent them from detecting us as we slipped into orbit. We can move on Yavin Thirteen whenever you're ready."

Obi Wan nodded, "Understood. Commander Cody, Captain Fordo, do we have any probes or imagery of the planet itself?"

Cody stepped forward, "It's too risky to land a probe on the moon, as it might draw attention and put the base on alert, but imagery from probes passing over have found a base. We've been able to partially map it out." He said as he pulled up the map itself.

It was an overhead view, revealing two compounds with roughly four or five kilometers distance between them. The map focused on the larger compound.

"This is the main compound and research facility. It's size alone is a good indicator, but there's also the wall around it, the hangar here, and this, which we believe is a turbolaser battery. We believe the second one on this plateau is a monitoring station." Cody pointed out each part with ease.

"Most troubling… we'll have to deal with that station first. If it's anything like our own, then destroying it won't be an option. A team would have to overwhelm the defenses and keep the all clear signal monitoring. After that another team would need to destroy the laser battery before the main assault force could attack." He stroked his beard some, something he'd gotten used to while thinking.

Fordo got their attention. "Sir, if I may. We could deploy two small teams onto the surface using escape pods. They shouldn't draw as much attention as the ship would." He explained.

"Hmm, that would allow a rapid deployment for two squads. Alright. Fordo, you and your men will be tasked with the destruction of that turbolaser. You'll wait for team one's signal, a droid attack flair, to begin your attack. Team one will assault the monitoring station, and make sure that their all clear signal stays open while the main assault is carried out."

Obi-Wan looked to his Padawan. "Kittani, I am going to entrust this to you and Sergeant Boil's ARF squad. They're all battle tested men, and the station shouldn't be heavily guarded. Do you feel up to this?"

Kittani nodded, "Yes, I do master. I won't fail you."

Obi Wan nodded, he could sense some of his Padawan's nerves, but also the resolve to complete this task. It would be a challenge for her, to test how she could handle combat and her emotions.

"Understood. Well, let's get started… shall we?" He said as they began to plan their assault.

* * *

Kittani took a breath in apprehension as she watched Boil and his squad get ready. She'd explained the plan of attack to them in as much detail as she could, making sure each man knew the plan well. Their pod was to land a few moments after Captain Fordo's did, allowing it to draw the droids attention. They'd land a few hundred meters from the outpost and move quick to eliminate its defenders. She could feel the weight of a flare gun at her side, of course her Sergeant had one as well, but it never hurt to have a backup.

"Commander? Commander?" She heard Boil's voice from behind her, startling her some. She'd been deep in thought, and hadn't heard him. She realized she'd actually settled into pacing back and forth some.

"Yes, sorry Sergeant, what is it?" She turned to him, offering a smile.

"We're ready commander, on your orders, we'll go ahead and board the escape pod." He said as he put on his helmet. This wasn't their standard camouflage, it was a desert tan, broken up in about two or three different shades of sandy brown. Kittani remained in her simple robes, foregoing her cloak to allow her more movement.

She nodded, "Alright, Sergeant, load the men up. We have an outpost to clear." She said with a nod, before heading over to the designated pod and climbing in.

"You heard the commander, let's go teach these Tin Heads a lesson!" Boil said to get his men fired up before moving into the pod. They all secured themselves in tight, settling into their seats and stowing their gear in the makeshift spaces in the pod.

Kittani took a deep breath and opened her link with Master Kenobi. "Master, Pod One is ready for launch." She said.

"Understood Kittani, Pod Two is ready as well. We'll be launching you both soon. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master." She told him before ending the com. They would be under radio silence with the _Revenant_ once they got on the moon itself. Commander Fordo would be the one to radio the _Revenant_ that it was clear for the Corellian Cruiser to land and deploy the rest of the unit.

* * *

It seemed like they'd waited for hours as the ship moved into position, but it was only a few minutes at most. The shock of launch was sudden, the force of the boosters firing away from the ship taking hold of them and not wanting to let go. Boil himself was at the controls of the pod, guiding it as best he could as they rocketed towards the surface.

The planet seemed to race closer at a blinding speed, soon it's dull brown tones were all Kittani felt she could see through the view port.

"Entering the Atmosphere. Brace in five, four, three, two, Brace!" Boil warned.

The shock of suddenly hitting air resistance jarred the entire ship as it was forced to slow, jostling them around in their seats. Kittani could feel a tight clenching in her gut, the nerves overwhelming her as she and the troopers could do nothing but sit. They could feel the pod slowing down, and she could see the heat streaking along the outer edge of the glass as it entered thicker atmosphere. Boil trying to smooth out their descent as much as possible. The pod let out a groan as it sliced its way in, surely leaving a trail of fire in the night sky.

Boil again, shouting now over the noise of entry. "Deploying 'chute… Now!" His hand slapped down on a button, and then the worst one yet hit. It slammed them around in their seats, and while the clones were fine, Kittani was slightly smaller than what the seats were intended for. She knew she would be sore all over as her head hit the padded bar lock that held her in place. She could feel her saber digging into her side uncomfortably. They'd _definitely_ slowed down. The chute cut their speed greatly, but not for long. The chute wasn't designed to lower them completely, and it felt like just as soon as it'd been deployed that Boil had cut the line. It was only there to slow the pods decent to a survivable speed for it, it's purpose was served.

"Brace for impact!" Boil warned, Kittani barely had time to do so before the pod slammed into the ground, sending her bouncing around in her seat. The pod made a horrible noise as it cut a path into the earth, drowning out anything else. Finally, it stopped, part of the front view screen covered in sandy earth.

Everything was silent inside the cabin for a few moments, Kittani's ears ringing a bit. The first noises that reached her ears were the groans of the clones around her, along with the sound of them undoing their safety harnesses and that of plastoid armor against durasteel.

Kittani herself let out a groan as she felt the soreness in her body from the beating the landing had given her. "Everyone… sound off." She said as she worked on her own harness.

Each clone sounded off before starting to collect their gear, reporting that they were alright, if a little jostled, from the hard landing. Kittani stretched some, trying to get the soreness out of her from the impact. Boil stood up, holding onto one of the overhead guide rails since the pod was tilted at an odd angle.

"Alright… Hawkeye, get the hatch." She said, the trooper moving over and pulling the release door. The back hatch popped open, revealing them to the darkness and slightly cool climate of Yavin Thirteen. She could see the trench they'd dug with the pod, easily a few hundred meters in length judging by it.

Kittani climbed out after Hawkeye and Trapper, removing her lightsaber from her belt as her feet landed on solid ground. The air was dry, but it was cool out in the darkness of night. She knew that during the day the planet would be scorching to her as a Pantoran.

She kept her eyes scanning for any danger, especially since they'd landed within two clicks of their target. "Clear?" She asked of her men as they fanned out.

All the responses were the same, each clone stating that their field of view was clear of danger. The last response was from Boil himself, who'd stalked up beside her, DeeCee carbine raised and at the ready. "All clear, commander."

Kittani nodded, "They'll have seen the landing pods come in. Thrasher, leave a surprise for them." She looked to the man. He went over and primed a thermal detonator, placing it so that anyone who disturbed it would release the button, activating it.

"Hope the droids like my gift." The clone said, smirk evident in his voice.

Kitanni nodded in approval, then looked to Boil.

"Alright you sorry sacks of genetics, objective is a little over two click's away. Move quick, move quiet, and they'll never know what hit them. I'll take point."

No one objected to this, and soon the squad was on the move, using what little cover was available to them on the dry desert planet. It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of servo's whirring and metal clanking against sand and rock, the all too familiar sound of battle droids.

"Take cover, up in the rocks." Boil practically breathed. She knew the other clones would hear it loud and clear through their coms, the warning was only audibly made for her. Kittani didn't have to be told twice though, she followed half the squad, scrambling up into a outcropping of rocks and scrub brush to hunker down.

The clones camouflaged armor blended in well with the landscape, breaking up their outline well enough to not be easily spotted. Had she not seen them move into position and been unable to feel their connection to the force, Kittani would've looked right at half of her squad and not seen them.

The droid patrol came into view, a squad of eight B1's marching along in a spread-out formation. Kittani glanced over to Boil, her thumb resting over the switch on her light saber.

"Hold your fire… let them pass." He said, voice barely a whisper as his own blaster tracked the droids.

"Keep an eye out, whatever it was came down beyond this hill."

"Roger, roger."

"Do you think it was a Republic ship?"

"Nah, can't be. What would the Republic be doing all the way out here? Probably some pirates or something."

The droids kept chatting as they marched past the concealed group of Republic troopers. Kittani let out a sigh of relief, and once the last droid had disappeared the group moved back down from the rocks.

The outpost itself was located on a ridge line overlooking the base, just as they'd been told. Two droids stood guard by the entrance, standing stock still at the set of closed doors. The base itself was simple, one, maybe two rooms, and a large broadcasting dish. Kittani nodded, "Alright… this is it."

She quickly opened the line to Captain Fordo. "Team Two this is Team One, we are in position."

"Team one, this is Team Two, we read you loud and clear. We're standing by, ready on your signal." A voice said quietly on the other end.

"Understood, we'll begin the assault." Kittani said before ending the connection. "Sergeant, are the men ready?"

"As ready as ever Commander, on your go." He said, nodding.

"Alright, Trapper, Hawkeye… take out those sentries on my command." The two troopers moved forward, taking prone positions and sighting in their rifles.

Kittani gathered the rest of the men along with Boil, ready for the charge to the doors. "Now!" She said, and two blue blaster bolts shot forward, taking both droids in their head plates. Kittani didn't hesitate. She was up, charging forward as fast as she could with her saber ignited and held out to the side. The sound of the clones right behind her nearly drowned out by the sound of her blood pumping in her ears. She readied her lightsaber to plunge into the door and force it open quickly, but oddly enough, they opened themselves.

"Hey! What's going on out hereaaaah!?" The droid cried out as she leapt forward, plunging her saber into it quickly and bringing it down.

"J-j-Jedi! Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" Another panicked droid cried out as it scrambled for its blaster. The clones were fast. They charged through the doors. The droid was cut down by a wave of blaster fire as Kittani freed her saber and charged up the stairs with her squad.

At the top was a very surprised group of droids. Some had already managed to get their weapons, others still scrambling for them or trying to do things at their posts. "H..he..help!"

A few of the droids opened fire, Kittani deflecting the bolts back at them, clipping one's arm and another one's chest plate. Boil suddenly stormed past her with the rest of the squad, blaster carbine held in one hand as he leapt over a row of controls. His blaster came point blank with a droid head. The shot took it clean off. The other clones moved with brutal efficiency and fire control. Most of the droids fell to one or two shots.

Kittani saw the last droid scrambling for a specific control panel at the back of the station. Desperately trying to reach it from what it appeared. She reached out with the force. The droid was lifted into the air.

"No. No-no-no-no-ahhh!" The droid cried out and flailed as she rapidly pulled it back. Her lightsaber split it near perfectly down the middle.

The room was oddly quiet now, with a heavy lingering smell of burnt metal and superheated carbon. Kittani shivered some and extinguished her saber.

Boil was over at the controls, examining everything. He turned to them and nodded. "Still broadcasting the all clear… Fordo and his boys can start their attack."

"Alright, good work. Let's get the station locked down, that thermal detonator might not have wiped out that entire droid patrol." She said before making her way back outside along with Boil and some of the others. She stood out at the edge of the hill, looking down at the base below. Fordo and his men were down there somewhere.

"Fordo, are your men set in positon?" She asked.

"Yes Commander, ready."

She removed her pistol, and without a word, sent the attack flare soaring high into the desert sky. "Begin your attack commander."

Kittani expected to see blaster fire start up, or possibly a rocket headed for that turbolaser, instead she saw, felt, and heard as multiple explosions rocked the distant base. The first ones ripping the turret itself to shreds and causing multiple secondary blasts. Another one blew up an outbuilding nearby, possibly a station for the droid defenders.

There were some chuckles from the clones around her as they watched the impressive explosions. "Woahahaha, looks like Fordo and his boys went all out with the dets." One trooper commented.

"Heh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

They could see the starting signs of a firefight. Streaks of blue and red tracers being traded back and forth. "General Kenobi. Captain Darren. The _Revenant_ is clear to land!" Fordo called out. Kittani could see the flashes of blaster fire from his squad. Fordos men were well trained though, a squad of veteran, well equipped, ARC troopers was a dangerous thing indeed.

"Understood Captain Fordo. ETA Five minutes." Master Kenobi's voice came over the com channel. "Your men are to keep the defense forces busy Fordo. We'll move in once Ghost Company is on the ground. Kittani, you and your squad will remain on station and defend that outpost. We will extract you."

"Understood Master." She said with a nod.

"Alright, holding position General. Commander, before we were able to engage we saw multiple droids leave the base… roughly three squads of B1 and B2 droids mixed together. Looks like their QRF… you might want to get ready."

"Alright, thank you Captain." The knowledge sent chills down her spine, that was a sizeable force of droids.

"Sergeant, we need to get the squad into defensive positions. The droids are sending a sizeable welcome party towards us." She said.

Boil nodded, "Alright boys, you heard the Commander. Let's spread out and get some cover!"

* * *

Obi-Wan was already at the main cargo hold ramp of the corvette when it began to open, Commander Cody by his side. They could see the flaming smoldering wreckage of a few of the instillation buildings nearby. The streaks of blaster fire arced in two directions as Fordo's squad engaged the droids.

"General Kenobi, we're in position." Captain Darren told him as the ship held steady.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. "Let's move!" He called out as the rappel lines were tossed out, part secured to the Corvette. Obi-Wan himself jumped out, heading for the ground with lightsaber ignited. He remained calm, even as the wind from the ship and his fall rushed around him, and the acrid smell of oil smoke and explosives filled his nose.

A push from the force slowed him as his feet hit the ground. He could sense it as Cody and the others started landing down behind him, fast roping down from the ship. Obi-Wan started deflecting shots as they came, keeping the fire light as the clones formed up. Cody and his personal squad moved forward, laying down covering fire and catching the droid forces in a crossfire between themselves and Fordo's squad.

He locked eyes with Cody's visor plate and nodded. "Alright, let's go! We have to move quickly!" He said as he began to push forward, deflecting blaster bolts back at the B1's and B2's guarding the base. The troopers spread out into a wedge behind him, advancing forward.

Off to his left he could see Fordo's squad pushing up as well, the two groups keeping the pressure on droid forces. The droids, having already been crippled in their numbers, were quick to fall to saber and blaster shots.

Obi Wan advanced on the main building with a few squads from the company, the rest setting up a defensive perimeter around the now burning camp. Everything was shrouded in the orange light of fire, the droid attack flare having long gone out overhead. Immediately around him, his own Saber's blue color overpowered the glow of the flames in the darkness.

The doors to the building were sealed tight, black durasteel designed to withstand a direct hit from anything shy of an anti-armor rocket. Obi Wan mused over this as he plunged his lightsaber into it, beginning to cut away the locking mechanism in and of itself.

Behind him were the calls of Cody, "Alright, stack up!"

Obi-Wan spared a glance behind him as the troopers eased up, weapons raised, not at him, but at the door and what would be beyond. He continued his slow steady cut, and finally he felt the door starting to loosen up. He removed his saber, and with a solid push from the force, sent the section of door he'd cut flying inwards. The other two sections fell away.

The first room was surprisingly a small atrium of sorts. It opened up to have a small kitchen unit and living area combined. Two closed doors branched off on the right side, and a hallway headed farther back into the base. It was down this hallway that the piece of metal Obi-Wan had sent flying lay, having cut a serving droid in half.

"Alright, looks clear… Tuck, Slapstick… you have point." Cody said cautiously. The two clones moved in, blasters at the ready and watching each other's backs. They'd only made it halfway inside before it happened.

A commando droid appeared from cover, and four well placed shots cut down the two clone troopers as they spun around to engage it at the far end of the hallway. With a grace not seen by the standard battle droids, the commando stepped over the servant droid and ducked back into cover. Obi Wan brought up his lightsaber and pushed forwards.

"Send some droid poppers their way!" Cody shouted out as the clones spread out and put down covering fire. There were two command droids now, firing back as Obi-Wan had to deflect the blasts while standing over the two downed troopers. He watched two of the small metal balls get tossed down the hallway, and then as one was caught by one of the droids and thrown back at them.

Out of reaction, he shouted. "Take cover!" But it was too little too late. Had it been a thermal detonator then only the force could've saved them. The EMP surrounded the first few men that were inside the building. Obi-Wan watched as his coms went on the fritz, trying to reboot, and as the clones tried to get their helmets reset, thankfully, the other EMP had taken the two commando droids, and his lightsaber was still active.

"Status report?" He asked.

"We're alright Sir. Helmets have to reset though, along with everything else. Blasters are still good to go though." Cody's voice was muffled from behind his helmet, but he dared not take it off. "Should take two minutes to get back online Sir!"

Obi Wan nodded, "Alright, let's finish mopping up and get to the target. Squad two, you'll take the left, squad one will be with me. Squads three and four will join the rest of the company in planting demolition charges and clearing up the base."

The clones nodded and went about their business. Obi Wan carefully moved forward with the two squads down the corridor. It was all quiet from here on though. He headed right, which ended at a single door.

"Alright, get ready. We don't know what might be in there." He said softly as Cody and his men moved forward, stacking themselves on opposite sides of the door. Obi-Wan would be the first one in as always. Once in position, he nodded to Cody.

The clone activated the door, and they stormed in, lightsabers and blasters ready.

"Well, it took you long enough to deal with my Commando units."

Their target, the female trunsk, sat before them. Wearing simple clothes and lazily holding a blaster pistol pointed at Obi Wan. "So, what have you come for? To kill me? To have me tried for crimes against the Republic?" She asked, glaring.

Obi Wan carefully extinguished his saber and shook his head, "No, not particularly. You are D'yrma, the programmer, aren't you?"

She nodded, still not lowering the blaster despite a squad of clones pointing at her. "The one and only." She smirked. "Well then, what are you here for _Jedi_?"

"To have you testify in a possible upcoming trial. And for any info you've kept involving the creation of the clone army."

Here eyes did widen some at this before she sneered. "So, you finally figured it out did you?" She asked, and her hand moved to hover over a button on her computer. "Well, if you want any chance at me then these are my demands. A plea bargain. My blasted testimony, in exchange for my freedom of any and all charges by the Galactic Republic."

"I can't guarantee it, as I'm sure you know." Obi Wan told her, raising his hand.

"Ah! Not so fast Jedi. I know your kind. You so much as try and use any magic on me, and all your info is gone. I'm the best damned slicer in the galaxy, I could have this information deleted before your able to do a thing." She smirked.

He lowered his hand. "Alright. You'll have your plea bargain. On my word, the Galactic Republic will pardon you for all crimes." Obi Wan didn't want to… but the risk of a Sith having his puppet as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, it was too much of a risk.

She nodded, smiling. "Of course, Master Jedi. I trust you're a man of your word." She said, snorting some before turning back and typing at the console some. Soon, three data disks popped out. "This is everything. Dating all the way back to even before I worked on your precious clones."

D'yrma finally stood, dropped the blasted, and allowed a clone to place a set of binders on her hands.

"Take her back to the ship and start setting demolition charges. I'll get everything organized." Obi Wan said as a trooper came running up to him.

"Sir! Urgent message from Sergeant Boil!" The clone said, holding up his communicator. Obi-Wan was shown an image of Boil.

"Sergeant, what's going on?" He asked, as he watched Boil seem to take cover behind something and fire.

"We're taking heavy fire Sir! I've lost two men in the squad already, we need support ASAP." He said, followed by more firing and returned fire. Suddenly there was a distant shout, and Boil looked over.

"Trapper, lay down covering fire. The Commander's been hit! General, we need an Evac right away!" And with that, the line was cut.

Obi Wan was flooded with an urgency that he hadn't felt in a long time. A sudden flash, of him stuck behind red shielded doors while his Master fought a Sith, flooded his mind. "Cody! Finish up here! I'm going to support the ARF team!"

He didn't wait for a response, Obi Wan took off at a run.

* * *

Boil slid into cover behind the barricade where Hawkeye had dragged Commander Jaxx, he used his blaster to put three shots into a B2, putting it down.

"What's the situation with the commander?" He asked quickly.

"She's taken a hit to the shoulder and another hit to the gut. Looks like it's missed anything major but she's in a lot of pain. I've got a stim in her to take the edge off, and a bacta patch on both wounds… but she needs a bacta tank."

Boil took a deep breath, but nodded. "Keep her covered. If we don't fight these kriffing clankers off we're all gonna need a bacta tank!"

They'd been driven back to the main room of the coms center, more of the droids marching up the main entrance. Boil popped back up, firing at another two B1's as they came around the corner. At least what was left of his squad was keeping up the fire. They'd made the clankers pay for every inch of ground. Boil planned to hold them off till they ran outta ammo or the General could get here.

It was about then that another B2 walked in and fired a thermal detonator from it's wrist. Boil was sent flying before he had a chance to take cover. He groaned some, rolling over. Back at the far end of the room he could see Hawkeye still hovering over Commander Jaxx. He rolled to face the droids to see a B2, it's wrist blaster pointed at his face.

"Die Republic Do-."

A blue lightsaber ripped through it, cleaving the droid in half before cleaving through multiple B1's in a brilliant display. General Kenobi flowed through the room, cutting down the droids rapidly as he worked his way through. The last one fell to the saber slicing it's neck off.

"C..clear!" Boil managed to announce as he looked around. "Thanks for the save General."

"It seems I was just in time. How are your men doing Sergeant?"

"We lost Hotshot and Boomer. Radar's wounded. I think the rest of us are just beat up from that blast. Commander needs serious help though sir. She's got a blaster bolt through her abdomen. She needs to be in Bacta immediately."

General Kenobi nodded, then knelt down and picked up Commander Jaxx. "Get your wounded and dead Sergeant. We aren't leaving anyone behind. The _Revenant_ is on standby outside."

"And the HVT sir?"

"She's in our custody. The mission was a success."

Boil nodded, at least there was that much. "Alright. You lot heard the General. Let's get off this rock!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you were all able to join me here today. I know with the current state of things that it wasn't easy to leave your work, but, what I have to say here today is very important." Padme said with a smile as her guests, some fellow senators, enjoyed the hors d'oeuvres and drinks she'd had Three-PO prepare.

Gathered around the table were a small handful of Senators she had no issue considering friends and allies. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, Garm Bel Iblis, and Lux Bonteri.

"It's wonderful of you to have us over Padme, but, what is this information you've wanted to share with us that couldn't have been said during a conference or over Holo-mail?" Mon asked her.

Padme sighed, "The Jedi believe they've found a traitor inside the Galactic Senate."

The eyes of those around the table widened, and some quiet discussion was had before Bail cleared his throat. "Padme… what do you mean? Who is this traitor and how did the Jedi find them before we or the Supreme Chancellor did?"

"Because… they think it is the Chancellor. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine may well be a traitor to the Republic."

This time the murmuring wasn't so quiet. "Wha… Senator Amidala, what do you mean Palpatine is a traitor? I understand that no one here is a big fan of him currently, but he's shown no sign of betraying the Republic." Lux said as he calmed himself.

Padme motioned to Three-PO, who stepped forward and handed out a data pad to each of the senators there. "On these pads you'll find a list of one hundred and fifty contingency commands programed into the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Many of them are normal, expected commands, but the ones I've highlighted are not. The clones are bound to obey these orders, and from what I've been told will go into a near hypnotic sate when doing so. No longer controlling themselves."

"L…look at some of these. An order to detain every member of the senate, to disband us. Orders to wipe out the Jedi Order. An order to _execute the population of an entire planet._ W…what is the meaning of this?" Riyo asked in disbelief.

"They are all orders that also typically hand over power to the highest ruling body in the Galactic Republic… the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi believe that Chancellor Palpatine is a pawn, working for the Sith. If this is the case… then this entire war has been caused to put Palpatine, and thereby the Sith, into power."

"You're saying this entire war… the billions upon billions of lives destroyed. It's all been a game, just a way to go about a transfer of power?" Bel Iblis asked incredulously. "That we've been nothing but toys playing their game!" He asked, slamming his fist down on the table, causing Three-PO to let out a gasp and jump.

"The proof lays before us, and in the Senate chambers where our power as the Galactic Senate is stripped from us by the day while Palpatine increases his own emergency powers." Padme said, looking down.

"We can't stand for this Padme. We need to place Chancellor Palpatine under arrest right away!" Mon said, standing as though she was ready to do so right then and there. The others were nodding in agreement.

"No. We can't. That would play into his hand. Right now, the Senate and the Jedi Order are the only things holding him back. Palpatine has the support of the public in his hand. They are devoted to him and see him as trying to end the war where the Senate and the Jedi prolong it. If we try to arrest him now, it'd be too easy for him to warp the story. We need solid proof, which the Jedi are trying to get."

"Then why aren't the Jedi here? Talking with us now?" Bel Iblis said.

"Because it would draw too much attent-" Padme was cut off by the sound of a LAAT engine out on the landing pad. She whipped around, watching the door.

The white clad forms of clones stormed in, and she'd nearly drawn her blaster when she saw the blue stripes running along their armor, and the figure who entered after them. She hurried over to Anakin, but before she could say anything he'd pulled her to him, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She looked up to him a little wide eyed, "Um… Anakin… we have company." She said, motioning to the table of Senators who were now standing, most had been ready to bolt due to the appearance of clone troopers, but now they just stood slack jawed at the site of the Jedi hero embracing her.

Anakin was quick to let her go and fold his arms behind his back. "Ah, Senators." He bowed hastily. "I must apologize for my unexpected entrance…" He said, and even though he looked calm on the outside, Padme knew he was sweating blaster bolts right now. She sighed.

"I suppose I have another announcement. My fellow Senators… may I please introduce you to my husband, Anakin Skywalker."

"Hello everyone… it's a pleasure to see you all here." He said before leaning over and whispering into her ear. "I guess we have some explaining to do…."

The following shower of questions was worse than any press conference Padme had attended. After all, it was taboo for a Jedi to marry. It'd taken her and Anakin nearly fifteen minutes to explain everything, about the Jedi allowing it, no it wasn't a political move, and yes, they were officially married.

She'd been so busy she didn't even notice the second Jedi who'd come to stand beside Anakin.

"Ahsoka! Is that you?" Lux called out as she appeared from where the LAAT had docked. She watched the Togrutan smile some as Lux hurried over to her.

"Yes, it's me Lux." She said. "It's good to see you, all of you."

Padme smiled, "Where have you been Ahsoka… you just ran off so suddenly."

"I've been around." She smiled. "I just… after I left the order, I had to get away for a bit. I'm sorry if I worried everyone."

"It's okay Ahsoka. We're just glad to have you back." Riyo said as she hugged her friend.

"So." Anakin cleared his throat. "What did we happen to interrupt. Rex, you and your men can stand down. Three-PO, mind getting my squad some food."

"Oh, right away master Ani!" The droid said happily as the clones all seemed to relax.

"Well, I was just discussing our current discovery involving the Supreme Chancellor." Padme told him, and she could almost see Anakins mood darken some.

"Yes, she was Master Jedi." Bel Iblis stepped in. "If you would be so kind, can you tell us what the Jedi are planning on doing.

Anakin took a breath. "Well, we are currently collecting information. We intend to present it before the Senate and bring Palpatine to justice. Then we will use him to track down the Sith and end this war once and for all. But… we need the help and support of at least a portion of the senatorial body. To help us spread the word and support us in arresting him." Anakin said. "We need your help to bring him to justice."

There was silence around the table for a long moment before Bail Organa looked to them. "Well… then I suppose we should get started on drafting charges against him."

Every senator in the room nodded in agreement, and Padme smiled a tired one. They all knew the risks. If this backfired on them, then charges of treason were the only thing that awaited them.

* * *

Well, I'm back after a bit of an absence everyone. Sorry about that, but my family had to come first. So, I've been writing on this when I could and it turned out way longer than I originally planned. It's roughly the length of two of my standard chapters.

I want to thank you all for making this story successful, and for supporting me in writing it. I hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave a review or drop a like on the story.

May the Force be with you.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, well, I'm back at it again. I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking as long as it did. College has had me going non-stop with writing papers and doing fifty other things. But hey, I'm doing well and I try to work on Revelations when I can. I hope you guys can understand. I'm not dropping this story, far from it, but updates will come more slowly while I'm in college itself.

Anyways, enough about me. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and I'm open as always to any and all feedback you guys would like to give. Positive or negative, I want to hear it so I can improve. Also, I'd advise you guys start holding on, I've got a bit of a skip planned after this. Things are about to get interesting.

I can't thank you guys enough for the support you've given to keep writing this. It's absolutely awesome. If I don't get a fresh post up before then, I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving with friends and family.

May the Force be with You.

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed caf was more than enough to draw Anakin to life from his place resting on the couch. It was late into the evening to say the least, and barely fifteen minutes ago Senator Chuchi had left the apartment. After quickly dismissing his men back to base, Anakin had settled into the bombardment of questions the senators had sent his way. It'd been nearly endless as he offered up what the Jedi had found along with his wife, but, it had at least paid off for them all. They currently had some very influential senators on their side, ones who would willingly back them when the Jedi moved to arrest that traitor Palpatine. Everything was falling into place, they had the support, the reason… all they needed now was for Obi-Wan to get back from his mission with the information that would incriminate Palpatine.

' _Yes… and then we may take the power that is rightfully ours.'_

Anakin froze at the voice… it'd been that same one from his vision in the hangar, the same voice he'd heard other times since then. He and Grand Master Yoda had attempted to work on Anakin riding the dark side from himself, and while they'd most certainly limited it, it was never completely gone. He shivered some, tempted to ask the voice… but he could tell… it was gone. Near instinctively his own light side walls had come up, blocking that part away from the rest of him.

It wasn't until the freshly poured cup of caf was set into his hands that he snapped from it. "Is everything okay Ani?" Padme asked softly as she sat down next to him, followed by Ahsoka. Anakin looked at them for a moment, then sighed.

"It's him again… that voice." He said softly. He'd started off trying to hide this from Padme, but his wife had practically pried the information from him in only a way she knew how to do. He took a drink from his caf, then ran a hand through his hair as his wife sat down beside him.

"It's okay Ani. You aren't that… you'll never be that. I know you." She said, placing a hand on his. Anakin gave a small smile at the gesture.

"M..master? What are you talking about? What voice?" Ahsoka asked, watching the exchange.

Anakin sighed, "There's something I haven't told you Ahsoka… something that's been with me for a long while." He said. He reached out to her with the Force and didn't mask the darkness within him. "Since the start of the Clone Wars… I've been tempted by the dark side." He told her. "I… I've had visions Ahsoka… terrible visions." He stared down into the caf.

He heard Ahsoka knelt beside him. "Master… you aren't the only Jedi to have gone through that. I know it." She said. "I want to help you. And I know, you won't turn to the dark side." She said. Anakin nodded.

"Master Yoda and Obi-Wan have been helping me as well. But… I just couldn't move on Ahsoka, I failed you." He looked to her. "I blame myself for what happened to you Snips." He told her.

"That wasn't your fault, Master!" She told him. "The council abandoned me, and they wouldn't listen to you. You did all you could and more, without you, the Senate would've had me executed." Ahsoka told him.

Anakin took a breath, he still wasn't sure, but he nodded. "If you say so." He said. "I'm just glad to have you back." He saw as Padme moved beside his Padawan.

"That makes two of us." Padme chuckled. "Jedi or not, you're family Ahsoka. Nothing's changed that." She smiled, that caring smile that he could get lost in. He watched as she walked over, then pulled Ahsoka into an embrace. He smiled as she had to lean out a bit, she was starting to ever so slightly show in her pregnancy, but her clothes hid it so far. He moved over, placing a hand on both.

"She's right Ahsoka." He said, pushing the problem with his darkness behind him. "You're not just my Padawan, you're family." Anakin smiled some as Ahsoka nodded.

"Well, what's say we ord…" Padme had started a suggestion before Anakin's com beeped. He sighed, picking up his glove and accepting the call.

"Skywalker here."

"Skywalker… why are we seeing HNN Reports of a firefight involving a Republic squad and two Jedi down in the lower levels?" An unpleased sounding Master Windu asked.

Anakin sighed, "I took a squad down there and located Ahsoka, Master Windu. A group of refugees were being attacked by a gang, we decided to intervene."

"Well, your intervention has sparked a new protest here at the temple. People weren't exactly happy when they found out that your mission wasn't planned, they're saying that it's proof that the Jedi are acting above the law. We need you here to explain."

"I take it this can't wait?" He sighed.

"No, the crowd is growing. We need to settle this before it gets out of hand."

"Alright. I'll be over there momentarily." Anakin said.

"I'm coming too. It'll calm people to see a government official there. Plus, you need my airspeeder." Padme interrupted.

"I'll go as well, after all… I'm the reason why this trouble started Master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin wanted to interrupt and say no, but they both looked determined and sighed. Windu settled it.

"Alright, we will see you here shortly." He said before ending the connection.

Master Windu hadn't been lying when he'd said there was a large group outside of the temple, easily around a hundred protesters had gathered at the top of the steps to the temples public entrance, where they were halted by clone troopers and the Temple Guard. Overhead, multiple cam droids hovered, filming it all.

"This doesn't look good," Anakin said as he directed the airspeeder towards the main landing bay. "I've seen protests before, but nothing like this."

"Palpatine has been blaming the Jedi for the war's continuation… There's rarely a meeting in the Senate where he doesn't make that statement." Padme said, shaking her head. "This is the result… people don't trust the Jedi.

"It isn't like we've helped it any. The Jedi are rarely open to explain why we do things." Anakin explained, he noticed how nervous Ahsoka looked. "What's wrong Snips?" He asked, trying to ease the mood.

"Well… I guess I never expected to be back here. At least not so soon Master." She said. "What if they try to get me to rejoin the order?"

"You don't have to Ahsoka. They can't make you, and I won't let them try." Anakin reassured her as they came in to land. He could already see Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Captain Rex waiting for them. He climbed out, helping Padme after him.

"Knight Skywalker, Senator Amidala, Padawan Tano." Master Yoda began. "Good to see all of you it is, exceptionally good it is to see you safe Padawan Tano."

"I'm not a… It's good to see you too, Master Yoda." Ahsoka bowed.

"What's the situation?" Anakin asked, helping his Padawan to avoid the awkward situation for now.

"Your clones are currently the only thing preventing the crowd from pressing on the temple… we don't have enough guards to spare. It's nearly a mob out there, and they're demanding answers." Master Windu explained.

Rex joined in, "I've got Torrent Company set up in front of the crowd, blasters are set to non-lethal settings. Two more set at the entrance itself."

Anakin nodded, "Understood, what do you need us to do?"

"We just need you to try and calm the crowd with an explanation." He said. Anakin nodded.

"Well, let's get to it then." He said before heading for the front entrance.

Master Windu hadn't been lying when he said the crowd was almost a mob. People were shouting, muscling up against the clone troopers and trying to push through. It wasn't hard to read the mood of the crowd.

"Ani… are you sure you can do this? Public speaking isn't your strong suit." Padme said as she walked down the steps with him

"I'll have too. I'm one of the few Jedi that people will listen too, thanks to all the news coverage." He said. "But, I could use your help, you're better at this Padme." She nodded, and Anakin headed for the podium.

"Attention… everyone, please!" He said, trying to gain the crowds attention as his voice was amplified by the speakers. Slowly, the crowd calmed, eyes coming to rest on him. He knew how the people viewed him, as the hero of the Republic. He'd had to decline multiple interviews already. Now he just had to try and put that notoriety to use.

"You're all wanting some answers I'm sure. The squad of clone troopers that was spotted down in the lower levels was being personally led by me. We'd gone in search of my missing Padawan and encountered a series of gang members attacking refugee's down there… As a Jedi, it's my duty to help the people of the Republic. The firefight was initiated by the gang members themselves." He explained.

The crowd remained silenced for a moment, as though taking in this information. Then one man shouted, "It doesn't matter! You Jedi have no right to go around doing as you please! Besides, what are you doing here? If you're the 'Hero of the Republic' then why aren't you out ending this war!"

Anakin scowled, "My men and I are resting and rearming, that's why I am here." He said. "The Jedi are doing all we can to end the war."

The crowd was getting riled up again from the agitator's words. "The Jedi started this war!" He cried out. "You're using this war to gain power over us!"

Anakin could feel his anger rising, and was about to retort before Padme stepped forward. "Please, citizens of the Republic, hear me." She began. "The Jedi are not trying to gain control of the Republic. If they were, the Senate wouldn't allow it. The Republic and its people are meant to be free and decide their own path, hence the Senate. No one man, or group, has the right to control the people of the Republic. I promise you, the Jedi understand that! The Jedi Order wants peace, to end this war, and to find those who would threaten the Republic, so they can be brought to Justice. I understand that many of you are upset with the lack of transparency from the Order, but I promise you that the Jedi are working with the government in the best interests of the Galactic Republic and the people they've sworn to protect. Obtaining power goes against the code of their order, the Jedi only want peace."

Once again, the crowd milled about for a moment, settled by Padme's words. The Jedi had mostly ignored these protests before, but they couldn't this one, it was simply too large, too volatile. They'd only stalled because someone was finally addressing them. Anakin took a slow breath. This was what Palpatine wanted. The people against the Order. Anti-Jedi Sentiment.

"If the Jedi only want peace, then why is one of them leading the Separatists!" A man called out, an instigator in the crowd. "You're nothing but a mouthpiece for the Jedi! Only spouting what they want you to say! If the Jedi wanted peace, then why did one of their own start this blasted war!" Others started to take up his cries, gaining momentum.

It was then that one of the Clones shouted. "Blaster in the crowd!"

Anakin only had the time to react, he saw where the man had pointed and instinct took over. His lightsaber ignited just as the blaster fired at Padme. The bolt reflected against his blade as he stepped in front of Padme, and then back into the crowd. He hadn't had time to deflect it away, he was used to returning them to droids as it was. There was a cry of pain in the crowd, but it was instantly drowned out by the screams of panic. Seeing the blaster bolt arc into the crowd caused instant panic as they fled down the steps away from the temple.

Anakin looked around. The holonet news cameras were all focused on him, lightsaber ignited, standing before Padme in a very protective stance, with a line of clone troopers and a dead assailant on the temple steps. He extinguished his lightsaber, lowering it as his shoulders slumped. His one action had possibly just done far more bad than it did good.

"I… I didn't mean to kill them." He said, shaking his head. "But I had to protect you."

Padme was still partially in surprise from the incident but looked to him. "It's okay Ani, you did what you had to." She said, forcing herself to remain a respectful distance due to the camera presence.

Anakin just nodded, but he felt the presence again. He was there, feeding off the anger he felt at someone trying to hurt Padme. Looking to Master Yoda, Anakin took a slow breath. "I… I can feel it Master. The Dark Side. Please, help." Anakin pleaded, fearful that it would grow stronger. It'd spiked, the feeling of his mother was there as well, the hatred of the sand people and the attempted murderer were one in the same.

"With me, you should all come. Time to meet this darkness it is, Young Skywalker." Yoda said. "Master Windu, alright you will be?"

Mace nodded, "Yes Master. I'll handle things here." He said before belting out some orders to the Clone troopers as he headed off to deal with the news. Anakin followed Master Yoda, feeling Padme and Ahsoka right beside him as he tried to calm the dark side within.

The Grand Master had led them to a quiet section of the temple, a meditation chamber. They'd all settled onto the pillows on the floor, with Padme right beside Anakin, Ahsoka off to one side, and Yoda seated before them all. "Face this darkness, you must Skywalker, but not alone… No. Friends, allies, you shall have. A powerful ally, as always, the force will be for you. Young Skywalker." He said.

Anakin nodded and set his saber before him on the floor. He closed his eyes, settling into meditation. He slowed his breathing and felt each small piece of his lightsaber as he began to take it apart, visualizing it all with his mind. He could feel Ahsoka's presence, strong in the force, off to his right. Next to him directly he could feel the smaller force connections of Padme and his children, growing inside her. Before him was, of course, Master Yoda, who glowed brightly with the light side of the force itself. He took another breath, steadying himself. Finally, feeling his connection to them, Anakin looked to himself, to the darkness within his soul, and the darkness looked back.

Anakin opened his eyes to find himself on the bridge of a Venator in the depths of space. There was no one else around him, the bridge empty. Staring out through the viewports, all he could see was an empty blackness. Not even any stars were shining. Then, he felt the chill at his back.

' _You can't resist it. You, can't protect her._ ' It was that exact same cold mechanical voice, with the breathing. ' _You aren't strong enough to save her. You need the power, my power. If you wish to save your family, you_ will _give in to the dark side.'_ He told Anakin.

"I won't give in, the dark side only leads to suffering." Anakin fired back, staring himself down.

' _It was the dark side which allowed you to avenge your mother, your hatred for the sand people gave you power. Do not deny it.'_ His dark side said.

"I don't deny it!" Anakin shouted. "But… it was power used only to destroy. Power used blindly." Anakin breathed. "I… I don't deny the power the dark side lends me. I've felt it… I've felt what it can do. But I won't let it be used for wanton destruction and death!" He rounded on the darkness. "I won't ever let you out!"

' _Fool, you cannot control your desire. Surrender now to the dark side, and I will destroy the Chancellor and take power over the Republic. Give in to your hate._ ' With that, his dark side unleashed a powerful blast of the force, pushing Anakin back and down to his knees. ' _You cannot stop me Anakin. You can't deny what is part of yourself._ ' He said. Anakin forced both of his hands up, pushing back with the force.

"NO! I won't give in to you!" He roared, pushing back with all he could. He could feel the push of his dark side lessening. He slowly pushed his way up, but was standing on shaky knees from the force of his opponent.

' _You cannot defeat me. You know the truth. We are one in the same.'_ He replied, pushing back against Anakin.

"Maybe not. Maybe I can't. But I won't let you take power!" With that, Anakin pushed back with all he could, not just with the light side of the force, but his inner darkness as well. At least what wasn't manifested as his dark side. The dark being was forced back, across the command walkway of the ship's bridge. Computer screens shattered and cracked from the force of Anakin's push. He stood up, drawing his lightsaber. "I might not be able to defeat you… to get rid of the darkness inside me. But I will control it." With that, the inside of the command bridge flashed blue as his lightsaber sprang to life.

His dark side stood as well, drawing a saber, red joining the glow of his blue. Anakin moved slowly, gauging the stance of his opponent. It was eerily like his, which didn't surprise Anakin, this was his dark side. He struck first, leaping forward with a downward slash. His shadow blocked. Then pushed him back and going in for a quick thrust at the abdomen that Anakin slashed away. Anakin could feel the power behind each attack from his opponent, driving him back, but he was determined to give back what he took.

He parried another strike, before leaping over his opponent and bringing a slash across his back which earned him a grunt of pain from his shadow. The Dark Anakin spun, saber coming down. Rage powering his attack which drove Anakin back and partially cut into his cybernetic arm. A force push hit Anakin. He flew back, slamming into the bulkhead behind him with a cry of pain. His shadow charged him, the sound of those boots on metal creating a roar as feet pounded down. Anakin barely had time to get up and bring his saber about to defend. His shadow crashed down on him with all his might. Anakin struggled from his kneeling position. He was losing ground. The red saber pushing his own towards his neck.

' _Do you see? This is true power._ ' Dark Anakin breathed out through his voice piece. ' _This is the power of the dark side of the force. Surrender to me, and it can be yours._ '

"I won't! You may be my dark side, but you'll never have complete control! Just as the light side doesn't either!" Anakin growled out, drawing more on that well of power he'd been so afraid of for so long. He felt the power surge into him. Felt it cloaking him, overpowering the light. He pushed back, driving his dark shadow back. Finally, with a scream, he unleashed a force blast, sending the cloaked figure into the viewports of the Venator with a groan, a few cracks appearing from the force.

Anakin could feel the rage wash over him, the hatred for what he'd done, for the loss he'd suffered. The dark side consuming him. He got another force push ready, prepared to send his opponent into the depths of space before the voice reached him.

' _Good, unleash your anger, your rage, your hate. It is the only way you'll ever protect her. Join me, let us become one, and we can rule the galaxy.'_ His dark side said. Anakin froze, the rage threatening to drown him out. Another voice reached him.

' _Anakin! Do not give in to the hatred. Find the balance inside you. Remember why you are fighting!'_ It was Qui Gon's voice, just barely a whisper, but exploding in his mind like a solar flare. Voices flooded him, a deluge of light to fight back the dark, a few, in particular, standing out.

' _Master! Please, don't do this!'_

' _You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!'_

' _Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!'_

Then, one last one, one Anakin hadn't heard before, but he felt so familiar to, screamed.

' _Father! Please!_ '

He could feel those presences around him, his friends, his family. Even with Obi-Wan gone, it felt like his closest friend was right beside him. The light flooded in, chasing away much of the darkness. Taking a slow breath, Anakin released his hatred to the force. He felt himself balance out, the darkness not gone, but not overpowered by the light either.

"I won't end you. I won't let you win." He said. "You are a part of me, but you will not control me." He said, stepping forward. "I acknowledge you, and I have power over you!" He said, placing his hand on his dark sides helmeted head. There was a shout from his shadow and a great blast of the force as he disappeared, melting away. Anakin let out a breath, shuddering some as he got ready to bring himself from meditation. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the voice again.

' _Do not think this is over, so long as the dark side resides within you, so shall I._ ' Said that mechanical voice, as everything faded away.

Anakin was greeted by the faces of his wife and Ahsoka, looking down at him concernedly. He could feel his body drenched in sweat. He was winded.

"Oh thank the force." Padme murmured softly. "Master Yoda, he's awake."

"Hmm, consumed by the dark side, he was not." He heard Yoda's voice from across the room.

"I. How long has it been?" He asked, finding his throat dry. He watched as Ahsoka brought some water up. Anakin suddenly found his strength and took the cup from her, downing it greedily.

"Well, that's definitely him." Ahsoka chuckled some. "It's good to have you back, Master." She smiled.

"It's been two hours Ani. You collapsed not long after entering meditation." Padme explained. "I'm glad you're okay." She said, drawing him into an embrace which he happily returned.

Once he could, Anakin looked to Master Yoda, then looked down. "I'm sorry Master… I wasn't able to purge the dark side from me. Only stop it." He said.

"See this I do, Knight Skywalker. Present, the dark side still is, but overwhelming, it is not. Tempered it, you have." Master Yoda commented, seeming to approve to some degree. "Dominant still, the light is within you."

Anakin nodded, "I nearly gave in." He looked down ashamed. "I was so close to letting that power consume me."

"Hmm, alluring, the power of the dark side is. Yet, resist it you have, not once, but twice. Consumed you, the temptation has not." Yoda said with a reassuring look, Anakin nodded in agreement as he took another breath. He felt exhausted.

"Go, rest you should, late it is." Master Yoda said. "Your old quarters are still available. Welcome to them, you all are." And with that, the green Grand Master departed. Anakin managed to stumble to his feet, helped by Padme and Ahsoka as they made for his old quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I planned to have this up much sooner, but life has ways of making things not go how I plan them. This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but, I think it's an important one to tie up loose ends before moving on. Or at least to get the final parts of plans laid for our Jedi friends. I just wanna let you guys know I won't be posting for the rest of this year, yeah, that's right. Sorry to say but there won't be another update until 2018. Although, I'm sure you guys can wait that long ;).

To any wondering, yes, I did go see Episode 8, yes I loved it. Yes I've been fangasaming over it. I had some parts I didn't care for as much, but the movie overall was just great.

Anyways. On with the story. I want to thank you guys for making this such a success. It wouldn't have been possible without you all. And,

May the Force be with you, always.

* * *

Kittani gasped for air, she felt the burning pain in her gut and shoulder from the blaster bolts, she tried to see but everything was blurry and too bright. At any moment she expected to feel droids grabbing her, hauling her away. She fell forward, and instead of cold metal, she felt soft cloth, warmth, and strong arms catch her.

"It's okay Kittani, I've got you. You're okay little one." Master Kenobi said softly as he kept her from falling. It was then that she noticed how cold the room around her was, not helped by the thin clothing she had on and her exposed stomach. She was wet, cold, and felt sticky, a strong citrus scent filled her nose and coated her mouth with a thick medicinal taste.

"M… master?" She managed to ask as she tried to clear the taste from her mouth. She felt weak like her body wasn't fully under her control. A towel was wrapped around her to help her get warmed up some.

"Yes, I'm here. We had to submerge you in Bacta to treat your wound Kittani. You've been in the tank for two days." He told her calmly. Before she could speak she felt the rim of a cup pressed to her lips, and drank willingly as cool water filled her mouth, taking away the heavy taste of the Bacta gel. Once it was gone she took in a breath.

"W…what about the mission? My men?" She managed to ask as he helped her over to an examination table.

"The mission was a success." He started carefully, "You're squad… lost a few men." He added after a moment.

Kittani looked down, she'd failed. Those men had looked to her for guidance and she'd gotten herself hurt and some of her men killed. She'd failed her squad, Boil, and Master Kenobi.

"I'm sorry Master… I didn't protect my men." She said, still looking down.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Master Kenobi. "You have no reason to be sorry Kittani, you haven't failed." He told her. "You can't prevent every death my young Padawan, in war… things happen that are beyond our control. Things we must simply leave to the will of the force. You did your best Kittani, from what Sergeant Boil told me you listened well to his input during the battle and did all you could for your men."

She just nodded some, "Of course Master… I know that… but we're Jedi, we're supposed to protect others from things like this." She looked to him.

Obi Wan smiled at her, albeit one that seemed sad to Kittani, "Yes, we are. But that isn't a guarantee young one. We may be Jedi… but we are still only mortal beings. Even Master Yoda, with all his power, can't save everyone. To focus on such a high goal, an absolute, will only lead you to desire more power. A path to the dark side." He told her, which made Kittani freeze up as she looked at him.

"Bu.. but Master?" She started, not even sure. How could something like wanting everyone to be safe lead to the dark side?

He sat down next to her, helping her to get the leftover Bacta gel off. "I know, it seems like a noble goal to want to save everyone… to stop people from dying Kittani." He said. "But… that is an attachment of the worst kind. It may seem selfless… and wanting to protect people and make the galaxy safe is indeed selfless… but wanting to protect everyone from getting hurt, to have that level of control of the force is selfish. It is trying to overcome the will of the Force itself. Yes, we can do our best to protect others… but sometimes it is their fate, the will of the force itself, to become one with the force at that time. Even if it hurts those of us left behind." He said softly.

"I am not saying that you should not mourn the loss of your men, or that you should not remember them. I am saying that trying to change what has already happened, and dwelling upon what is beyond one's control will lead to self-destruction. I've seen masters consumed with guilt at the loss of a Padawan fall to the dark side, not from the attachment to the Padawan, but being consumed by the emotions that follow it." He said softly. "We as Jedi must embrace our emotion, but we must not let them overpower us. We can not drown in them." He told her.

Kittani closed her eyes, thinking over everything he'd just said. She nodded slowly. "I… I understand Master. It hurts… to know that I wasn't able to keep them safe. But… I shouldn't let that feeling consume me." It was true, the thought that she hadn't been able to protect her men bothered her deeply. That was part of war, she couldn't save everyone, no plan was that perfect and no being was that perfect either. Trying to do that would lead to a desire for the power to do it… and power of that magnitude with such a desire as to alter life and death could only lead to the dark side.

"Good." He said. "Fixer's cleared you to leave the medical bay already," Obi-Wan told her. "Would you like some help back to your quarters?" He asked.

She shook her head, giving him a brief smile, "No Master… I uh… I think I could use a trip to the refresher first… dry Bacta feel's worse on the skin than some of the training robes at the temple." She said with a small smile. Obi-Wan chuckled at that.

"Yes, I suppose it does." He said as he made sure she had her balance. Kittani bowed, albeit weakly, to her master in thanks for his help and supporting words, then started for the fresher with her change of clothes. Just as she was about to leave, Master Kenobi cleared his voice. "Oh, and Kittani. I'm glad you're okay, little one." He smiled. Kittani smiled in return and thanked him before heading off. It was odd… she'd always considered the masters just that, masters. But… the way that Obi-Wan was. It… he felt like more, and it felt good to her.

* * *

Rex took a steadying breath as he waited for the lift to finish its ascent with General Skywalker. This, by far, was the riskiest part of laying out their plan to stop the Supreme Chancellor. He'd accompanied General Skywalker aboard the newly christened _Resolve_ , a Venator class fresh from the shipyards on Kuat. The ship itself though wasn't important, what was, however, was its commander.

Rex snapped to as the door to the lift hissed open, revealing the bridge of the ship, looking down at Coruscant with two of the new Victory class star destroyers flanking the _Resolve_ on her flanks. On the top level of the bridge stood the man they were here to see.

"Admiral Yularen." General Skywalker said, saluting the older man before them as he turned. Rex saluted as well, far used to it, and meaning it as well. Yularen had saved them from far more tight situations than he cared to admit.

"Ah, General Skywalker, Captain Rex." The man said with a nod, giving them both a brief smile and approving nod. "Welcome aboard. Although I must admit, this visit was very unexpected." He told them.

Rex followed Skywalker onto the bridge proper, "I understand Wullf, but what can I say. After all, it's been a while since we've properly had a chance to talk." Anakin said with a smile.

This was what Rex had been waiting for. It was a code that he and General Skywalker had developed back on Teth and had also filled in Admiral Yularen as well. They never used one another's first names, or Rex's CT number, unless it was a serious situation. Admiral Yularen, for his part, smiled and made a sweeping motion.

"Of course Anakin. Why don't we go to my personal quarters and talk for a while." He said, escorting them there. Even after all this time, nothing had changed. Rex followed the two along, heading back into the Admiral's personal quarters. General Skywalker had just opened his mouth to speak when Admiral Yularen made a motion. He went over to his desk, opened a panel, and flipped a switch.

"There, now this conversation won't leave this room." He told them. "General, Captain, what is going on that's this important?" He asked them as he sat, motioning for them to do so as well. Rex settled into the seat, removing his helmet.

"Well, Admiral… we've discovered some troubling news lately involving the Supreme Chancellor." General Skywalker started carefully. "We're coming to you because we need your help."

"What do you mean? Is Chancellor Palpatine in danger? Is the Republic?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Well, no and yes," Skywalker told the man. "The Republic is in more danger than it's ever been since the war's start, and the Supreme Chancellor is at the center of it." The General said, his tone guarded.

Admiral Yularen narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying General… I'd appreciate it if you got to the point." This was what they were afraid of. Yularen had been appointed Admiral by Palpatine himself and had worked under Palpatine for a time to end corruption in the Republic itself.

Skywalker slid a reader across to the Admiral. "We've found definitive proof that Palpatine is a traitor to the Republic who has been aiding the Separatist Alliance, working for the Sith, and conspiring to overthrow the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order."

There was silence in the room as Admiral Yularen just stared at the both of them, the only noise being those of the ship itself before the Admiral snapped. "That is absolutely preposterous! General Skywalker, do you realize what you are saying is absolute treason!?" The admiral demanded as he looked over them.

"I do Admiral… I didn't believe it myself until the proof was laid out before me." General Skywalker admitted. "We have more coming as well, we've been uncovering ties that Chancellor Palpatine would've better liked to have stayed buried. He's slowly been stealing power from the Senate as well, and as you've read, many of the orders there grant him total power over the GAR." Skywalker pointed out.

Admiral Yularen took a slow breath, "General Skywalker, you know that much of the Senate is corrupt. I… I want to believe you have the best interests of the Republic, but how can I be so sure? Captain, do you agree with this?" The admiral turned to Rex.

Rex nodded, "I do Sir. My loyalty is to the Republic, the safety of my men… and to those I personally trust." He said. "I lost two good men in Tup and Fives, and neither of them was from some parasitic thing controlling them. Tup's chip malfunctioned, and Fives dug deep enough that the Chancellor had him eliminated. That Data you read just now sir, it came directly from the chip that was in my own head." Rex parted his hair, close cut as it was, to reveal the neat scar that ran along his scalp from the surgery.

"Sir… I know this is hard to believe, but if the Jedi had found these orders and wanted to start a coup, they would've just used Order 65 and had us mindlessly hunt down the Supreme Chancellor himself." Rex said, he watched as the admiral scrolled to find said order. The admiral took a slow breath.

"Were this to have come from anyone else… I would've been ordering there arrest right now." He said. "I can't believe I'm doing this but… I've seen you speak highly of, and defend, the Supreme Chancellor before General Skywalker. I don't fully believe your accusations, but I also won't turn you in. Yet." He said warily. "I want to see the rest of the proof you have as you get it."

Rex nodded, they'd anticipated it really. Admiral Yularen would want to be brought into the inner circle of everything that was going on. Especially if he was taking such risks as this. Of course, that also meant that he could damn them easily as well if he informed the Chancellor.

"It's a deal." General Skywalker said with a nod. "We'll keep you informed. We need your help Admiral Yularen. A lot of people are going to be scared when this happens, unsure. They need to see that there is strength in the Republic still." He said.

Yularen just nodded, "For your sakes gentlemen, I hope you do." He said before they were dismissed.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine sat in his office, reviewing a bill he would later put before the Senate. Masterfully worded, elegant in its design, and so subtle that the majority of the Senate would vote for it without a second thought, this would allow him to not only expand the military but to tighten his control over how it guarded sectors of vital importance. Not that it would matter anyways how he worded it. The people were so blinded in his favor that he could ask for the power blatantly and they would practically throw themselves at his feet to give it to him.

He couldn't help but sneer at the thought. How blind people could be, how trusting. Offer them bread and circuses, as a long ancient politician had put it, and give them something to fear and they will cling to you as a child does to his mother's skirts. For those senators who did doubt him, or at least did not blindly follow him, then a simple greasing of the palm was more than enough to _obtain_ their loyalty. Beyond that, there were only a few left who were true threats. The ones whom he truly stole the power of the Senate from. Oh, they too would fade away or be reigned in with time. Indeed, the only threat left to him was those dogmatic fools the Jedi. Yet, they were so blind to him that he could stand before Master Yoda himself and not have his secret revealed. Oh, how he had plans for them and their 'Chosen One'.

"Supreme Chancellor?" One of his guards asked, stepping through the door and effectively snapping Palpatine from his own thoughts.

He cleared his throat and answered in the ever-polite tone he maintained. "Yes, what is it?"

"There seems to be a Clone Trooper who wishes to speak with you Sir, saying he has vital information." The guard, a Senate Commando, said.

Vital information? What information could a lowly clone hold that he could consider vital? He couldn't deny his own intrigue. "Very well, send him in." He said.

The guard nodded, and in stepped a Clone Trooper, minus his helmet. His armor was painted the blue of Anakins Legion, which intrigued him all the more. The clone snapped to attention. "Tell me, trooper, what is your number, rank, and unit." He said.

"CC-1119 Sir, Lieutenant, Five Hundred and First Clone Legion." The trooper said. Palpatine nodded.

"Very well, and tell me, your name and why are you here."

"Sir, I go by Appo. I… well… I'm here Sir because I have information of an attempt to overthrow you from power." The clone said, seemingly worried.

Palpatine remained stoic on the outside, but inside he couldn't help but grin. A trickle of adrenaline he'd only felt twice before entered his system. The first time was during his first speeder bike race on Naboo. The second was just before he killed his own Master, Plagueis. This... would be interesting.

"Ah, well, take a seat Lieutenant. Tell me everything you know."

This would be interesting indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Well everyone. Here it is. The main event. Sorry this has been on such a long pause, but my work for Uni had to come first. I'm a history major so I had to take a break from writing this story to well, write. Lot's of papers haha. I won't lie, I'm a touch Rusty at some of this, but I hope you guys still enjoy this Chapter. Feel free to leave feedback on what I'm doing and how I can improve and, as always.

May the Force be with you.

* * *

Rex took a breath as his helmet's seals activated, the filters allowing air in but nothing he wouldn't want. His visor adjusted to an appropriate tint for the lighting inside of the Jedi Temple Hanger, and his information HUD activated and calibrated itself. His armor, for lack of a better phrase, was like a safety blanket. Not that he'd tell that to anyone. It was a comfort, and Rex could feel truly in his element when he put it on.

"You ready to do this Vod?"

Rex turned to see Cody standing before him, fully suited up, with a hand outstretched to Rex. Rex grasped the hand firmly, accepting the greeting of his oldest friend as their chests bumped together. "As ready as ever. This ends today."

They would be part of the small group accompanying the Jedi to the Senate building. Each man would lead two platoons. One of Cody's platoons would take up defensive positions at their landing site to guard the transports, while Third Platoon of Torrent would secure routes to the senate chamber. Rex and Cody's command platoons would move into the senate chambers themselves, secure them, and arrest the supreme Chancellor.

The rest of their respective units would be guarding the Jedi Temple or ready as a QRF in case things went south. This was effectively a coup after all, no, it was a coup. Just one that would save the Republic.

They'd been planning this for two months, collecting evidence, letting the media get used to clones staying at the temple, and preparing for what would be a non-lethal operation on their part. They'd be going in with blasters set to stun, and the men all carried concussion and flash detonators instead of thermals.

"Boys are all briefed up, the Jedi are ready and have the data, and the Senators are already in place." Rex said, he knew General Skywalker was throwing a fit over that one. Senator Amidala was starting to show signs of her pregnancy from what Rex could gather.

"We get in and get everything under control. Quick, clean, and simple." Cody nodded before approaching footsteps gained their attention.

"Commander. Captain. Are your men ready?" Mace Windu asked them as he walked forward with the group of Jedi going on the mission.

"Yes sir! Just awaiting the order to go." Cody snapped out, to which Rex nodded in agreement.

"Good. Go ahead and get your men mounted up then. We'll be leaving shortly." He said, before making for one of the LAAT's nearby. Rex nodded and turned to his men.

"Alright men, let's mount up! Go, go, go!" He said as his men jumped to their feet with their gear, making for the transports.

Rex got his squad to fall in behind him, then fell in behind General Skywalker and Commander Tano himself. Now he really felt in his element. This was just like old times. "General. Commander." He said with a nod as he gave his DC's one last check, seeing both at a full charge.

"How's the boy's doing Rex?" Commander Tano asked.

"We're ready for whatever the Chancellor might have in store Commander. Don't you worry about that." He said with a nod, and he meant it too.

Rex felt the shift under him as the LAAT throttled up and turned to the hangar opening. The Jedi LAAT held a couple of the Jedi Masters, more than enough to chase down Palpatine if he tried to slip away. A larger force was being prepared to take on this Sith that was supposedly hiding, once they located the Sith anyways.

The seven transports moved out in a line formation, and Rex watched as the mid-day light shined down on Coruscant's surface, reflecting off the buildings and ships as they neared the large dome that was the Senate building. Rex could feel his pulse quicken as they drew nearer. He couldn't help but realize that this might be the most important mission in his short life.

The ships settled into a holding pattern not long after, just outside one of the landing bays for the Senate building. The LAAT containing one of Cody's platoons touched down, and Rex magnified the zoom on his visor to get a better look. It didn't take long for the discussion to turn heated, and the Senate Guards were clearly on edge.

Even to Rex's trained eyes, it all happened in a flash. Several stun shots went out, dropping the guards. Some returned fire but were dropped in rapid order by the veteran clone troopers. The platoon leader waved them in, and the pilots didn't hesitate.

"Alright, boys! Here comes our part!" Rex called out over the open com link for both his platoons. The LAAT's dropped in with doors already open, and clones jumping out before they'd even lost forward momentum, tucking into body rolls along the landing pad. The LAATs never touched ground. Jedi and clone alike jumped off and came up sprinting. "Move, move, move! Get to the entrance!"

His blaster pistols were already out, and he was right behind his Jedi. Leading his brothers in. Just like old times. Cody and General Kenobi along side them, making for a door off to their right. His Jedi plunged their sabres into the door itself, cutting through the locking mechanism in record time and forcing it open.

"What the...!" The surprised senate guard said as the door was forced open. He was met with two rapid stun shots from Rex's pistols. Rex gave a simple wave forward and his platoons stormed in. Men stacked up at the various doors, tossing in concussion and flash grenades before storming in and stopping any resistance.

The attack was swift and caught them off guard. Few were able to put up any sort of a fight, and Rex noted they only had a handful of wounded. He couldn't help but feel it was going too well. The enemy hadn't even gotten a chance to sound an alarm.

His coms chirped, and he accepted the call from Cody. "Alright, Rex! My boys are in place to keep this exit open. We'll meet up with you in the main hallway!" He said.

"Roger that Cody, we're good over here. See you there." He said, before nodding to General Skywalker. "General Kenobi's assault went to plan. Ready to move on your order General."

Skywalker nodded, "Let's go, Rex, we've got no time to lose."

With that, they were back at it, running in a tight formation. Mace Windu's group of Jedi were bringing up the rear. They'd split off once they reached the main hall and make for Palpatines personal office. As they ran farther, Rex could hear what was going on in the Senatorial Chambers. It was being broadcast, as was common. Some Senator or another speaking. Rex drowned it out, instead focusing on what was in front of him. The far door was on them now, and Commander Tano darted ahead, swiping the key card they'd gotten off one of the unconscious guards. The sound of their boots quickly muffled by the carpet as grey durasteel was replaced by soft carpets, deep colors, and far fancier decoration. Then there were the four very surprised senate guards on patrol.

The hallway was a flurry of nonlethal shots for a moment before all was once again silent.

"Alright, Third platoon! Set up a defensive line here and start securing this hallway!" Rex said as he saw Cody's team come pouring out of another hallway. "First Platoon! With me!" He called out.

The Jedi spoke for a moment, in a rush. Soon, Mace Windu and three other Jedi hurried off down the hallway, most likely making for the Chancellors office.

"Rex. We'll need your platoon up on the media observation deck. It's above the rest of the chamber and will offer good cover." General Kenobi told them. "Your personal squads will be with myself and Anakin going onto these two platforms. Anakin will be on Senator Amidala's platform. I'll be on Senator Organa's. Cody, your platoon will move in to make the arrest itself."

Rex nodded, "First Squad, you're with me. Appo, take First Platoon and secure the observation deck." He said as the two squads fell in with the Jedi, the others moving to get into their positions. The Jedi had sheathed their lightsabers, and Rex took a moment to holster his blasters. They couldn't walk in like they were ready to slaughter the room, it'd cause panic. It didn't take them long to arrive at the doors, only a few spaces apart from one another. He got ready as General Skywalker pressed the access button.

* * *

The sound of an arguing senate filled Anakin's ears as he stepped down into the pod, along with Rex's squad. He placed a hand on Padme's shoulder, who jumped some, but looked back to him. "We're in position Padme… how are things here?"

"Oh, nothing new… just the Senate arguing over how to best throw themselves at the feet of a mad man with a new military budget. Did you have any trouble getting past the guards?" She asked. He knew she'd been adamant about them not hurting any of the senate guards.

"No, they'll all wake up in a few hours with little beyond headaches." He told her. No one had noticed the entrance of the Jedi and clones yet.

"Sir, First Platoon's in position," Rex told him. "Cody's reporting that his men are ready to make the arrest."

Anakin looked to his wife, who gave him an affirming nod. "Alright. Tell Obi-Wan we're going to begin. Have Senator Organa bring his pod alongside Padme's."

Anakin watched as Padme stepped forward to the microphone on the Pod. "The Senator from Naboo requests the floor." She announced. A hush quickly fell over the chamber. Padme was forceful in making her point, but she never interrupted a fellow senator, regardless of differences. Anakin felt the pod shift as it moved forward, and the momentary silence turned into whispers as others became aware of the clone troopers present.

"Wh…what is the meaning of this? Senators, why have you brought Jedi and… _Armed_ clone troopers into the building. It is illegal to…" Palpatine started, addressing Padme and Senator Organa. Anakin set his jaw and took a breath. As much as he wanted to speak up, this was the time to let Padme and Senator Organa speak.

"Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine." Padme announced. "We have found sufficient evidence to convict you of, and hereby arrest you for treason against the Galactic Republic." She said, and Anakin smirked.

"W…what!? This is absurd. Senator Amidala. Have the Jedi put you up to this?" Palpatine shouted in shock. There was an uproar in the Senate as well, as Palpatine's supporters tried to shout them down. Anakin glanced to Obi Wan, who nodded.

"Obi Wan is gonna send in Cody to make the arrest." He warned Padme, who nodded. The troopers came running in across the floor, brandishing two twelve orange on their sleeves.

"My fellow senators, if you check the console's of your pods, you will see our evidence for this arrest. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been working to undermine the Republic for the Separatists, and works for the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for." She said as the jet packs of one of Cody's squad activated, sending him up to the Chancellor's pod in the center of the room.

Anakin could hear the trooper through their comms and audibly. "Supreme Chancellor, I advise that you surrender peacefully." The Sergeant announced. One of his troopers moved in, cuffs brandished. Anakin smiled some. The war was finally gonna be over. It would finally end and he and Padme could be together.

The roof of the senate building exploded overhead. Anakin ducked as the room was filled with the screams of nearby senators. "What was that!?" He shouted.

"Clanker drop pods!" Rex's reply was all too clear, and four of them were buried into the concrete floor of the room, having crashed through many pods. Bodies were already strewn about, and the senators who weren't hurt were scattering to escape. Dust and debris filled the room.

"Droids. Appo, take'em down!" Rex shouted from behind them. Sure enough, a few squads of droids had spilled out, and were firing at the retreating senators and fighting clones. Anakin pulled Padme down as he and Ahsoka jumped in front, lightsabers ignited. The group was a mix of B1 and B2 droids, a sizeable force. However, the superior position of the clones made fast work of the droids, and soon the large room was eerily silent. Anakin turned and leveled his lightsaber point at Palpatine from the pod.

"Surrender Palpatine! You can't win!" He expected the man to cower. He was no fighter, just a politician.

At least… he had until a chill filled the room that made every hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"No, Anakin. I am afraid it is the Jedi who cannot win." Palpatine said, his voice so much darker. Anakin wasn't prepared for the sudden force blast that swept both pods back and sent them flying back, their two pods coming to rest against the mass of others. The oppressive power of the dark side was crushing down on him now, pressing on him from all sides.

Across from them, he heard Obi Wan, sounding shocked and stunned. "P…Palpatine is the Sith!?" He said.

"Why yes Master Kenobi… Yes, I am. And you are all traitors to the Republic." He said, standing with his arms inserted into the sleeves of his robes, looking peaceful and untroubled.

The doors below them were forced open, and the Jedi force led by Mace Windu stormed in.

Before they could even speak, Ahsoka shouted down. "It's Palpatine! He's the Sith!"

They all halted, staring him down and spreading out. Windu spoke up. "You're surrounded Sith. Surrender now."

Anakin watched as Palpatine sneered at Master Windu. "No. You are surrounded." He said, his voice having changed into a far more sinister tone. It was then that the hiss of ascension cables filled his ears. Appo's platoon descended down, some landing on the ground floor, while others landed on their two pods, blasters leveled. Rex wheeled on Appo, who looked down on them from the rim of the pod above them.

* * *

"Appo, Vod. What are you doing?" Rex practically shouted as he and his squads, along with Cody's, took up positions. Cody's platoon seemed mixed, some turning on Jedi, while others aimed at their fellow clones. The tension in the room pressed on Anakin's chest.

"What I should have done sooner Rex. The Jedi tricked you… they're fooling you into betraying the Republic. Give up now… and I'll do what I can for you." Appo said. Anakin couldn't believe this. His own men were turning against him, Rex's brothers were turning against them.

"Appo… you're wrong. Palpatine's a _Sith_! Brother… you're wrong… he has to be stopped." Anakin could hear the hurt, the betrayal, in Rex's voice.

"No… You do." Appo said simply.

"Yes, Yes. Excellent Marshall Commander Appo." Palpatine announced the mans new rank to them all. "Now, Commander… Kill the traitors."

Rex barely dodged Appo's first shot. How could he do this? How could one of his most trusted commanders turn against him? He pushed the thoughts away, and, with no other choice, opened fire on Five O' First blue. General Skywalker and Commander Tano were both deflecting blaster bolts, back to back. Cody and General Kenobi, across from them, were in the thick as well.

He heard the sounds of boots clang on the edge and looked up to see Appo standing over him. Rex barely punched the mans blaster away, sending it clattering over the edge. He received a boot to his visor for his efforts. Rex grabbed it and sent Appo crashing against the side of the pod as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry to do this Brother!" Rex shouted as he let go and gave Appo a push. However, he hadn't expected Appo to grab on.

"You're no brother of mine, Traitor!" Appo said as they both went tumbling over the side to the ground below. They hit. Hard.

Rex groaned, thankful that his armor had taken the brunt. Still, one of his arms wasn't working right. Appo was a short distance away, one of his legs twisted the wrong way at the knee. However, Rex was more focused on the blaster pistol aimed at him. One of _his_ blaster pistols.

"Die." Was all Appo grit out before Rex's world exploded into pain.

* * *

Anakin focused on deflecting bolt after bolt of blaster fire and trying to protect Padme, who was of course up and firing with her pocket blaster. "You know. It would be easier to cover you if you would stay down!" He emphasized the last part.

"What, and not watch your backs?" She retorted. Anakin shook his head and glanced down below them. The Masters had cleared a path to the Chancellor, and, lightsabers ignited, were moving in.

The Chancellor cackled, and two lightsabers appeared from his sleeves as he jumped incredibly high, spinning and launching himself at the Masters' with a speed Anakin hadn't thought capable. Both sabers were driven through Master Tiin's chest before he could act. The Chancellor used his body as a jumping point to move away from the other three Jedi.

Anakin glanced back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka now that things were more or less under control on the platforms. "We have to help them!" He shouted. "Rex!" Anakin looked around for his Captain. "Kix, where's Rex!?"

"I don't know Sir! He was here one minute and then he and Appo went fighting over the side!" The clone medic announced as he worked on Jesse's shoulder.

"Master! I found him!" Ahsoka cried. Anakin moved to the edge of the pod again, and the Jaig eyes staring up at him from below were an instant give away. Rex had a hole in his upper chest from a blaster. Appo was gone, as were most of the clone's who'd been loyal to Palpatine.

"Kix! Rex has a chest wound! He's your priority now! Ahsoka, get Kix down there to Rex! Rally any men still loyal to us!" He said, and without a second thought, Ahsoka jumped over the side, Kix following her a second later.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who nodded. "Well, Sith Lords are our specialty. Shall we?" Obi Wan asked as he jumped up onto the edge of Organa's pod. Anakin gave Padme a kiss, not letting her argue about this, and stepped to the ledge as well.

"Let's." He said before stepping off, dropping to the floor below.

Palpatine wasn't holding back, Master Tiin's body lay motionless on the ground. Anakin could see Master Kolar also laying motionless in some of the rubble nearby. He and Obi-Wan moved up carefully, lightsabers at the ready as they joined Master Windu, Master Fisto, and Master Allie to encircle Palpatine. The Sith's hood was up, both lightsabers at the ready as he chuckled lightly.

"Surrender Palpatine. There is no escape. You've lost." Master Windu said. Anakin felt chilled as Palpatine began laughing again, the dark side pressing in.

"Oh, Master Windu… how right you are. There is no escape. _For you Jedi_!" His laugh became a full-blown cackle. Master Allie charged the Sith, and Palpatine spun on her, catching her by the throat with a force choke. Master Allie struggled desperately, saber falling from her grip as her hands clawed at her throat. Before they could react, there was a sickening crack, and Anakin watched as he threw her body away. "Even as we speak Master Windu, the separatist fleet has assembled over Coruscant. Your precious temple will **burn**!"

Anakin chose this moment to move in, making a quick attack at the Sith's back. His lightsaber clashed with the angry red of Palpatine's. The Sith moved to bring the other saber at him, but Obi Wan moved quickly, bringing his Saber down. No matter the force they applied however, Palpatine just continued to cackle, and his sabers would not budge. They were both pushed back as a blast of the Force propelled Palpatine into the air. Palpatine landed a few feet away, looking directly to Anakin, his eyes glowing the yellow of the Sith.

"You cannot save her you know." He said with a sneer. "The Jedi won't allow you to raise your children. They will take them from you and if you ever see them again they will not recognize you. Then what Anakin? You'll have failed to protect your wife and have lost any children you may have."

Anakin froze, he'd been masking the children's force presence to ensure Palpatine wouldn't know. "Y…you're wrong! I can save her, and Master Yoda has given me his word!"

"Yes, and I am certain that is all he has given you. What of the dreams you told me of Anakin? Of Padme dying. Did you tell Master Yoda of those? Did he immediately grant you access to the forbidden section of the Jedi Archives? Or did he deny you, saying that they were just dreams!?"

Anakin could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Could he save Padme? Could he protect his children. Master Yoda had never fully stated that they would be allowed to raise them. He could feel that darkness inside him rising up again.

"Anakin! Don't listen to him! He's trying to poison your mind!" He suddenly heard Obi-Wan shout. His Master… his brother, was looking to him with concern. But Anakin was doubtful. If Master Yoda did take his children, would Obi-Wan stand with the council like he had with Snip's trial?

"Join me Anakin. Join me and I can teach you what my master learned. Ways to preserve and save life. _I_ can save Padme for you, and I will let you train your children and raise them as a family." Palpatine retorted. His voice had gone back to that of a smooth government official, the voice Anakin knew so well.

"Anakin. You have my word; the Council will _not_ take your children from you. We will help you and Padme. I won't allow them to tr-aghh!" Obi-Wan had nearly finished before something cut off his voice. Obi-Wan went wide eyed, gasping for breath against the Force Choke. Palpatine had one hand extended.

"Anakin. He is betraying you as we speak. There is no choice. Join me, and I can help your family."

"My family doesn't need your help!" There was the sound of a blaster rifle firing. Palpatine released Obi-Wan and expertly blocked the single blue bolt that Padme had fired at him. The bolt then hit a Thermal detonator carried by one of the many battle droids that'd been dealt with earlier. Palpatine let out a scream as he was enveloped in the explosion as Anakin shielded his eyes. He looked back, to see Padme holding a clone DC rifle and bracing it on the edge of her senate pod.

There was a shout of rage from Palpatine, and Anakin's look of surprise turned to one of horror as two senate pods were brought down on top of Padme's, covering it as she screamed.

Anakin couldn't believe it. ' _No. Nononononono!_ ' " **NO!** " He roared, as did the darkness inside of him. Anakin charged Palpatine, bringing all his rage down on the man who was in the process of recovering. Their lightsabers locked again as Palpatine brought his up, but this time Anakin was pushing him back.

The lock broke, and Anakin spun away, carrying the momentum into a new strike which Palpatine blocked again as Anakin lay into him, moving with the Sith as they threw strike after strike at one another. Anakin could feel his rage boiling within. The Darkness boiled up, overpowering the light. As the two parried each other again, Palpatine changed tactics. Lightning shot from the man's hand, and Anakin's body seized up. It was excruciating, far worse than Dooku's lightning.

It stopped when the other masters caught up to the duel, which Anakin noticed had moved across the bottom floor of the chamber. Residual lightning flickered across him for a moment as he pushed himself up, just in time to see Palpatine unleash another blast of the force which sent Anakin and the masters flying back. Anakin felt his body slam into one of the pods, knocking the wind from him. Palpatine had turned to advance on them as Anakin pushed himself up, seeing multiple of the still loyal clone troopers move in around them to support the Jedi. Before they could attack though, the wreckage of a ship crashed through the senate building, shrouding them all in dust and some debris. The main portion however, split the room in half, and gave Palpatine a chance to escape.

"Obi-Wan. Stay here with Skywalker. Master Fisto and I will go after Palpatine." Anakin heard Master Windu say. He was back on his feet and watched as the two Jedi leapt over the wreckage, lightsabers ignited. Anakin instantly wheeled to where Padme's pod had been and breathed in relief. Ahsoka had lifted the two pods off to reveal Padme, along with the clone troopers and Senator Organa, alive and well, if a bit shaken.

"It's okay Anakin. I've got you." Obi Wan said.

"H…How's Padme? We… we have to go after him. He'll pay for trying to hurt her."

"She's okay. No Anakin. We have to trust Master Windu and Master Fisto. We have to get back to the Temple." Obi Wan said as Anakin leaned on him for a moment as he regained his stability. "You've been burned, and your cybernetics in your hand are damaged. The Temple is very likely under attack."

The darkness in Anakin was raging at him to chase down Palpatine and end him for what he'd done. Anakin took a breath, resisting the temptation and urging the dark and light in him to balance out. He managed to level himself without Obi-Wans help, and ran over to where the clones were helping Padme down. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here Ani. I'm okay. We all are." She said. "You didn't loose us. You aren't going to."

He just nodded, reassuring himself for a moment. "He got away Padme. I can't let him get away." He said.

"Not for long. We will catch him. For now though… we need to get back to the temple. They need us there too." He sighed, and looked around. His own clothing and body were singed and banged up from the fighting. They were all covered in dust. The dead lay everywhere, both clones and Jedi. Kix was hurriedly working on Rex, having removed the Captain chest plate to reveal a blaster burn in his upper chest.

Anakin took a breath, "Okay. We'll go. But I won't let him get away with this Padme." He said, the rage still barely controlled.

"I know. He won't. We'll bring him to justice Anakin." She reassured.

"Sir. The Captain is stable, but he needs a med bay. Shot missed his heart by two inches." Kix reported in. "Also, you need to see this. Jesse, show him."

Jesse, one of the ARC troopers, walked forward and pulled up his comms wrist, which was active. The message was like a punch to the gut. It was Palpatine's voice.

"To all Clone Commanders. Execute Order: Sixty Six."

* * *

Well, let me know what you guys think of it all. Many clones betrayed the coup because while they all did not want to become like droids, many of them were still more loyal to their training. Absolute, blind, near dogmatic loyalty to the Republic, and namely to the acting Chancelor. Plus, when you remember that this is after battles like Umbara for both the 501 and the 212, there are quite a few new replacements in who aren't as loyal to the Jedi as the Old Breed would be. I did this because, as one of you guys helped me realize, I was letting this rebellion get too big.

I will also warn that while this is no Game of Thrones, any character, canon or OC, is open to die. Rex, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Kittani, are not impervious and I'm trying to give them as little to no plot armor as I can.

To all of you who have given me suggestions. No, your ideas are not annoying. I love many of them. However, I have a plan for this and while I can work some ideas into it, as it becomes more solid there are less and less places to change things. But. I encourage all of you who don't already to try your own hand at writing, there are so many amazing Ideas I've heard that I wouldn't mind seeing myself. Give writing a shot. Make an account. Do or do not, there is no try. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, because you will get better. My first story on here was terrible, and I'm still improving to this day.

Finally, thank you all for sticking with me through the hiatuses I've gone on. The story will be getting back on track soon, I promise that. Thank you again for making this story everything it is now. It means so much to see how many people are supporting this little hair brain story of mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, sorry this Chapter is a bit late. I'd wanted it out sooner, but had to rewrite it. I'd originally planned for them to somehow get ahold of a Venator, but it just wasn't possible. This became my new solution. This chapter also took time because I had to figure out the right technical details on ships to use and such. Such as using the Sundered Heart, better known as the Tantive III from ROTS. This is the ship that Organa would be seen bringing Leia to Alderaan with. As well as having to figure out a starfighter that had a hyperdrive. Thank you for that one, Anakin.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always,

May the Force be With You.

* * *

Kittani Jaxx, Jedi Padawan, hid inside of a storage room at the Jedi temple. She had been running for the past half hour alongside Gant Sarat and a group of younglings and padawans. She and Gant were the oldest there, with a large group of younglings in their care. They'd been watching the holonet news coverage of the Senate meeting, waiting to see the arrest of Chancellor Palpatine. But everything had gone wrong. The news feed was cut just as Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker appeared, and then the explosions had started. Coruscant was under attack by the Separatists, the temple had been targeted by orbital bombardment. Then, things had gotten bad.

Kittani froze at the sound of footsteps outside, multiple people, and the occasional clicking of armor. "Check these rooms. We have to find them." The voice, definitely a clone's, said. She should have breathed a sigh of relief. Less than an hour ago she would have. Now it sent a chill of fear down her spine.

"Kittani. We're cornered… There's nowhere to hide." Gant whispered, barely a breath in her ear. She nodded some, and looked to him, removing her saber. They'd locked the door. She could plunge her saber into the mechanism, but that'd blow any chance they had at hiding.

"We give the younglings a chance to escape… there aren't many." She said. Gant nodded, his own saber out and ready to ignite.

Some of the footsteps had stopped, and there was the sound of someone splicing the door controls outside. The door opened, revealing two clones as light spilled into the darkened room. Kittani ignited her saber and Gant pushed with the force, sending the two clones into the wall to stun them. She charged while they had the element of surprise. A clone in Two Twelve Orange was there as she came out, she prepared to strike.

"Commander, wait!" The clone shouted. Her saber was at his neck, but she froze when she saw the telltale symbol of a Twi'lek child's face painted on his helmet.

Sergeant Boil carefully lowered his rifle. "Commander… it's me. We aren't going to hurt you." He said, his tone careful and steady. Kittani's heart was racing. How could she know? The clones had been shooting at Jedi when she fled. They'd heard the Supreme Chancellor issue Order 66. Was Master Kenobi even still alive?

Boil carefully moved his hands up to his helmet, removing it slowly. She couldn't sense deceit from him, and his eyes showed it too. After a moment, Kittani extinguished her lightsaber and practically threw herself at Boil, wrapping her arms around him. Boil patted her back some for a moment, then sighed. "Commander. We have to move. General Plo Koon ordered us to gather up as many younglings as possible and make our way to the main hanger."

She nodded some, "Boil. What's going on with the clones… I thought the chips were removed?" She said as she motioned for Gant and the younglings to come out, that it was okay. Looking around, Boil was leading more than just Nerra Squad. He had a mix of troopers from both the Two Twelve and the Five Oh First with him.

"Turns out some of them weren't as loyal to the Generals as we'd thought." He said, shaking his head. "From what I can gather, some mid ranking officers must have dropped the ball and turned their men against us."

Kittani was saddened by this. All the hard work that had gone into stopping the war and it'd just gotten worse. She looked to the clone troopers, now all recovered and ready, and then back to Gant and the younglings, more than a few of which who were clearly afraid, as was she. She then looked to Boil again and took a breath. "Alright. Sergeant, think your men could form a protective ring around the younglings? They have training sabers but are still learning. Gant… what do you say? With me at the front?" She asked, smiling some.

He nodded, "I wouldn't want it any other way Kittani." He said with a smile. They were both afraid, she knew she was. She took a deep breath, releasing her fear to the force, then nodded.

"Alright. Let's move." She said, the clones in position and Sergeant Boil with her and Gant. They began to move towards the hangar quickly, keeping a tight formation to guard the younglings. The temple had an odd silence to it now. Normally one would see Jedi and Temple guards everywhere, but now it was a strange silence that unnerved Kittani.

Her feeling was reinforced as they rounded a corner, coming into one of the more open areas of the Temple. The bodies of Jedi and clones covered the ground. The large room smelled heavily of ozone. She could feel the fear of many of the younglings in the force, and was sickened by the scene herself. "Come now. Let's keep moving. We aren't too much farther now." She said to reassure them. They made their way through the room, Kittani making sure to avoid the bodies as much as possible for the younglings sake.

They had to keep moving. The writing was on the wall at this point. The Jedi Temple, the only home she'd ever known, was no longer safe. Coruscant was no longer safe for the Jedi. Was anywhere safe for the Jedi? She pushed the thought away and instead compartmentalized like Boil had taught her. Focus on what she could control, which was getting them to the hangar. The distant sound of blaster fire was becoming clearer, and as they approached another section of hallway Boil lifted his hand up in a signal for them to stop.

"The hangar that General Plo Koon designated is up ahead. There will be a group of loyalists between us and the others." Boil said. "If we move fast, we can take them by surprise."

Kittani nodded, "Where do you want myself and Gant at Boil?" She asked. She'd been learning tactics quickly, but he was still far ahead of her in tactical knowledge.

Boil looked to her, "Do you trust me, commander?" He asked.

* * *

"Move, Jedi dogs!" Boil shouted out as they marched. He prodded Kittani in the back with his blaster as they approached the loyalist clone lines. The fighting was hellish, but at the least, it reassured him that the Jedi and his brothers were still up and fighting. He watched as a Five Oh First officer turned, raising his rifle.

"Sergeant! What're you doing? You know our orders!" He barked.

"Lieutenant. I have a plan. We show them we have younglings. It'll make them hesitate, they'll do something stupid or they'll surrender." He said.

The officer lowered his rifle and contemplated it. "Alright… But one sudden move and they won't leave this hallway." He barked. Boil nodded and pushed Gant forward this time. They had to get as close as possible for this to work. The two Jedi moved forward with him. Once they got close, the lieutenant grabbed Kittani by her shirt.

"You're gonna come with me!" He said, starting to haul her away.

"Lieutenant!" Boil snapped, the trooper looked back, his face level with the barrel of Boil's carbine. "I can't let you do that." Boil fired twice, the other clones in his squad letting loose on the loyalist clones. The two young Jedi dropped their hands, having hid their sabers. They quickly joined in, Boil focused on firing quickly. It pained him to have to gun down his own brothers but… he'd made his choice, they'd made there's. He flattened himself to the wall, acting fast as they pushed up. The loyalists had next to no time to react. They weren't expecting to get outflanked.

"Push up! Let's move!" He shouted and took the example of Commander Cody by leading from the front. The Jedi were with him, and the rest of Nerra squad not far behind. The other troopers were bringing the younglings up, keeping a covered formation around them.

The Hangar was pure chaos. Boil had directed his men to engage the other loyalist defensive positions as they'd spread out. The Jedi and troopers had fallen back to a defensive position around some gunships, a few fighters, and some supply crates.

"Hawkeye! I want suppressing fire there with alpha team." He said, using his helmet to designate the fire zone. "Radar! Keep the enemies heads down there!" He said, directing his two teams to either side as he tried to get control. Master Cin Drallig was leading the defense across the way.

"Sergeant! We got incoming!" One of the Five Oh First shouted from behind them. More loyalist clones had appeared, and were firing at them.

"I'm on it!" The male Padawan said, moving in to cover the clones and younglings.

"We have to move Boil!" Kittani shouted.

He nodded, he couldn't let the pressure get to him. "Alright! Back in formation! Keep the fire up as we move! Commander, I need you two covering our flanks! Blackout! I need your squad covering the rear! Give those shabuirs' something to think about!" The Five Oh First corporal nodded.

"Cover me!" His vod shouted, grabbing a thermal detonator, priming it, and slinging it down the hallway.

"Alright! Let's move!" He accessed the defending troops across the way. "COVERING FIRE!" He bellowed before charging out, firing his blaster with one hand as he kept the others moving. A wave of blaster fire poured out from the defensive position to cover them, and multiple Jedi leaped up, lightsabers at the ready and rushed out to cover them. He stopped at the barricade, an open gunship door, and lay down suppressing fire for the others as the younglings were ushered in and the Jedi slowly fell back.

"Sergeant Boil. Glad to see your mission met with success." General Plo Koon said as he fell back, the blast door of the gunship closing after him.

Boil nodded, taking a breather now that they were in cover. "Glad to see you're still fighting General. I found as many as I could. What's the situation?"

"Good work Sergeant! And I have to say it isn't well. We're cut off here… and I fear we've lost contact with the rest of the temple. Master Yoda is here, helping to lead the defense…"

"Incoming!" A clone suddenly shouted.

Several gunships came swooping into the hangar, low, their weapons primed. Boil turned his blaster towards the gunships, as did many of the other clones. The gunships opened fire, ripping into the loyalist positions, covering them.

"It's the strike team!" A clone trooper shouted. The gunships landed, doors sliding open as multiple troopers offloaded, accompanied by General's Skywalker and Kenobi, along with two civilians. The fire from the loyalists had gone quiet, them regrouping, and Boil took a breath, looking to his squad.

"Alright… everyone take a breather and check your ammo… Something tells me this day is just getting started."

* * *

Anakin helped Padme down from the gunship, then made room as Kix and Jesse made room for the Laati's medical droid to work on Rex. He looked around, and what he saw pained him. There were so, so few Jedi left. Maybe forty Jedi ranging from Padawan's to Masters, and not all of them were Knights, instead, many were from the Service Corps branches. However, it did seem that they had managed to save a good deal of the younglings.

Master Yoda made his way over, "Outmaneuvered us, Palpatine has. In the Senate, what has occurred?" He questioned them, it was clear to Anakin the old master seemed pained at the loss of so many.

"Master. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. It would seem that many of the clones chose to turn against us and follow him." Obi-Wan answered. "He is… He is more powerful than I could have ever imagined. Far more powerful than Dooku. How he could have hidden this from us for so long…"

"Focus on the why, we must not. For a Millennium the Sith remained hidden. Trained in deception, they are."

Anakin spoke up, "Master's Windu and Fisto are still at the Senate building. If we rally the clones and Jedi here, we could go and help them. We could still capture him…"

"No. Succeeded, Palpatine has. Against us, the Republic is." Yoda said before pointing out the open hangar door. Anakin turned to look and saw one of the Emergency broadcast holoscreens moving through the streets. Alongside the flashing warning screens, it gave the warning to avoid any and all Jedi as well. Stating that they had attacked the Supreme Chancellor and were traitors.

"I… how could he have known?" Padme asked softly. "How did he know we were coming?"

"I… it was Appo." Anakin turned to see Rex laying on his stretcher, looking over at them. "H… He changed after Umbara… wasn't as trusting." Rex took a slow breath. "Guess he wasn't the only one." Kix quickly moved in, making him rest.

Anakin couldn't believe it. Betrayed by one of his own officers, and so many of his men. He looked to Master Yoda, as were so many others. "Master, what should we do?" He asked.

Yoda seemed to ready himself. "Escape, we must. Stay on Coruscant, we cannot. Hunted… we now are." He said.

"We'll need a ship… or ships." Master Shak Ti said as a clone worked on her arm, the burn from a blaster bolt obvious. "The few transports we have here would never hold us all." She added.

Senator Organa stepped forward. "I think I might have an answer to our problems." He said. "It would be a tight fit, but the Sundered Heart should be able to carry everyone. But… it isn't heavily armed. We would need an escort. It has a small hangar bay… It could fit two of the fighters here." He added.

"That would be… dangerous." Obi-Wan said. "We'd have to escape through the battle."

"Danger, yes. But, our only option, it is." Yoda said. "Distracted with each other, both sides will be. Protect us from starfighters, our pilots can. Know of a safe place, I do."

"I'd have to collect my own ship… I have to get to Naboo." Padme said suddenly.

Anakin looked to her, "What do you mean Padme? We have to stay together." He said. "I won't lose you."

She sighed, "You won't Anakin… but… my family is there. I can't leave them." Anakin knew there was no changing her mind. His mind instantly flashed with the thoughts of his nightmares. Of the voice saying that he could not protect her. What if something happened to her?

"Then I'm coming with you." He said.

"Anakin. You can't. We'll need you as an escort pilot for the escape ship." Obi Wan said, looking at him seriously.

"I can do both Obi-Wan." Anakin pressed. "I still have my old ship here. The Azure Angel. I modified her with a hyperdrive."

"Anakin… we need…" Obi Wan started before a clone trooper interrupted.

"We have incoming! Looks like some of the Coruscant Guard got dispatched!" He shouted.

Before anyone could protest, Anakin took off running, pulling Padme with him. "Get everyone on the gunships!" He called out.

"Ani! What are you doing?" Padme asked as she hurried to keep up with him.

"It'll be a tight fit, but I can get us to Republica 500 faster than the gunships, and with less attention," Anakin said. "Besides. I need R2 to fly with me." He added as he got into the cockpit, helping her in after him. It was tight, with his arms around her to grab the controls. "Just hang on."

He powered the ship up, arming his weapons systems and going through his checklist in his head. Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon had also gone to their starfighters, while the others were loaded onto multiple gunships. Anakin lifted off, and, making sure Padme was secure, shot towards their nearby apartment.

The fight had descended to the upper level of Coruscant. Anakin flew low, using the cityscape itself as cover for them both. There was no way he could engage in a dogfight, not with Padme here.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Anakin?" Padme asked him, clearly a bit panicked by the speed with which he flew. They were practically streaking over the engagements in the city in an effort to avoid engaging. A few blaster bolts were streaking past the aircraft itself. He focused on piloting and could see the building approaching. He could also see that the clones had transformed it into a temporary headquarters.

"Oh, this is gonna be rough. Hang on Padme!" He said as he throttled up to the max, making for the hangar where her ship was held.

"Anakin… the doors are closed!" She warned him.

"I see it!" He said as he armed his ships proton torpedo launcher. He fired one, watching as it streaked into the door, him following its trail. They shot through the new entryway, and Anakin immediately slammed on the reverse thrusters, spinning the ship around in the small space of the hangar and then using his engines to slow momentum. He dropped his landing gear, and after a bit of skidding, the ship came to a stop.

Panting some, Anakin opened the cockpit and helped Padme down. "Is that what you call flying most of the time?" She asked, not able to suppress her chuckle.

"Hey. I got us here, didn't I?"

"Well, Yes. But I think those clones will take interest in why we just invaded their base." She retorted. "R-Too and Threepio should be here shortly." She said.

"Both of you! Hands up! Surrender now!" A clone suddenly shouted. Anakin instantly moved to protect Padme, drawing his lightsaber as the clones moved to encircle them.

"We're surrounded," Padme muttered. "Told you so."

"Yeah yeah," Anakin muttered. "Any plans here?"

"I was hoping you'd have one." She said.

The clone shouted for them to be quiet, but was then interrupted.

"Oh, Mistress Padme! Master Anakin! It is so good to see you, what is going on outside?" Threepio said as he and R-Too came into the Hangar. The clones turned to see the new disturbance, and this was Anakin's chance. He reached out with the force, lifting the group of clones into the air as they all shouted out. He swung his arm, sending them flying into the wall of the hangar.

"Well, that's… one way to handle it." Padme said as she hurried over to her personal yacht. "Threepio. You're with me. We're going on a trip."

"Oh! Shall I pack you some things, Ma'am?" The service droid asked, hurrying off to help Padme. Anakin turned to R-Too.

"We've got a bit of a fight ahead of us R-Too. You ready buddy?" He asked, the droid beeping out his answer and heading over to the droid port for his fighter. Anakin hopped in, getting settled. "Padme, do you read me?"

"I hear you Anakin. I'm ready." She said, her ship powering up.

"Alright… let's link up with the others." Anakin said, rocketing out of the hangar after Padme.

Anakin did one final check of his systems as he formed up with the Sundered Heart, along with Obi Wan and Plo Koon. They were already gaining altitude, preparing to escape Coruscant's gravity. Padme's ship had fallen into a close formation with the CR-70.

"Well, glad to see you could join us Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, I promised I would." He said, grinning. "Besides, this is where the fun begins. Do you think I'd miss out on that?"

"I hate to interrupt, but it would appear we've finally gained the enemies attention." Master Plo Koon said. "Both of them."

Anakin looked ahead and saw a series of vulture droids charging at them, along with a flight of Hyena bombers. Diving after them were a group of clones in ARC-170's.

"Anakin. Master We can handle the fighters. You need to keep those bombers away from the ships!" Obi Wan said.

"On it!" Anakin called out. He set his target designators to mark the bombers, and throttled up. It was a game of Nuna between the three Jedi fighters and the droids, followed closely by clones. They were closing, incredibly fast. Anakin held his fire. Then, just as it seemed they would collide, Anakin opened up along with Plo Koon aObi-WanWan. They peeled off, drawing the fighters attention while Anakin aimed for the bombers. He opened fire, throwing his fighter into a spin and cutting through two of the Hyena's with his cannon fire.

He kicked his fighter around as hard as he could to give chase, the Bombers still charging at their target. Anakin opened fire on the remaining two bombers, hitting one and sending it spiraling into the other. Suddenly, blue plasma blasts shot past his cockpit, he glanced back to see three of the clone pilots giving chase.

"R2, focus power to the rear shields." He said as he pulled up, pushing his ship into an upward climb, putting some distance between him and the ARC-170's. He kicked his ship around again, jackknifing into a downward dive at them before firing, clipping one's wings as he rocketed past. The other two refused to give up, still pursuing him. He dove down, through the wreckage of a venator, but the pilots followed. He waited till they exited the debris field, then cut power to his fighter and used the force to swing it around, firing at both ships and finishing them. He throttled up, trying to stay near the slower corvette.

"We're nearly clear for the hyperspace jump." Senator Organa announced. "Both sides are too busy with each other. But we have a problem. There's a droid Frigate blocking our path." He said.

"I'm on it. Just be ready to jump. Obi Wan, Master Plo Koon, go ahead and get to the Hangar." He said. His was the only ship able to make hyperspace jumps, if they didn't make it on board, they'd be left behind.

Anakin went to full throttle, charging at the Munificent frigate. It was then that he heard Master Kenobi.

"There's too many after us. We can't land!" He said. Anakin looked around and saw the two Eta fighters with a large number of droids after them.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Anakin said, preparing to turn his fighter about.

"No! Stay on your attack run Skywalker. Master Kenobi, make for the Hangar. I'll be behind you."

"But Master Plo Koon!" Anakin challenged.

"It's okay Anakin. Finish your attack run." The Jedi Master said, turning his fighter around and engaging with the droids, drawing them off Obi Wan. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan gained speed, making it to the ship.

A burst of Flak returned his attention to the frigate in front of him. Arming his proton torpedoes, Anakin fired a spread of six, aimed right for the control bridge. They all struck home, and the Frigate's flight path began to deteriorate as the fires spread.

"Okay, you're clear! Prepare to jump!" He said as he primed his own hyperdrive for the jump to Naboo.

"Wait! Master Plo Koon isn't on board yet!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted over the coms.

Anakin searched around, trying to spot the Kel Dor master's ship. He quickly locked on to it, and it wasn't good. Master Plo Koon had multiple fighters after him, including droid Tri-Fighters. His own Eta was smoking heavily from one engine, fire spurting out of it.

"I… won't be able to make it on board. There are too many." He said.

"I'm coming to help!" Anakin declared, but the Master stopped him.

"No. If you don't leave now, it's just putting everyone at risk. Go. I will be okay Anakin."

"But Master Plo!" Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry about me. Goodbye, Little 'Soka." He said, and before they could argue, his coms went offline.

"We're ready to make the Jump. Sending coordinates to yourself and Senator Amidala, Jedi Skywalker." Bail said.

Anakin watched as the corvette jumped into hyperspace, then closed his eyes and, on her mark, jumped to Naboo with Padme.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I wanted to say sorry that this is such a short chapter. I started working and things got very very busy. Leaves me pretty tired when I do have the free time to write. I might take a bit of a break to slow down but be able to create better chapters and longer ones overall. At least until I pause my job to go back to college. Anyways, I hope you all do enjoy.

As always, may the Force be with you.

* * *

The calming blues and greens of Naboo filled Anakin's view as his ship left hyperspace. Off to his left was Padme's own ship, the sleek, almost silver hull reflecting the light from around them. "Padme, everything okay?" He asked her as he fell into formation.

There was a momentary pause, "Yes, we're fine. I'm contacting my parents now. We'll have to collect my sister and her family too." She said. "Chancellor Palpatine could use them as leverage." She said as they started the process of entering the planet's atmosphere. Instead of heading towards Theed, they were making for the mountains.

"Padme, where are we headed? I thought your parents lived in Theed?" Anakin asked as he kept an eye out for any unwanted guests.

"They did, but chose to move back here for the peace and quiet." She told him. "Sola and her family don't live here, but they can get here quickly from Theed." She said.

Anakin sighed some, "Okay... but... what do we do about your parents and... us?" He asked, a bit nervous on this subject.

THere was a moments pause before Padme spoke. "We can talk to them once we're all safe. We don't need to put too much on them." She said.

"Alright." He said, still feeling woried. "R2, prep us for landing."

They entered one of Naboo's mountain ranges and settled into a valley. This was a place Anakin had never been before, and was every bit as beautiful as the lake country and Theed. Before long, fields of wild grasses and forests gave way to farmers fields. It was then that Anakin felt and heard the two fighters drop in behind them. He glanced back as two N1 Royal Starfighters drop from the clouds. The two fighters settled into an escort pattern behind them, making no move to attack. One hailed them over comms.

"General Skywalker, Senator Amidala. Queen Apailana awaits. Please land at Platform's Two and There." The pilot announced.

Padme reacted before Anakin could, "Alright. Tell the Queen we will be there shortly." She said, before switching comms. "Don't worry Ani… I know Apailana. We'll be okay." She reassured him as they rounded a corner of the valley. Spread out below them was a large village surrounded by streams. The buildings were colored in the classic styles of the Naboo. They made their way over top of the village, nearing a small landing area for ships. Another Royal Palace ship akin to Padme's was already settled there, and many people were gathered around as well. Anakin carefully guided his ship to the ground next to Padme's.

The two N1 Starfighters regained altitude, going back to cover them from the skies for safety. Aside from the durasteel platforms they were on, the only thing that surrounded them were the green fields and nearby village buildings. A small contingent of Naboo guards surrounded an elegantly dressed woman who was clearly Queen Apailana. Padme's parent's stood nearby as well with their things packed. Anakin opened his cockpit, climbing out of it as he saw Padme stepping down the ramp of her personal ship. He stood there a bit awkwardly as Padme walked up and bowed to the Queen.

"Queen Apailana, it's an honor." She said with a smile. Anakin quickly dipped his head some, having never done this. The queen motioned for Padme to rise, smiling as well.

"Senator Amidala, it is good to see you are safe."

After a moment of this, the two girls smiled in a much more natural way and embraced. "Padme, what's going on. Why has the Supreme Chancellor asked for your arrest?" She asked.

Padme sighed, "He's a traitor. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith… and he orchestrated the entire war. We tried to arrest him, but we failed, and now he's taken power and has most of the galaxy believe we're the ones in the wrong."

"What do you mean he's a Sith?" Her father Ruwee asked. "Palpatine was the senator of Naboo for years before becoming the Chancellor. He never showed any signs."

Anakin spoke at this, "As a Sith, it seems he learned to mask his presence extremely well, even Grand Master Yoda could not sense that he was a force user, much less a full Sith Master." He walked over to stand by his wife. "He orchestrated the entire war so he could eliminate the Jedi and gain control of the republic. He has pretty much succeeded in both." Anakin said.

"I feared that he would try to hunt my family down and use them against me… that's why I came here. I couldn't risk him hurting anyone." Padme said. She looked to her mother, "Mom, is Sola on the way with her family?" She asked.

"Don't worry dear, she should be here shortly. Your father and I are packed and ready to go." She said, revealing a cart with a good deal of luggage on it.

Anakin could see the look of worry that flashed across Padme's eyes. "Ah… Mom, Dad. We won't be going somewhere with many amenities in all likelihood." She said and was about to continue before being interrupted.

"Don't worry Padme. You forget that your mother and built this village. We've prepared the necessities." He said with a smile before unzipping one of the bags. Anakin's eyes widened at what was inside. Instead of the well-designed robes and clothing that he would normally expect, the bag was filled with a large number of credits, various items of jewelry and other items that seemed valuable, and a blaster pistol.

"In addition to assisting your parents in their preparations. I won't abandon my friends Padme, especially not one who supported me." The younger girl said. "If there is any way I can help, contact me." She explained.

Padme nodded, "We will, thank you. The Jedi are still out there, as are those of us still loyal to the idea of democracy." She smiled. "We will stop the Emperor."

The Queen nodded, "I would expect no less from you Padme. Now… we shouldn't delay here any longer. Who knows when the Supreme Chancellor might come looking. Get your ships refueled, and get you and your family to safety." She said.

* * *

Obi-Wan practically collapsed onto a bench in the cargo area of the _Sundered Heart_. All around him were Jedi and clones, and so, so few of each. Out of the two units, his and Anakin's, they'd counted maybe a company-sized element of clones. Many were wounded from the fighting, all were exhausted and heartbroken at the great amount of loss and betrayal they'd felt today. Obi-Wan could feel the great emptiness in the force where so many Jedi had once been, and mourned, as did many others around him. He took a moment to cradle his head in his hands, blinking away the tears as he tried to maintain control over his emotions. So many were gone, struck down in a moment. They'd barely had time to set the beacon warning others to stay away from the Jedi temple, there was no time to warn anyone who'd already been on the battlefield.

Obi-Wan looked up as he heard footsteps running towards him as Kittani practically tackled him with a hug. Obi-Wan was surprised at the sudden surge of emotion from his Padawan. She normally tried to keep her emotions in check as he'd shown her. Instead of chastising her though, as he would have years ago with Anakin, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay little one… it's okay." He said, taking comfort that his Padawan was safe

"I'm glad you're okay Master." She said after a moment, releasing the hug but staying near him. Obi-Wan could see that she was tired from both the fight and her fear.

"I'm glad you are too, Kittani." He said. "Get some rest, young one. You've been through a lot today." ' _We all have.'_ He added inside his own head. Kittani nodded some but looked to him still.

"Master… what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I… don't know yet Kittani. For now, we can only gather ourselves and try to plan for the future… we shall see." He said.

She nodded some, and he watched as she lay down on the bench, curling up some to rest. Obi-Wan wasn't going to leave her alone for now. The troopers and Jedi around them were all being directed by the ship's crew into barracks areas, or into converting cargo stores into barracks. The clones had all removed their helmets, using the ability to see each other's faces as a way to maintain some form of trust. Many had also holstered their weapons or stowed them away, those who hadn't had set up a form of guard duty.

Obi-Wan watched as Cody made his way through the crowded area, coming over to him. The clone came to attention once he stood before him. "General." He said.

"Cody. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I… don't really know Sir. Tired… even more tired than after Point Rain. Hurt too… knowing that my brothers… my own brothers. Would do that." He said. "Not from the chip… but by their own choice." He said, shaking his head.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand Cody… if we'd only known." He said with a sigh.

His commander nodded, "But we didn't… Appo was one of Rex's most trusted men. He'd been with the Five-Oh-First since Christophsis. No one could've expected him to turn traitor General."

Obi-Wan chuckled a bit, but there was little humor. "Technically Cody, we're the ones branded as traitors to the Republic." He stayed in silence for a moment. "How many men do we have on the ship?" He asked.

"Sir, we currently have a hundred and forty-seven troopers. Of those, nineteen are wounded, including Captain Rex who is in critical condition. Fordo has some of his boys guarding the med bay. Kix just updated me he's gone into a bacta tank. The wound was almost the same kind of wound he suffered on Saleucami. Kix thinks he'll make a full recovery though."

"Such a shame… Rex is an excellent commander. We'll need him, the same as we will need you Cody." Obi-Wan said. "However… every man here is his own… I don't want you or your men to continue fighting just because they feel they must. After all… it will be other clones we may have to fight against."

Cody nodded, "We know General… each and every man here made his choice at the temple. Those who betrayed the republic by siding with Palpatine aren't my brothers… and those who are still under the control of the chips… well… I'll admit I'd like to save as many as I can sir. But… no war is bloodless." He said.

Obi-Wan nodded, even if he still didn't like the idea. He looked up to notice Master Yoda making his way over to them. Obi-Wan stood, bowing some.

"Be at ease, you should, Master Kenobi. Tired, we all are… and much, we have lost today. For now, get to safety we must. Then, mourn our lost brothers and sisters, we may." He said, maintaining his same strength in the force and calm manner which had led the Jedi for hundreds of years. Obi-Wan could sense the pain that resonated from the Grand Master, however, the pain at having lost so many whom he had mentored and in a way raised.

"I understand Master. If I may ask, where is it that we are going to?" He asked.

The Grandmaster rested on his cane some. "First, to Alderaan, we will go. Implicated as a traitor, Senator Organa was not. Appeared as a hostage, he has." He said. "Discussed a plan with Senator Organa, I have." He said.

Obi-Wan was intrigued by this, "What Plan?"

Yoda chuckled, "Hmm, see it soon, you shall. Negotiated the Senators release, we have." The grand master said. It wasn't long after that Obi Wan noticed as the ships crew was marched, weaponless, into the hangar bay. He also felt the shift as the ship left hyperspace. Multiple clones had formed up around them, and he could feel the force grow stronger as they settled into a planet's atmosphere and began to land.

Boil kept his weapon at the ready but set to stun, as the Sundered Heart touched down at a civilian spaceport on Alderaan. The landing bay opened, and after a moment where his visor adjusted, he could see multiple Alderaan soldiers set up in defensive positions. He moved out slowly, marching the _prisoners_ down the ramp. General Ki-Adi-Mundi led the column down, lightsaber at the ready.

"Do you have the supplies?" The General asked. There was a moment's silence from the barricades as multiple holonet news cameras flew about.

"Yes. Do you have Senator Organa?" A voice replied. The General made a sweeping motion, and two clones brought the Senator forward, his hands in binders.

"Bring the supplies forward!" General Mundi called out. After a moment, several loaders were brought forward past the barricade. Two more Jedi who Boil didn't recognize hurried forward. "We will release the ships crew now! Senator Organa will be released after." The General said. With a wave of his hands, the crew was motioned forward by the clones, hurriedly making for the barricade as the two Jedi quickly levitated the supplies onto the ship. Boil kept his weapon leveled at the barricade, as did his fellow clones. They had to make this convincing.

It didn't take long for the Jedi to load the supplies. They were ordered to start falling back, and slowly began to do so. The ships engines throttled up, ready for a fast takeoff, and it wasn't until the last of them were on the ramp that the two clones threw Senator Organa towards the barricade. The Ramp was quickly raised, the ship taking off before it was even fully up. Boil let out a breath of relief, fully relaxing as they entered hyperspace again. He was ready to get to whatever rock General Yoda had for them to land on, and sleep for a week.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright, we're coming up on the coordinates that Master Yoda left us." Anakin said as he checked over his in-flight instruments and tried to stretch. As much as he loved flying, being in the cockpit for the better part of a week could ruin it for anyone. They'd only stopped when necessary, staying away from the core and only stopping long enough to get fuel for the ships and extra supplies. He had to hand it to Padme's parent's, the extra credits they'd brought had come in handy, as had they themselves. His and Padme's faces were far too recognizable, but two rich Naboo nobles out exploring the galaxy along with their son Darren? They'd barely been glanced at beyond the occasional scammer, and the reward had been Padme's ship now stuffed full of extra supplies.

"Great, it's getting cramped in here, I think we're all ready to land." Padme said, and Anakin smiled some at the sound of her voice.

"Me too Padme… alright, let's drop out of hyperspace… now." He said as his ship decelerated. Anakin's view was filled with a red gas giant glowing in the depths of space, a few small moons circling it. "Yavin… well… it's definitely out of the way." He admitted.

"Out of the way is true… no colonies or inhabitants connected to the wider galactic world. Inhabited planets nearby… but nothing with a major Republic presence."

"No… but Torque is controlled by the Hutt's, and they can be just as dangerous." Anakin stated, tightening his grip on the controls some at the thought of Hutts. He calmed some when he felt a familiar presence though, well, a few really. "Follow me Padme, I've found them." He said.

Anakin pushed his ship in the direction the force told him, to where he could feel the presence of his fellow Jedi and started to navigate around the gas giant while making sure that Padme remained close behind. It took him a moment to see what could no doubt be his target, a spot of blue green in an ocean of red, and he remembered it too. He'd been there before, at the start of the war. "Yavin IV… I chased Ventress here during our first encounter." He said.

"I remember… that was at the start, your first deployment." She replied. Anakin just nodded, forcing down the memories of the war as they pushed on towards the moon.

* * *

Anakin sighed as they touched down in a small clearing outside the largest temple on the planet. He could see the camouflaged form of the _Sundered Heart_ nearby and watched as a squad of clone troopers appeared from the temple, weapons raised. Anakin popped open the cockpit glass of his fighter and stood up, groaning some as he took his first breath of fresh air. "Jesse, that you?" He asked the approaching soldier.

"General, it's good to see you back! General Kenobi and Commander Tano have been waiting for you sir." The clone confirmed and said quickly.

Anakin nodded, "Understood. How is Rex doing, how are the other troopers?" He climbed out of his own ship, jumping down as Artoo popped out of the fighters droid socket. The ramp for Padme's ship had dropped down as well, letting the entire family off into the semi-humid air of the jungle planet. Anakin opened his arms, embracing Padme as she went to him, it had been one of the more awkward conversations of the flight, but her parents had welcomed him quickly.

"They're doing well. Rex came out of the Bacta yesterday and he's already getting back to his old self. We've been dealing with a few other injuries from the fighting, but everyone's settled in General. Kix would know more about that."

"Good to hear, I'm glad everyone got here safely." He said, "We brought some extra supplies as well, mostly food and medical supplies."

"Understood Sir, we'll get some Droids and get them inside." Jessie replied, starting to move past before pausing. "Oh… Sir. We ah, we got confirmation on General Plo Koon. He didn't make it Sir."

Anakin froze at that and lowered his head. He'd had a feeling, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. He felt Padme squeeze his hand. "It's okay Anakin… he's one with the force now."

"I know… just… I'd hoped he would make it. I wonder if any others did that weren't at the temple." He said as they headed inside. The lower level of the temple was massive, largely shrouded in darkness except for a small base that had been established more towards its center, little more than camps for most of the survivors. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Anakin could see two figures come running from the camp.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out as she and Obi Wan hurried over. Anakin embraced Ahsoka and nodded to Obi Wan.

"I'm glad you're both okay." He said. "I… I was afraid something would…"

"It's okay Anakin, we're fine. We made it out." Obi Wan said calmly. "Padme, I'm glad to see you were able to reach your family." He smiled, crossing his arms.

"It took us some time to cross the galaxy, but we're safe. I want to offer my condolences for Master Plo Koon… for everyone." She said.

"Thank you. It's good you made it here Anakin. Master Yoda wants to wait to hold a ceremony for those we lost." He said. "And, to hold a meeting of the Jedi Council…" He added. "He wished to wait for you to arrive for the meeting to be held."

Anakin nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well… let's get this done." He said. "Padme, will you and your family be alright?"

"We'll be fine. We can start getting settled in." She smiled softly, placing a hand on his arm. "You don't have to baby me Anakin." She reminded him. Anakin couldn't help but give her a soft smile, she'd always been independent. Why would that change now?

"Don't worry Master, I'll go with her. We could catch up some." Ahsoka said, giving him her usual grin.

"Alright. Let's go Master." He said to Obi Wan.

It didn't take them long to reach the center of the small camp, where a fire had been set up for warmth inside the chilly temple and where Master Yoda's tent had been established among the others. There was no real order, clones and Jedi intermixed on some level, although the clones had chosen to keep together by squads or platoons, Anakin had noticed that both the Five Oh First and the Two Twelfth had been so fractured by the schism that the split hadn't been by unit, but by individual. He recognized most of the clones as veterans from both units, very few green troopers, but far too large a portion of the veteran officers were gone, either killed in the fighting or betraying him and Obi-Wan.

"Ah, Young Skywalker. Good to see you, it is." The Grand Masters voice snapped Anakin from his thoughts, and he bowed on reflex. Master Yoda had emerged from his tent, and seemed far more aged than Anakin had seen him. The loss of the Order had been harsh on him.

"Master, it's good to see you as well." Anakin said. ' _Although I wish the circumstances were different_.' He added mentally.

"Understand, I do." The old master said gently, "But, in despair, we cannot remain. Live on the Order does. Rebuild we shall."

Anakin nodded some, "And stop Palpatine and Dooku."

Yoda nodded, "Yes, in time. Patience, young Skywalker. Weak, we are. And strong, yes, strong, the dark side is through Palpatine. Against the Jedi, the Galaxy is, but allies, we still have." Master Yoda paused, as if in deep thought. "For now… Mourn we must, a time of healing this must be." He said. "No longer detached from emotion, can we remain."

"Master Yoda is right Anakin. To try and fight the Supreme Chancellor now would be a poor choice." Obi Wan added. "We need to take the time to reorganize ourselves and to find allies." He said.

Anakin nodded, "Alright… What do we need to do for the ceremony tonight?" he asked.

Yoda chuckled some, not fully happy, but in his own cheeky way. "Prepare for that soon, we shall. First, assemble a new council we must."

It was true, the council had been decimated. Out of the full council, only Master Yoda, Master Mundi, Master Ti, and Obi Wan were there. So many were dead or missing… no… dead, not even a Master could stand up against a large force of clones and have a good chance of survival, and they'd barely been able to warn the members of the Order that were in the temple, much less those who'd been on deployment with their armies in the field.

"Kneel." Yoda said suddenly, looking up to Anakin. He was confused by this, why was he being asked to kneel? He did so, one of his knees coming down, his fist pressing against the cool stone and moss of the temple floor. The assembled masters gathered around him, and Yoda stepped forward and raised his light saber. "Knight Skywalker found balance with the force, you have. Rule over you no longer does the dark side."

Anakins heart jumped into his throat as he let out a slow and steady breath, trying to remain calm. He knew what this was now, and he didn't feel ready for it. He could still feel _him_ waiting, but not pressing on his mind constantly like he had been.

"Helped to protect the order, you have. Your actions, potentially saved it, have they." Yoda's saber hovered just over the top of each of his shoulders for a moment. "Promote you to the rank of Master, I do, and invite you to join the Jedi High Council, as well. Rise, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stood, eyes wide as his heart raced. He'd never expected this, so many times he'd been turned down for the rank of Master, so many times it had seemed like his capabilities were ignored. But, Master Yoda, Obi Wan, some of the Council… they'd noticed. "I accept, Master Yoda." He said, bowing deeply.

"Now, prepare for the ceremony, we must." He said, and with that, the meeting was dismissed. Anakin looked to Obi Wan, who gave him a smile.

"Back at the senate chamber, the old Anakin would have gone charging after Palpatine. You've learned to start controlling your anger." He said. "You've earned this, Anakin. Even if you're still somewhat impatient." Obi Wan quipped at the end, trying to lighten the mood.

Anakin shook his head some, "What can I say Master. You have all of the patience of the two of us, I'm just the one who knows when to take initiative." He said as they walked. Anakin looked among the faces of the survivors, some Jedi he recognized, others he barely knew, and then the faces of his men.

"Very funny Anakin. Ah, I do believe there's someone who'd been waiting for you." Obi Wan pointed ahead, where two clones walked towards them, one minus his chest plate, but wearing the black body suit, and the other a concerned medic badgering him.

"Captain, I must insist that you continue to rest. Your body is in the final stages of healing." Kix admonished Rex, making Anakin smile.

"Dully noted Kix." Anakin overheard Rex say as he walked with a purpose. He stopped in front of Anakin and saluted, Anakin saw the slight wince from when it tugged at his wound. Anakin returned it, smiling some.

"Good to see you back on your feet Rex." He said before nodding to them both. "Rex, Kix, how are you both feeling?"

"Doing just fine Sir, but the Captain here really should be resting." Kix said pointedly, Anakin nodded some as Rex shook his head.

"I told you Kix, I'm fine. And… doing well General, just… trying to figure out what went wrong." He said. Anakin could see how deeply troubled he was by the betrayal of their men and placed a hand on Rex's good shoulder.

"I know Rex… I… maybe we should have seen it coming. Appo changed after Umbara… and I suppose he swayed others. We can't change that now Rex… but… we can prepare to fight, we can rebuild, and we can stop Palpatine." He said. Rex nodded, and though his demeanor didn't change much, Anakin could see that flare of determination in his eyes.

"Thank you Sir. I'll admit… it's been hard on the men… accepting that their brothers turned on us… but we will follow you to the end Sir." Rex said.

Anakin nodded, "I'm glad Rex, we're going to need these men. The Republic is going to need these men."

Rex nodded, "We aren't in this for the Republic, Sir… not anymore. We're in it for our own freedom, and for our commanders who've fought and bled with us." He said.

Anakin nodded, but before he could speak again was interrupted, "That's all well and good Captain, but, before you can fight you have to rest. Just because you're out of the bacta doesn't mean you're healed, it just means we ran out of bacta." Kix asserted, pulling rank. Rex sighed and was led away by the medic.

Anakin just shook his head, then looked to Obi Wan. "Let's go help assemble the pyre." He said.

* * *

It had taken most of the evening to assemble the pyre as needed. First, stones had been gathered to form a large, flat, base off the forest floor, and then enough timber had to be gathered, most of it deadwood that had fallen from the trees. Now, a large group had assembled outside the temple. All of the present Jedi, although there were far too few for Anakin's liking, as well as a few of the clones. Padme and her family joined as well, with her leaning into Anakin. Master Yoda stood at the center, holding a burning torch. As Master Qui Gon's had been, the ceremony was simple, with few words.

"May you find peace in the force." Yoda said, before laying the torch to the pyre, watching as the wood, soaked with some fuel to help it catch, took to flame, and spread.

Anakin looked down, closing his eyes as he focused on the force. He could feel how it had changed. Around him there was mourning, no more was it trying to be locked away. There was pain… but, it was being released smoothly, not forcibly. The force seemed empty with the loss of so many powerful signatures. He let out a slow breath, and felt Padme squeeze his hand, which he reciprocated.

Anakin looked to Ahsoka and gently placed a hand on her back. He knew she'd take the loss of Master Plo hard, he'd been the Jedi who discovered her and interacted with her. Had she not been Anakin's padawan, it was likely she would've been his.

"It's okay to feel Ahsoka… we've all lost a lot today." He said. She looked back to him and nodded some, closing her eyes. Padme joined, guiding Ahsoka into an embrace from them both, and for the first time, Anakin saw a few tears from his Padawan.

"I just… I can't believe he's gone Master. So many are gone…" She said.

"I know Ahsoka… it hurts… and it's okay to feel that hurt. But… they're one with the force now, they're at peace." He said, to which Ahsoka nodded.

"I… just… if we'd had more clones… if more Jedi had gone on the mission, or if we'd had more fighters." She said. "Maybe I could have done something…"

Anakin stiffened some and silenced her. "No. Ahsoka… we couldn't have done more than we did. More clone troopers would've made things worse… and too many Jedi would have alerted Palpatine. More fighters in the air would have just gotten more people hurt or killed. We did _everything_ that we could Ahsoka, and we can't blame ourselves. Attachment and the pain of loss don't always lead to the dark side young one… but… I know for a fact that seeking revenge and trying to change what's already been will." He told her. The same thoughts had caused him to slaughter a tribe of Tuskens.

He felt more than saw as Ahsoka took a deep breath, "I'll miss him Master…"

"I know… we all will… we'll miss everyone we lost today, but, we should also remember the good times we shared with them. That's what these ceremonies are for. To mourn those we've lost… but to remember and honor them as well." He said. "Master Plo wouldn't want to see you so sad Ahsoka, I know."

Ahsoka looked up at him, and did manage to give him a bit of a smile. "Okay Master… thank you." She said.

It was then that a clone came running up to the group. "Generals! We just picked up a ship dropping out of hyperspace near the atmosphere! It's too big to be a Yavin Bypass trader!" He said quickly. "Scanners are detecting Republic readings, a single ship!"

Anakin looked to Obi Wan, who'd just been ready to start giving orders before a rumbling captured their attention. He looked up, and through the outer atmosphere came the shape of something he did not want to see, a Venator was descending into the atmosphere.

"N..no, they shouldn't have been able to find us." Cody said from nearby. "We made sure to disable all of the ships tracking systems before stopping here."

"Matters now, does it not, get to the ship and escape, we must!" Yoda said, remaining calm and starting to give orders.

"W..wait!" The clone pilot said again. "My co-pilot's reporting… th..they're sending a shortwave broadcast… open channel." He said.

There was a pause, but Yoda spoke again. "Well, let us see who wishes to speak."

The pilot nodded and patched the audio through on his wrist set.

"This is Master Rahm Kota, commander of the _Liberation_. Come in, anyone down there?"

* * *

Well, everyone, I'm back. I know I've been spotty, but school takes up a lot of time. Especially with a steady flow of history papers and readings to complete. I know I made a lot happen in this chapter, but I wanted to get things back on track. My original plan had been for them to stay on Yavin IV, but I realized that just wasn't going to be possible. The Great Temple on Yavin IV was a massive base built by a rebel group in full swing, not a fledgeling one, it likely took hundreds of workers and droids months to establish when you get down to considering it. So this was a better alternative.

For those who might not have played the Force Unleashed games, Rahm Kota was a Jedi who didn't think the clones were capable enough in combat, so he raised an all-volunteer army to lead, which he called his Militia, this saved his life when Order 66 happened. ANd while he didn't have a Venator in the Force Unleashed (At least I don't think) a mod for Galaxy At War told the story of how Rahm Kota and his militia took over the _Liberation_ and put her to work for the right cause.

As for Anakin becoming a Master, he had the skills by the end of the Clone Wars, he was denied for three reasons in my book, or well... at least ones that seem plausible and not because canon deemed it so.

1: His inner turmoil with the Dark Side, which it was pretty obvious others could sense but no one really tried to help him with properly in canon.

2: His impatience. Anakin was never exactly humble. Everyone knew he was good, including himself, but his lack of patience I think made the Council slow to trust his judgement, and reluctant to admit him.

3: His age was another part to me that kept him off the Council. Obi-Wan was in his mid to late 30's when he was admitted, and that's because the council needed new members after Geonosis I and Obi-Wan was one of the top picks. If it hadn't been for the loss of council members on Geonosis, he likely would've had a few more years before becoming a member. Anakin was only in his 20's, and while he was the Chosen One and that should have been considered, he was still likely just too young to be considered a Master and a Council Member, even with his skills.

Well, I feel he's at least gotten beyond these three reasons here. He's learned to manage his dark side, he's calmed down some, although still impulsive, and he's grown up a bit even if he hasn't aged, just enough so that, just like with Obi Wan, when the council needs new members, he was a good choice to grow into the role.

Anyways, rant over. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and feel free to leave a bit of feedback if you want. Merry Christmas, and May the Force be with You.


	19. Chapter 19

"General, we're on final approach to the docking port," Cutter said as they moved under the Venator. Obi-Wan watched as they lined up smoothly with the ventral hangar bay and the larger ships docking gear took over, pulling them up inside. The deck closed below them, and soon they were faced with the long hangar bay of a Venator. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of non-clone troops and of Master Kota standing nearby with a welcoming detail. He watched as both Anakin's fighter and Padme's ship landed along the main strip, docking in an open hangar bay.

"Well, let's go meet our rescuers." He said. "Cody, Kittani, come with me." He nodded to his second in command and Padawan as he headed for the exit ramp. Master Yoda was waiting with the other assembled Jedi, as were the clone troopers, who'd assembled in formation.

"General, permission to lead the men off in formation?" Cody asked him.

"Granted Cody, but be careful… General Kota is not the most, trusting, towards clone troopers." Obi-Wan warned him.

With them all in line, one of the clone's who'd chosen to crew the ship lowered the ramp. Obi-Wan went down next to Master Yoda and the other Jedi, the clones marching behind.

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi." Master Kota called out, stepping forward to greet them. "What's going on?" He asked. "I was leading my men over Cato Neimoidia and out of nowhere, we were attacked by the clone units fighting with us. We had to fight our way out… even the _Liberation_ here was damaged… we had to shoot down our own escort ships." He said.

Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda, who nodded. "Master Kota… We uncovered a plot within the Republic created by Chancellor Palpatine… he was the Sith Lord that we'd been hunting for. We tried to stop him… but he knew about our plan. He was behind the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic as well, and had a control chip implanted in each clone trooper. We were able to remove them from the Two Hundred and Twelfth and the Five Hundred and First units." He said. "But, some of the troopers turned against us when we tried to arrest the Supreme Chancellor. He activated Order Sixty Six, an order to eliminate every member of the Jedi Order."

Master Kota just stared at him for a moment, Obi-Wan could see it all sinking in for the man. "H… how many?"

"We were the only known group to have escaped the temple… we don't know about anyone who was away from it… but, it is likely that any Jedi leading clones was killed when the Order went into effect." He explained.

The older man just shook his head, but then noticed the clone troopers. "You said that clones did this, why are _they_ still with you?" He asked, eyeing the mix of clone troopers that had departed the ship. Obi-Wan noticed he wasn't alone, a lot of Kota's men were eyeing the clone troopers warily, some of the guards gripping their weapons.

"These men are loyal to us Master Kota, they had the control chip removed, and chose to fight against Palpatine with us." Obi-Wan explained. "They are from both mine and Master Skywalker's units." He said.

Master Kota stared at them for another moment, but nodded, "I don't trust them, are you sure…"

It was then that Yoda spoke up, "Trust these men, I do, my young Padawan. Unfounded, your suspicions are not, but traitors, these men aren't. Lead them, Master's Kenobi and Skywalker shall."

Obi-Wan watched the man stiffen some, but then give a short bow to Master Yoda. "Yes, Master." He then looked to Obi-Wan. "There's space for your troops aboard. I'll have a section designated as their quarters." He said.

"Thank you, Master Kota. Now, if I may ask, how did you find us?" Obi-Wan asked. "We'd suppressed our force signature as much as possible to hide from Palpatine. Anakin here wasn't able to detect us until he got into the system." Obi-Wan said, motioning to his once Padawan and his wife as they walked over.

Koda nodded some, "If you'll all follow me, we can meet in my personal quarters. My men here will set about getting quarters set up for everyone." He said.

"Alright. Please, lead the way." Obi-Wan said as the small group set off. This setting was far too familiar to him. The halls of a Venator class, halls and turbolifts he knew from three years of being aboard them. There was little talk as the group made its way up to the bridge, to the ships war room. Obi-Wan gathered with the others around the central table, and a quick motion from Master Kota caused the room to be locked down, all non-essential personnel leaving.

"Comms Officer Lund, patch us through." He ordered. The young comms officer nodded and turned to her computer terminal. The image was static for a moment but cleared to reveal a man dressed in the uniform of the Alderaanian Consular Security. He looked to someone off-screen.

"Sir, it's for you." The man said and stood to be replaced by Bail Organa.

"General Kota, it's good to see you, and good, you found them." He said. "It's good to see you all."

"Senator Organa, it's good to see you. I… didn't know if the Supreme Chancellor would come after you." Padme spoke up from beside Anakin.

"Oh, he most certainly is given how close we were, but, he's not able to do anything beyond that. Given that I was the groups' hostage." He smiled some, but Obi-Wan saw no humour on the man's face. "I wanted to give you all an update. The Clone Wars are winding down, rapidly. The Separatist fleet was practically obliterated over Coruscant once a new line of star destroyers was brought into the battle." He said. "The Supreme Chancellor's support has never been higher… he's claiming that the Jedi were the ones holding the war back all these years."

Obi-Wan sighed and scratched his beard some, "He has near absolute support then." He said.

Senator Organa nodded, "He does, at the very least in the Senate, but also in the streets as well of a lot of notable people." He explained. "My best advice for you all is to lay low… He's making an announcement later today about what has happened. Do what you have to to survive."

General Kota spoke up now, "That's the plan, but currently we're a bit low on supplies. Food isn't bad yet but we will need more eventually, and the main reactor is good on sub-light fuel for years, but we need more for the hyperspace drives, we need to restock on ammo for our small ships and for our troopers." He said.

Bail nodded in understanding, "Well, I can't get supplies to you yet, but I can give you some information on where to find them. Palpatine may be watching for me to be directly involved, but I can aid you indirectly with information." He said.

Master Yoda spoke up, "Grateful for your aid, we are, Senator. But cautious, you must be." He said.

"I will, but, I can't make promises of my fellow senators. A lot of them remember our discussion Padme, and they want to resist him gaining more power." He said.

Obi-Wan looked to her, "No. They can't Bail. Tell them to vote for him, make them if you have to… but tell them to vote for him like good little supportive senators. Keep suspicion away from yourselves. You, and everyone else, keep your heads down Bail… but keep doing all those things you can't talk about too. All those things that must be discussed behind closed doors. Promise me." She said.

Bail sighed, "Okay… I will Padme. But you all need to stay down too. Wait for things to settle down… and I'll try to keep you informed as much as I can." He said. "Look, I'm sending you the coordinates and information my informants have given me on three targets, but I have to go now. Good luck, all of you." He said before sending the information and cutting the connection.

Obi-Wan took a breath, so, this is what they'd been reduced to. Hiding away and relying on what bits of information could be gotten to them from friends. While he wasn't quite as gung-ho as Anakin… Obi-Wan still didn't like it. But, what could they do? Even with the added power of Master Kota's unit and ship, they were still but one ship against not only the Republic but likely the remains of the Separatist Alliance. He watched as Kota's troops brought the data up on the war room table consols, and examined it closely.

"Well, looks like Bail did give us some good targets. All in the Outer Rim, which is nearly empty of Republic presence with most of the fleets called back to protect Coruscant." Master Kota said as they looked the information over.

Anakin nodded, "We have a Separatist supply base tucked away here in space. What looks like a Hutt smuggling operation on Teth…" Anakin paused for a moment at the name of that planet, where the 501st had nearly been wiped out. "And a Black Sun storage facility on a small moon here." He said.

"Tempting targets… but dangerous ones, and each one with supplies we likely need. I feel the Separatists may be the safest option… as strange as that sounds."

"I think so too, Master," Anakin said. "I don't want anything to do with upsetting the Hutts… and the Black Sun, well that's…"

"Part of Darth Mauls group." Obi-Wan finished. He didn't know how to feel about that. If they drew the attention of Maul, it could be just as dangerous as drawing the Empire's attention, and the Hutts were worse, they were working directly with the Republic.

"I say we hit the separatist supply base then. It should be lightly guarded, hopefully. Plus it will have what we need most urgently, fuel, ammunition, and probably enough spare parts to keep our own starfighters up and running." Master Kota said, "Plus, it's the closest of the three, and the one we know best how to fight."

"Then go there. We shall." Master Yoda said, giving the final decision.

Anakin spoke up, "I'll lead the CAS group if that's acceptable Master Kota. Ahsoka could be my second."

"Fair enough, I'll maintain command of the ship and direct its defence. Master Kenobi, I can have a strike group of my men ready for you if you'd like to lead the ground assault."

Obi-Wan smiled, "While I will lead the ground assault I'd like to show you what my and Anakin's troopers can do." He said. Master Kota didn't seem keen on the idea but nodded.

"Okay… I just hope your clones are as loyal as you say Obi-Wan. I say we drop in well outside of the base's detection range. The strike wing can move in first, with Liberation coming in to support. I can offer you two squadrons of V-Wings and a squadron of Y-wings, Skywalker."

"Perfect," Anakin said. "I'll start preparing now."

"And I'll prepare the ground team." Obi-Wan nodded.

* * *

"This is strike lead, we are away," Anakin said as his fighter launched from the runway, the assault group following him. They'd dropped out of hyperspace a few moments ago and enacted a fast combat deployment, only the Liberations own fighter screen had gone out before his strike force. "Strike Group, be careful of those asteroids." He warned.

"We here you General, no worries." One of the pilots, callsign Red 1, replied.

"Alright, understood. Let's stay close… we don't know what the enemy has until the Liberation gets its scanners in range." Anakin said as he began to navigate the asteroid field, Ahsoka and the others behind him. For a while, it was just the empty blackness of space, dotted by stars with the only defining points being the asteroids around them, but then he began to catch glimpses of lights in that darkness.

"Skywalker, we just detected two large contacts that aren't resembling asteroids. Could be some trouble." Kota warned.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out. Attention all units. Possibly enemy ships in the area, two contacts." He said. "We're nearing the base now." He added.

The Asteroid field started to thin when Ahsoka called it out. "Master! We've got targets! Two Frigates, they've spotted us, I'm seeing fighters coming out of their hangars!"

"Understood. Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, you are free to engage, keep those fighters off Black squadron so it can make its run! Ahsoka, you're with me, we'll go in with the Y-wings!"

The two fighter groups broke off, rushing to mix it up with the Vulture droids that streamed from the two frigates. Anakin moved into an escort position for the bombers, Ahsoka right behind him, and began to scan for fighters.

"Master, incoming on our left, 10 o'clock high!" Ahsoka warned. Anakin snapped his head to the direction and picked out a trio of vulture droids. Anakin turned his fighter at breakneck speeds into the attackers.

"Ahsoka, break off and engage! Cover the bombers!" He shouted. Anakin opened up the throttle, gauging each of the fighters. He smirked and spun his fighter out of their arc as the droids fired, and responded in kind, clipping one's wing. Anakin kept his head on the swivel, tracking the fighters as they span around to engage him. He pulled back hard on the stick, going into a climb as the two droids gave chase. Anakin cut his throttle and kicked the fighter around, having the force assist him. He fired, his lasers ripped through the two droids and he re-engaged his throttle, pushing back down towards the bombers.

From this high up, he could see the furball that had unfolded as the two Munificent Frigates had begun to manoeuvre, trying to get to a point that they could cover each other with anti-air fire. Anakin dove back in, slashing through another vulture droid with a stream of blaster fire. He fought the urge to just dive into the furball, instead focusing on getting the bombers through. Then something rocked his aircraft.

"Watch out boys, their flak has started up!" He warned. "R2, how we doing bud?"

The little droid responded positively and Anakin nodded. "Let's soften up those targets a bit." He said, spotting two of the flak guns in close proximity. He dove in low towards the ship and strafed them, ending with a proton torpedo.

"General Skywalker, we're on final approach to the targets. My squadron is splitting to hit both." Black 1 told him.

"Roger that, light them up, boys!" Anakin called as he pulled away, the Y-wings came swooping in, gunners firing at targets of opportunity as flak shells burst around them and blaster fire streaked past. Anakin watched as one of the bombers was hit by the fire and exploded in a ball of flame. The squadron of five raked the two frigates with a spread of proton torpedoes, battering the two ships.

"This is black squadron, pealing off and returning home!" the leader called out. Anakin nodded, both ships were burning, but still active.

"Liberation, the bombers have completed their attack run. Both targets are softened up. Two Munificent-class frigates, both wounded." Anakin said as he drove into the furball, acting as a distraction for the bombers.

"Understood, we're assaulting now." Master Kota replied. Anakin scanned for the star destroyer but didn't see it till he looked up. Looming over the battlefield, and upside down to the rest of it, was the _Liberation_. All eight of its heavy turbolaser turrets opened fire, raking the two CIS capital ships. Already wounded from the bombing run, Anakin watched as both ship's backs were broken and began to explode.

"Good effect, both targets down _Liberation_. We'll start moping up the remaining fighters, you are clear to send the ground team in!"

It was Obi-Wan who responded this time, "Understood Anakin, we're launching now. Just be ready with any fire support we might need."

* * *

"Can do Obi-Wan, we've got your back." Kittani heard Master Skywalker speaking with Obi-Wan. She checked over her EVA suit one last time, making sure the seals were in place and everything was secured.

"Alright, let's load up everyone!" Obi-Wan called out, and the group of clone troopers with them climbed aboard the LAAT's. She still wasn't used to it, seeing a battle from this angle, where all she had to do was look up, or down, or whichever it was. She climbed aboard the LAAT with Master Obi-Wan, along with the mixed units command squad and her own squad of clone troopers.

"Rex, are you sure you can handle this?" She heard Commander Cody ask the Captain.

"I know I can, I took one last dip in the bacta on the way here. Kix cleared me." The Captain retorted.

"I only cleared you because you wouldn't let me do otherwise." Kix protested. "He'll be alright so long as he doesn't push too hard Commander, but it is Captain Rex." The medic joked.

"Ha ha Kix, funny. I think I know who's got the first cleaning duty for the 'freshers."

A hand on her shoulder snapped Kittani out of her eavesdropping. Behind her stood Boil. "You ready for this Commander?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be, Sergeant." It was then that the ships powered up and took to the air, they escaped the confines of the Venators self-generated gravity and oriented themselves to dive at the ensuing battle, the specially designed LAAT's meant to handle space travel. Glancing out through the slats, she could see the station. It'd been partially built into a large asteroid to hide and protect it, with only a landing platform and docking port for larger ships jutting out. It was hard to tell how large the base actually was, or how many battle droids it might hold.

"Get ready! Thirty seconds to landing!" The pilot called out as they moved towards the pad. Kittani took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and released her fears and nerves to the force. The ships touched down. The blast doors opened.

"Go go go go!" Commander Cody shouted. She jumped out on one side, lightsaber ignited. She saw Boil and the rest of Breakout climb out behind her, mixing with the assault group of clone troopers as she rushed forward with Obi-Wan. A few droids had manned defences on the landing pad and fired. Kittani settled into deflecting blaster bolts as they pushed forward.

"Watch out, Destroyers incoming!" A clone shouted. "Get to cover!"

Two of the droidekas came rolling out of the base. Obi-Wan shouted, "Don't let them pin us down!"

Thinking quickly, Kittani reached out with the force and grabbed a crate which she sent flying into one of the droids as it slowed. The droid flipped over onto its side, struggling to get itself righted. The other one stopped and settled into firing at her and her Master.

She deflected bolts as fast as possible, watching the clones keep pushing. The fire finally ended when Hawkeye got close enough to roll a droid popper under the remaining one's shield, stopping it. They couldn't stop though, and Kittani charged forward again at the droid lines. She leapt forward over the barricade, sabre plunging into a B2 like Obi-Wan had shown her before turning it on the nearest B1. Her Master was nearby, clearing his way through a squad on his own. Boil wasn't far behind. Her squad launched itself over the barricade as well, gunning down the droids.

Nearby she saw Rex and Cody pushing up on the doors to the base with the main force, pushing the droids back and eliminating them. The last droids fell to the overwhelming blaster fire. "Platforms clear General!" Cody called out.

"Let's push in then, time is of the essence!" He said. Kittani nodded and hurried over, then plunged her sabre into the door along with her master. They cut through the locks quickly and used the force to open them. The clones moved in quickly, engaging the few defenders at the front entrance.

"Let's push on the control center. We take that and we'll have the base." He said.

"Yes, Master." She nodded, her heart still racing now that she had a moment to realize it. The combat had been so quick. She took off at a jog with her master, their squads behind them as others spread out to clear the base.

It didn't take them long to find the command center, it was at the top of the base after all. Resistance had been light pushing to it, but they hit a snag at the stairs, a group of droids had established a defence and were laying down heavy fire.

"Kittani, I have a plan, but it'll take both of us for this." He said. "I'll give you some cover, but I need you to launch these EMP grenades up those stairs."

"You can trust me, Master." She nodded, accepting the three spears from him. She took a breath, then nodded. Obi-Wan jumped out of cover and began deflecting the blaster fire for her. Kittani jumped out, activated the three Droid Poppers, and with a push of the force, launched them up the stairs. There was the tone of the detonating droid poppers, and then all went silent.

"Push up," Kittani called out, moving up the stairs with the clones. The control center, little more than a series of consoles arranged in a square around the room, was clear, the few droids that had been there lay deactivated.

"Excellent work." Master Kenobi said. "Cody, Rex, what's the situation throughout the rest of the station."

"Sir, our squads have most of the base under control, they're cleaning up the last of the resistance now. It's ours."

"Perfect. Let's contact the Liberation and start transferring what supplies we can." He said before smiling to Kittani, "And well done my Young Padawan. You did well today." Kittani smiled, and for the first time since before the events on Coruscant, she felt that things might be improving.

* * *

Well, everyone, I wanted to throw in some action given that the last chapter was much more conversational. I also wanted to try my hand at doing more battles, especially space ones. So, let me know what you guys thought. I may manage to get one more chapter out before Christmas, but I make no guarantee's. As always I hope you enjoyed and,

May the Force be with You.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah, Lord Tyranus. You have finally arrived." Sidious grinned as his apprentice stepped into the darkened room overlooking Coruscant's industrial sector, now damaged after the battle that had been waged. Darth Tyranus knelt before him. He removed his hood, revealing his face, now scarred and deformed from his battle on Coruscant.

"Yes, my Master. Everything has been arranged, with my apparent demise aboard the Invisible Hand, the Confederacy is in panic. Grievous will not be able to hold them together for long, and, as you requested, the Confederacy leadership has fled to Mustafar while Grievous stands ready with his Army on Utapau."

"Good, good." Sidious sneered. "Everything is falling into place. Without their leaders the Separatists will fall. The Senate is under my control, they will not only vote in my favor… they will throw themselves at my feet while doing it."

Dooku nodded, "Excellent, Master. But, what of the Jedi who escaped during the battle?"

"A set back to be sure that they escaped, but… no matter, they can not hide forever. With the galaxy under our control, they will be hunted down as their brethren were."

"And shall I begin the hunt for them?" Dooku asked him.

"No. You are too easily recognized, Lord Tyrannus. I have another task for you. Come with me." He said, motioning his apprentice to follow him deeper into the building. They headed down into a containment area, more a prison with his designs in place, and settled in the center of it in a containment field was his prize. Master Windu hung there suspended by the force field, one of his arms missing, and a deep scar ran up the side of his face, which left him blind in one eye. Still, Sidious had to admit, he had lasted longer than most other Jedi would. Master Fisto had been turned to ash from the power of his lightning.

"Master Windu has proven his strength and ability, he was almost able to match me in a duel. And with his… peculiar style, I feel he should be… rewarded. You are to begin building a new order of dark disciples loyal only to me. And you will start with Master Windu." He said.

The Jedi forced his head up at this, and spit in their direction, "I will never. Give in. To the Sith." He managed to get out.

Sidious chuckled, "Such confidence for a man already beaten." He said before firing more lightning, causing the Jedi Master to scream in pain. After a moment, he released it and turned to his apprentice. "I expect results Lord Tyrannus, do not fail me." He said.

His apprentice bowed to him, "I shall not, my Master."

"Good, good. In addition to Master Windu, there are others here, captured Jedi and force sensitives with no training alike. I am eager to see your… abilities." He told him. "But for now, I must attend to the Senate, those fools. They are prepared to vote themselves from power, and my new order shall take its place." He said before turning away, leaving his apprentice to his devices. By the end of this, he would see who was more fit, Lord Tyrannus, or Mace Windu. Even then, they were but stepping stones, they would only be used to see who would lead him to Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin settled into a meditation position inside the new room that had been given to him and Padme, this was the Liberations in-port room, normally designed for the ships captain to entertain VIP's when docked, it'd been allocated to the only family on the ship. He was thankful to Master Kota for this kindness, even if the Jedi had said he never used it. He took a slow, deep, breath, settling in on his mind and the force. He had to understand more, more than what the Jedi had taught him about the force, more than what he'd learned from the Jedi Archives, he had to understand the very essence of the force itself. Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he was back on the bridge of the unknown Venator, the damage from his battle last time gone. Staring at him from across the bridge was his dark side, the same mechanical breathing, the same black uniform, cape, and mask that still sent a chill down his spine. However, he felt a presence behind him and turned, freezing when he did. Behind him, sitting at the back of the bridge was… him… it was him when he was a child, back when he'd first started his path to being a Jedi.

"Why have you returned?" His dark side questioned.

Anakin took a breath, "I wish to understand." He said.

"Understand what?" This time it was the younger him, which he now recognized as his light side. Back when he was innocent.

"The Force… the light… the dark… all of it." He said.

Both his light and dark side looked to him, standing now. There was silence between them, as neither looked at him but stared the other down, as though in a silent debate. "We… cannot teach you." They said as one.

Anakin looked to them, a spike of irritation causing his light side to flinch back and his dark side to stand straighter before he calmed himself. "Why not, you're my light and dark sides?" He said.

"That is exactly why. We are _your_ light and dark sides. Built upon your experiences, your prejudices, your training and life. We can only show you what you already know" His dark side said.

"We can't teach you, but there is one who can. You just need to let him in." His light side told him. Anakin sighed some, but nodded and took a breath.

"Show me." He said. Both his light and dark side settled into a meditative stance, Anakin returned to his own, and as one, focused with them. It took a moment, but then a familiar presence washed over him. Part the force, part the man who'd opened his eyes to it all. One of the blast doors on the Venator hissed open.

"Anakin, it is good to see you again." Anakin's eyes opened to see Qui Gon standing before him, a comforting smile on the mans face.

"Master Jinn." Anakin said. "I… but you were a Jedi, dedicated to the light."

The Jedi Master smiled as he sat. "Yes, I was. But the force has shown me many things. It's will is that I show you." He told him. "This will be very new, and very similar to you Anakin, but I assure you, it is the training and learning you seek. Anakin nodded and prepared himself, he was ready.

"Focus on the Force, neither light nor dark, only the Force." Master Jinn told him. Anakin concentrated more, focusing in on the energy that surrounded them all. He began to see flashes as the force took hold. He saw the Galaxy in his mind, millions of stars and planets, an indescribable amount which showed the true expanse of the force, that it was everywhere. Then he saw flashes of those planets. The sprawling forests of Kashyyyk, the lake country of Naboo, sprawling cities and small villages. The images changed again, and he now saw a forest fire rage on a planet, a tsunami crashing towards a city, a Rhodian family with their father as he took his last breath. Once again the images changed. Crops just sprouting from a farmer's soil, a newborn Fathier foal taking its first steps, and a flash of his Padme, resting quietly on the couch, one hand placed on her stomach where their children grew.

A warmth washed over him, like the gentle sun of Naboo or his mothers embrace, followed by a coldness which he could only compare to some of the winter worlds they'd been on during the war. He saw flashes of peace; of a growing family, of children playing, of everyday life. Then he saw violence; the still ongoing Clone Wars, fighting between two gangs with civilians involved, a man abusing his slaves. One thing stayed constant though, between the good and the bad images, the Force was present with all. Never the light nor the dark side only, but both, the Force as a whole. The Force was life and death, light and dark, it was everywhere and part of everything.

Anakin opened his eyes again to see Master Jinn sitting before him. "The Force surrounds everything Anakin, it is what binds our universe together. Everything you saw, to one degree or another, was a natural part of the force. The goal of the Jedi, even if we never stated it, wasn't to ever destroy the dark side of the force. You can't destroy the dark side, you cannot stop it. It would be like trying to prevent death, war, loss."

Anakin interrupted, "But that sounds like something a Sith would do." He said.

Qui Gon nodded, "That's exactly what the Sith try to do, although not through the dark sides destruction, but through the unnatural manipulation of it. By bending the dark side to their will instead of following the will of the Force. This is why the Jedi fight the Sith, not because they follow the dark side, but because they manipulate it and, by extension, the force to achieve their goals."

Anakin took a breath and looked at his own dark side who stood at the far side of the bridge, staring him down. "Then that means… this isn't just my dark side."

"No. It isn't. His power comes from how much Palpatine manipulated you and from your own fears. Vader is not just your dark side, he is your desire to control it, to control the force… and to stop those you care about from dying."

"Padme…" Both Anakin and Vader breathed out at once. Anakin sighed, "I just… I am so afraid of loosing her Master."

"Anakin." Master Jinn said, reaching a hand out and placing it on his shoulder, comforting him. "Everyone is afraid of losing those who have meaning in their life. Everyone is afraid of death to some degree or another, be it for themselves or for a loved one. But… you can not let that fear consume you. This is why the Jedi teach to let go of attachments, although that is steadily changing to a degree." He smiled some.

"Then… what do I do Master? I… what about the visions I had of Padme?" Anakin asked.

"When was the last time you had these visions?" Qui Gon asked knowingly. Anakin thought back, and the shock of it hit him. The visions had steadily dropped off to nothing not long after they'd began planning Palpatine's arrest. "Those visions were a manifestation of your fears amplified by Palpatine, Anakin. He was trying to turn you to the dark side to become his apprentice because of how strong you are with the Force. He may still try to do so someday."

Anakin nodded some, but it still didn't answer his question about his fear of losing Padme. Qui Gon sighed. "Anakin… you need to accept something that, at some point, we all must. Death is inevitable. It is the one inevitability that every being in the galaxy shall face. We can not stop it, because it is part of the Force. We are all formed as part of the force, and we shall all return to it when we die."

Anakin didn't want to hear that, and tears formed in his eyes. A slight sob escaped him as he fought with what Master Jinn had told him. For so long he'd just focused on life that death had slipped from his mind. The fact that eventually he would lose Padme no matter what had been pushed so far away. "T…then what's the point in all of it?" He choked out.

Qui Gon pressed the flat of his palm to Anakin's forehead, and a series of visions from his own life flooded his mind. His first meeting with Padme, their time in hiding on Naboo, the joy of their wedding, all those little moments together during the war, and finally the realization that they would be parents. All such joy-filled moments, great memories for him that he cherished.

"This is why Anakin. All these moments. It isn't to be constantly looking into the unknown, to be looking ahead fearing what might happen. To be constantly worried about when we might lose them. It's to enjoy the time we do have with them, to cherish it. And… when we do lose someone, it's to use those memories, those good times, to help us heal and to hold close the time we did have with them." Qui Gon said. "This is what you should focus on Anakin." He said softly.

Anakin nodded some, "So… I don't have to completely let go?" He asked. Qui Gon shook his head.

"No, you don't Anakin. You don't have to cut yourself off from those you love, you don't have to stop feeling. Just do not go against the will of the Force." Qui Gon said, helping Anakin to stand. Anakin took a deep breath and nodded some. He felt at peace, at least somewhat. "Someday we must all become one with the Force, Anakin. To try and prevent this is unnatural… to bend the Force to ones will, and to go completely against it, this is the very definition of the Sith."

Anakin nodded, it still hurt, but he knew that it was better this way. He couldn't protect everyone from everything, he could try to keep Padme and his friends safe, but to go against the Force to do so… it would corrupt him and do more harm to his friends than he ever wanted to, it could even cause the thing he wanted to avoid. "Thank you, Master Jinn." He said. He would focus on cherishing his time with his family, and on trying to save the Republic. He looked around some, his dark and light sides were both gone, not just in hiding, but gone and settled within himself. A weight was off his shoulders.

Anakin opened his eyes. He was back in their room on the _Liberation_. He looked around some and two things caught his eye. First was Padme curled up on the meditation pad with him, her head laid in his lap. The second was Ahsoka sleeping peacefully on the couch. Anakin couldn't help but smile some and pressed a kiss to Padme's forehead. When he pulled away, two brown eyes stared back up at him, a smile to them as she looked up at him. "Hey, Angel." He said, smiling a bit.

"Ani…" She smiled some, stretching. "You okay? You were crying earlier as you meditated." She told him.

Anakin smiled some, "I'm fine. Master Jinn showed me some things… I… I've made peace with what's been inside me." He said. Padme smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Anakin, that's wonderful. I… I'd been so worried." She smiled. Anakin helped her up.

"I'm okay Padme, I'm okay." He told her as he stood up, her coming with him. "I'm not going to fall to the dark side." He murmured before glancing to Ahsoka again. "When did she get here?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"Oh…" Padme took a moment to glance at the wall Chrono. "About an hour ago, you've been in meditation for two and a half." She said, shaking her head. "We were just talking and she nodded off… she hasn't been getting much sleep. I think what happened back on Coruscant is affecting her." Padme said softly.

Anakin nodded, "Let's let her rest then, she's earned it." He said softly as he separated from Padme long enough to go get an extra blanket and lay it over his Padawan's sleeping form. Anakin then let out a yawn of his own. "Speaking of sleep… I think we've both earned some too." He smiled some. Padme took his hand, and with a smile, pulled him to their bedroom.

* * *

"Alright boys, gather round!" Rex called out as he, Cody, and Fordo walked forward. The men all hurried over to the space they'd cleared for meetings just like this, just over a hundred of his brothers, consisting of a handful of pilots, a few vehicle operators, and infantry. He'd woke up early to meet with Cody and Fordo over just what they'd do about unit reorganization. Both of their personal legions had been gutted by the number of men who'd chosen to stay loyal to Palpatine, and it still pained Rex to have to consider those men the enemy now, even then, they were still his brothers.

"We've been talking about how we're gonna manage the units and, the simple fact is, it's better to reorganize the 501st and the 212th into a singular unit," Cody announced. There was a lot of muttering about that among the men. For many, their unit became as much a part of them as their name did. "I know boys. It was a hard decision for us to make, but you gotta look at it this way. Right now, we aren't even at the strength of a full company of clones with our units combined. We've got about three platoons of infantry, enough vehicle crewmen for an ATTE and some ATRT's, and a dozen flight crew from the Larty's." Cody said.

Fordo spoke up now, "In addition, my squad will act in special operations and help Captain Rex and Commander Cody in training you boys up. You're all combat veterans, but we're going to give you extra training. Specifically, you will all receive as much ARC training as possible." He said, causing a ripple of some excitement among the troopers. Rex stepped forward.

"Simple fact is men, we're cut off from regular supply, from any kind of reinforcement, from all of the Logistics we had as part of the GAR. Even then, there's still a lot of fighting to be done. For ourselves, for our brothers, for our Jedi, and for the entire Republic. We have to show the galaxy, and especially our brothers, what kind of evil Palpatine really is." Rex said. "So, who's with us?" There were nods of assent at that from the troopers before them, and all snapped to attention after a moment. Rex nodded, "Alright then. From this day forward, we are all part of the Free Clone Legion. Let's make it one to be proud of." He said.

"Alright, all of you keep an eye on your data pads for your new assignments. We will try to keep as many squads and teams together as possible." Cody said, "For now though, I have a task for you to all start working on, we're gonna need some new colors, but we'd also like to incorporate the old ones. See what you boys can do. Dismissed!" Cody barked. As the men dispersed, Cody looked to him and Fordo. "General Kenobi just alerted me that we're needed in the war room." He said, motioning to follow.

"So, how do you think the new unit name will go over?" Rex asked, to which Cody shrugged.

"Boys seemed pretty receptive to it, a little morale boost stating our goal here at freeing our brothers," Cody said.

"I think they'll take to it with time, most seemed more open to the prospect of getting ARC training though." Fordo said, looking to them. "They'll need it too, you've both trained up excellent troopers, hardened combat veterans, but they're used to the more expansive battles as part of the GAR instead of operating in a smaller group." He said. "Not that three 'toons with armor is small."

Rex nodded, as did Cody. It was odd, because even though Rex was equal in rank to Fordo, and Cody technically outranked him, Fordo was older. While he and Cody had still been training on Kamino to become commanders, Fordo had been out in the field. As such, they both took the Captain's advice seriously, especially after what he'd done at Muunilinst and Hypori. "No, it isn't small, but it is vulnerable. We can't replace our numbers in men, at least not from clone troopers." Rex added. "It's a tight spot, but the extra training, as well as developing some tactics, should certainly help."

As they walked, Rex noted the looks they were getting from the regular crew and infantry forces of the ship. Some were just slightly untrustworthy, and others were outright scowls of suspicion like they expected Rex to pull out his blasters and start firing. It hurt… but part of him understood the distrust. He'd felt it himself after Krell had betrayed them, and now his brothers had betrayed the Republic for a madman, chip or no. He didn't care for it though and hoped that all it would take was time for the two sides to bond together better. He slipped into the turbolift with the others and headed for the bridge.

The Jedi were already gathered there when they arrived, along with the ship's captain and General Kota, Senator Skywalker was leaned against the General, and they were all looking at a Holo-Net News clip. "Generals," Cody said as they all came to stand around the table.

"Commander, Captains." General Kenobi said. "We were able to pick this transmission up, we felt you should see it as well." He told them before pressing play. The video showed the inside of a military base with all the senators gathered around. Up on a podium, already speaking, was the hooded form of what could only be the Supreme Chancellor. One of the comms officers resumed the video.

"…and with the Separatist failure, the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." He paused, letting applause among the senator's calm. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. The attempt on my life has left me scarred, and deformed, but I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger!" Palpatine announced, adjusting the hood on his head. "In order to ensure security and continuing stability. The Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society!" He shouted at the end before his voice was drowned out by the thunderous applause of every senator in the room. Rex balled his hands into fists, taking a deep breath. So the Supreme Chancellor… now Emperor had done it. He'd gained absolute power, and his brothers had helped. He heard Senator Amidala speak.

"So this is how liberty dies… with thunderous applause." She breathed.

"No. Die it shall not. Victorious, Palpatine may be… but total, his support is not. After all, remain, do we." General Yoda spoke up.

The Senator nodded some, "And we aren't alone… plenty of people were disgruntled by the Republics corruption and controlling tendencies, that's how the Separatists were able to get so many planets behind them in the first place. We just have to wait for Palpatine to show his true hand, and be ready to be there for when people want that help."

"Alright, but, what can we do until then?" General Kota asked.

"Ah, we've actually been discussing that possibility." General Kenobi said as he, General and Senator Skywalker, and Commander Tano stepped forward. "First, we know the Separatists, Dooku, and therefore Palpatine was after the list of younglings that the Jedi kept. From what I've gathered… we were unable to delete that list before being pushed from the Temple."

"Mmm… in search of younglings to turn to the dark side Palpatine… no… Darth Sidious may be." Master Yoda spoke up.

"Exactly, Grand Master. We were thinking that one of our objectives could be trying to rescue these younglings… even if we can't train them."

"What are you saying, Master Skywalker?" General Mundi spoke.

"I am saying that we are in no position to bring that many younglings aboard this ship. We honestly need to find someplace we can establish into a base, where we can hide. Even then, we aren't going to be able to reestablish the order to its previous strength. We do not have the supplies for that, much less the manpower, facilities, and frankly the ability to mask that many untrained force signatures on our own. If Sidious reached out with the Force… we'd be glowing like a beacon of light side energy." General Skywalker said.

General Kenobi nodded, "Anakin is right… we can't bring in dozens or hundreds of infants aboard the ship… we just don't have the facilities for that. Much less the supplies. We have plenty of food that can keep adults, and even younger children, properly fed. But infants are a very different matter. We would need a proper planet to reestablish the order on, someplace that would have a strong enough force signature to hide our own… or even better yet someplace hidden by the force." He said.

"Then what do you suggest?" General Ti questioned.

"I suggest we rescue as many as we can… even if we can't get them all." General Skywalker started. "But we find them, and their families if possible, or if the empire gets to them first then just them, and we get them off world and hidden."

The Senator nodded, "It's possible that Senator Organa could help us. He was my strongest supporter in helping refugee's, orphans, and families in need." She said.

Yoda nodded at this, "Hmm, consider this, we shall. Something, we must do."

Commander Tano nodded, "Thank you Master. In addition, we need to gather those allies. And I know there are some reservations… but I feel like Mandalore would be a place to start. They wanted the help of the Republic and the Jedi. They're fighting Darth Maul as well. If we help them. Mandalore and its neutrality could very easily become a strong ally to us."

"I have my reservations of challenging Maul… He is very dangerous, and he has a lot of crime cartels under his command. But… Ahsoka is right. She worked with the next generations of Mandalorians during her time there, she learned a lot about them. Maul as their leader has plunged them into civil war and could give the Empire enough reason to intervene in the waning hours of the Clone Wars. I feel we must go back." General Kenobi added.

Master Yoda nodded, "Agree, I do… but careful, we must be. Much to think over we have, and a plan of action, we must develop. Guide us, the Force shall. Meditate, develop potential ideas, I ask of all of you. Rex, Cody, Fordo, valued your inputs would be. Welcome to join us in deliberations, you are."

Rex nodded, "We'd be honored Sir."

Yoda smiled some, "Good. Then begin, we shall." He said, motioning to them all. Rex nodded and threw himself into what quickly became a meeting of strategy. He grinned some, it might take some time to get the ball rolling, but Rex could feel it down in his gut. The Emperor better watch his back.

* * *

Hey guys, well, back with the first post of the new year. I love getting sick to the point all I want to do is sleep, so much fun! I hope all of you guys had a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

I hope you guys don't mind a dialogue heavy chapter. These will happen, quite a bit at times. This is the early stages of any kind of rebellion, in fact, there isn't a rebellion, much less a rebel alliance, just a bunch of people trying to survive and find some way to resist and rebel against the Empire. But things will pick up with time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, feel free to leave some feedback and,

May the Force be with you.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Another semester of college down with way too many essays written. I haven't abandoned this project, just had to step away. Figured this would be as good a time as any to get back into the swing of things. I don't have a lot to say info wise, just easing myself back in. As always, thank you guys for taking the time to read this little story. Feel free to leave a review if you'd like, let me know of any critiques you guys have. As always, may the force be with you.

* * *

"You failed me, Captain."

Rex's eyes snapped opened. He looked around, quickly acclimating to the area. This was 1313, in the warehouse where Fives had…

"Where I died? That's right Captain. This is where you killed me." Fives said, coming into Rex's range of vision. Rex tried to move, but he couldn't, it was like he was trapped in the force field again.

"Fives, what are you…? I didn't kill you." Rex stared wide-eyed at the trooper, his brother. Fives hadn't changed at all since he'd last seen him. He stood before Rex in his armor, helmet off, and a smoking blaster mark right dead center of his chest.

"Oh, Fox may have pulled the trigger. But you were the one that killed me. You could have stopped him from doing it, could have just let me explain." Fives spoke slowly as he paced in front of Rex's view. He didn't look sad or in pain, he just looked disappointed. "Instead, you did what good troopers do. You followed orders, and you let me die. Just like so many of our brothers. You. Let. Us. Die."

"No, no no. I did everything I could." Rex said, shaking his head. "I tried to save you Fives. I tried to stop the madness with what you told us!" Rex denied it vehemently. "I've always done everything I could to try and get my men through!" Rex barked back. Fives just laughed.

"Oh!? Really!? Everything, Captain?" He sneered. "Then what was Umbara? Following General Krell just as blindly as Dogma did." With a blink, Rex could see the fields of Umbara, the slight chill of a planet constantly in darkness. The flashes of blaster fire and the thunder of distant artillery. And before him, dead clone after dead clone clad in armor colored either blue or yellow. "What was Geonosis II? Or Christophsis?" Once again, the scene's changed and before Rex lay more of his dead brothers. "What? Was? Teth?" Fives finally growled. Rex closed his eyes, he couldn't take this, he couldn't stand to see anymore. Yet, almost against his will, they opened. He was back at that Force-forsaken monastery, and around him was Torrent Company, all dead. His unit wiped out like it had been on that blasted rock. Rex just stared in horror.

"N..no… no more, please." He said, looking to Fives. Around him, everything faded away to smoke, and they were back in the warehouse. "I… I am trying Fives." Rex borderline pleaded.

"Are you sure about that Rex? Sure, you might be trying to stop this… but you better not take too long." Fives gave him a grim smile. "After all… body count's starting to pile up. And it's only gonna get higher." Fives said, looking behind him. Out from behind the crates and from the darkness came troopers, all with various forms of battle damage, all in Five-oh Blue, all dead. They started to encircle him.

"No, wait. Fives. No! Please!" He started to shout as his dead men surrounded him, pulling him down to the floor. Rex thrashed, fighting to get free until he saw one of his brothers standing over him.

Appo looked down at him with a sneer, a blaster pistol leveled at Rex's chest. "I'll take care of them Rex. After all. Good troopers follow orders. Traitor." Appo fired, and Rex fell.

* * *

It was the fall that woke him up. Rex snapped awake to find himself laying on the floor beside his bed. After a moments panic, he let out a breath and tried to relax. Kriffing nightmares must've caused him to toss and turn. He'd had them before… hell, he'd been having them since the first time he lost men in combat, but they'd never made him toss and turn like this. Of course, they'd never included Fives like that… and they certainly hadn't included that osi'yaim Appo before now. Shoving them to the back of his mind, he checked his chrono and sighed some. It was earlier than he'd planned to be getting up, but he wouldn't be getting back to sleep after a dream like that.

Rex pushed himself up from the floor and stretched, trying to push the nightmare from his mind. After all, he had a mission today, a milk run of a mission, but that didn't mean anything when General Skywalker and General Kenobi were involved. This wouldn't be a normal mission either. He wasn't playing a soldier, he'd be playing bodyguard, the personal bodyguard of Jomekh and Lyribel Allnor, played by Senator Amidal- Skywalker's parents. Instead of his usual armor, he'd opted to make a disguise fit for a bodyguard, a regular outfit, with the only armor being a chest piece, shoulder pauldrons, and knee guards. It was all dark colored, simple, straightforward, and most importantly, unassuming. Finally, was the helmet, a half bucket job instead of the full helmet he was used to. At least it'd give him comms. It was also where he'd stenciled his Jaig Eyes on in white. They were something he'd earned, and he wasn't giving them up.

He took a moment to settle into the new outfit. It wasn't as snug as his armor, but it was close, and still comfortable enough. With one last inspection, he went ahead and attached his belt with both of his blasters and some extra ammo on it. With everything ready, Rex grabbed up the weapon they'd given him at the armory, an A-280, and headed towards the briefing room.

"Good Morning everyone. Feel free to keep eating, we'll have to leave after the briefing anyways as it is." Rex listened with intent between bites of powdered scrambled Nuna eggs as General Skywalker started the briefing. "I know a few of you already have a general idea of what this mission is, but today we'll be going over it in detail. Should be straight forward… but it does involve us having to go planetside. We plan to travel to Torque on Padme's personal ship and sell it in exchange for hopefully two freighters and some cargo. It's a Royal Naboo ship, extremely rare, and since Torque is a Hutt world… it's pretty easy to guess that someone will buy it without asking too many questions." General Skywalker said.

"Padme's parents will act as two wealthy Naboo who are looking to start up a shipping company. Their last name will be Allnor. Myself, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka will pose as crew for them on and off the ship, while Rex and Jessie will act as bodyguards. It's risky taking all of us… but this is a backwater planet, and I'd rather have the protection. R2 will be coming along to help with ferrying ships back if need be. In case things go south, Captain Fordo will be leading the QRF. The _Liberation_ will drop in from hyperspace for a quick evacuation… Then we run halfway across the galaxy to lose any tails."

Commander Tano spoke up as well, "We… don't have a target seller in mind. Torque's somewhat off the map, important to the sector, but not terribly so past that." She told them. "In addition, we only have an idea of potential threats down there. Could be gangs, or thugs of the Hutt Clan there, pickpockets and things like that which we can handle. Or… if our cover gets blow, then we could have every bounty hunter on Torque after us. To try and avoid that, we're going to all be using blasters. We'll only use our lightsabers if we have to."

Rex couldn't help but smile a bit. There was a time where Commander Tano couldn't deliver a briefing to save her life. She'd grown into it though. He nodded in approval. The plan was as solid as it could be for their circumstances.

"Alright, any questions?" General Skywalker asked. When no one spoke up, he took a breath. "Then let's finish up breakfast and get loaded up."

* * *

The trip there had been uneventful, and even their entrance into the atmosphere was. But the landing… left a lot to be desired for Rex. As soon as they'd touched down, they'd started to draw a crowd. He could see people eyeing the ship when he stepped down its ramp. Some were clearly just there out of interest in such a sleek ship, but he spotted a few more who were looking at it in a far more malicious way. Seeing this, Rex charged his blaster rifle. ' _Come on. Try it you di'kuts_.'

Rex stepped to one side of the ramp, having to force himself to not take up a posture of attention like the military had trained him to. Instead, he kept his weapon at a carry position, scanning the crowd. Thankfully, Jessie was doing the same. He watched as the others stepped down off the ship, the 'Allnors' went first, followed by the others, all dressed in regular spacer outfits.

"You'll stay here and guard my ship. We'll be back. You, come with me." Senator Skywalker's father said. Jessie nodded and remained, Rex fell into step, walking alongside his 'employers' as they headed for the port authority official, a Rodian who had pushed his way through the crowd. Rex took up a position watching the crowd as General Skywalker conversed with the official in what he guessed was Huttese. He didn't like this. Battlefields were simple for the most part. You knew who your allies were, and you knew who the enemy was. Here, with all the crowd, and a lot of them undoubtedly armed, you had no idea who was who. It put him on edge. It didn't take long for them to get moving again, but it took longer than Rex liked.

"Alright, the port authority put us on a lead to a wealthy ship dealer. A Besalisk named Plun Kil." General Skywalker said as they moved into the crowd.

This was somewhat like what Rex expected of an industrial world. It wasn't quite the dustiness of a planet like Ryloth, and it was far more modern… but it wasn't clean either like some modern cities… like the upper levels of Coruscant. It was like the lower levels instead. Everything had a sort of aged grime covering it, practically all grey in color with only neon lights or graffiti to offset it. A smog hung over the city from distant factories and a bit of everything else, and it had that sort of noxious chemical undertone to the air. The air was so heavily polluted that it blocked out some of the light from getting down to the surface, causing everything to have a twilight haze to it.

"Well, let's hope the lead is solid… I'd rather we not stay here any longer than necessary." General Kenobi said.

"I must say that I agree, Ma… Ben." Mr. Amidala said. "The sooner we can get the ship sold and the others we need, the sooner we can get started."

"And the sooner we get off this rock the sooner I can feel like a blaster isn't pointed at us. I've lost count… but there are more people armed here than not." Rex said.

"Welcome to Outer Rim life Rex." General Skywalker said. "This is the norm. You're either a fool or too poor to afford one if you aren't carrying a blaster of some sort. And you're just asking for it if you don't at least carry a shiv." He admitted. "Besides, that gut feeling is what makes you a good bodyguard." He said.

Rex just nodded some at that, "I've felt it enough times after all." He said as he pressed on through the crowd beside General Skywalker. The city streets became more compacted as they moved away from the docking area, the crowds a bit tighter. More of the sun became blocked out as the buildings became taller. Rex watched as General Kenobi slipped up alongside General Skywalker.

"You do know where we're going? Right?" He asked.

"Of course. It shouldn't be too much farther." The general said.

It took them looking down some of the side streets to find the place, but Rex was relieved when they did. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Of course, this was a Hutt World. Chances are that any off-worlder was watched… especially when they land in a very fancy yacht. He hurried inside with the others.

"Welcome to Plun Kil's Ships!" Said a Besalisk, currently seated in a large chair behind a desk. "What can I do for you all today?"

Rex went ahead and positioned himself to keep an eye on the door as he watched the Naberrie's saddle up to the desk. "Yes, we were actually looking to sell a ship and buy some from you. We want to start a transport business."

"Some ships?" The Besalisk raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that's no small sum of credits? And what kind of ship do you have?"

Ruwee sat down and leaned in, removing a datapad from his pocket. "An H-Type Nubian Yacht… previously worked on by the Palace Engineering Corps of Theed."

There was dead silence in the room for a second until Plun Kil burst out laughing, a fist pounding on the table. "Y…You're trying to tell me y…you've got a Royal H-Type!? One of the rarest ships out there?" He managed to get out between his laughter. He took a moment to recover, and Rex could feel the irritation in the room. No one else laughed. The Besalisk narrowed his eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He said after a moment. "If you seriously have a Royal H-Type, chromium armor plate and all… I'll let you have your pick of any three light freighters and a medium freighter on my lot." He said. "But I want to see it. You bring it here, to my personal landing yard, and we'll do business." He said. "I won't ask questions, and you'll walk out of here with all four ships I'm offering. Fully fueled too."

Ruwee looked back to General Skywalker, who nodded. "I think that would be fair. I'll have it brought over. Pilot. Contact your droid and the guard. Tell them to have the ship brought here." He said. General Skywalker nodded and got on his comms, reporting it in.

Kil stood and straightened his clothes, another hand running through his beard. "Alright, let's head outside."

It didn't take long for the ship to land out in the backlot area, and Rex smirked some as the Besalisk's mouth dropped and hung open. "Well I'll be a cheated Hutt…" He said, watching as it touched down. He looked back to them after a moment. "I ah… I'll go get the paperwork. Look around, see what you like." He said, still speechless.

General Kenobi spoke to him then, "Rex… stay and guard the ship while we look around. Don't allow them to mess with it until we've completed the deal." Rex nodded and went to post up next to Jesse. He kept an eye on his generals as they browsed around the ships. General Skywalker had almost immediately gone straight for a G9 Rigger.

"Looks like he wants a new _Twilight_." Jesse said as he scanned around, smirking some.

"Doesn't surprise me." Rex replied. "He was always fond of it." He watched as they selected the Rigger, and then followed that up with one of the YT class of ships, 1300 by the looks of it, followed by what looked like a Class 580 Ghtroc. Rex saw them start looking over the medium freighters, but he could tell they'd probably go with the GR-75. These were all ships that had been on their list of possible candidates. He wouldn't relax just yet, but it looked like this might go smoothly… until he started scanning the rooftops.

They were good, he could see that right away. They'd tucked themselves back into one of the darker areas nearby, a small alcove set near the top one of the apartments. Either they wanted to be seen… or they'd slipped up but there were three figures watching them. What bothered him though was that they all wore Mandalorian armor. He got on the comms quickly.

"General Skywalker… we got trouble." He breathed. "My one 'o'clock, on the upper levels of those buildings. Three figures. Mandalorian Armor, blue grey and black scheme." He said. "They've been watching us… not sure how long."

"Alright… I'm going to patch you through to Obi-Wan. He knows more about Mandalore than I do."

For a moment, the comms went down, and then Rex as in contact with General Kenobi.

"Rex, describe these Mandalorians for me."

"Black bodysuit, grey and blue armor… white decoration on the helmet… not Jaig eyes… Mandalorian Strike Owl." Rex said. "They're well-armed, and I can see jetpacks as well." Rex said.

Another moment of silence, "Understood Rex. Meet up with me. We have some business to handle… I just hope my assumption is correct.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly linked up with Rex after the Captain's report. This left him feeling… mixed, about what this could be. He nodded to Rex as they slipped out. "Keep your safety on Captain… but be ready. I have a feeling who they might be, but I can't be sure." He said.

"I take it this is the usual way of finding out sir?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "If it's a trap, then the best way to find out is to spring it." He said, smiling some. Obi-Wan took a chance and looked directly at where their observers had been hiding. He then kept walking down the nearest alleyway, disappearing from the view of the main streets. His force sense now attuned to their presence; he could feel them moving on the rooftops overhead. It seemed he wasn't the only one, Rex's battle sense was coming in handy.

"Sounds like there's two coming up behind us." He muttered into their comms. "And… likely one on our left and right. Which means…" Two more Mandalorians jumped down from the roofs in front of them as they moved into a slightly more open area. "Two at our front." Rex finished.

Obi-Wan watched as Rex leveled his blaster on the ones behind him, their backs to one another. He then looked ahead, revealing his own lightsaber. "I know you're the Nite Owls… and I know you're under Bo Katan." He said calmly.

None of them spoke until one stepped forward, the painting of their helmet different.

"Kenobi… I had asked you to go get the Republic's help… not to betray it." Bo Katan said, removing her helmet. "Care to explain what happened there? My sister may have trusted you… but her trust isn't mine." She said.

Obi-Wan felt a momentary pang at the mention of Satine but let out a slow and steady release. "Because… The newly proclaimed Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Palpatine, is a Sith. He is no different from Maul. Except his ambitions are far larger" He said. "We tried to stop him… but he was warned beforehand."

"Where's your proof?" Bo Katan demanded. Obi-Wan nodded and removed the data chip from his own comms unit.

"Here, just some of the data we collected. The rest of my proof is the devastation of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and the fact that we didn't flee or try to kill you when Rex here spotted you."

She accepted the data chip from him and plugged it into her own comms, reading it over. "So, what? You're running now? Hiding away like this?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Not, necessarily. If you're willing to trust me… I can show you. And… maybe we can still help Mandalore. I take it Maul hasn't exactly left, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. But something did happen. There was a fight of some sort. His brother was killed during it. From the damage reports a spy brought me, it looked like they fought another force user." She said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Possibly Dooku… maybe even Palpatine himself." He explained.

Bo nodded, "So, tell me. You want to help? You could help us now. Maul's forces are expected to pick up a weapons shipment here on Torque. You help us stop that from happening, and I'll hear you out Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well then, let me contact my allies, I'd rather them not think I'm late." He hadn't planned on it but having Mandalore as an ally would certainly benefit their cause.

* * *

Rex watched from his perch with the others as beings dressed in red and black armor loaded a transport ship with crates. Others were standing guard on this relatively quiet platform. Anyone who passed by kept their heads down and minded their own business.

"I count eleven in total. Six standing guard, four loading those crates. The last one is with the dealers." He said calmly, returning his Macro Binoculars to their normal vision.

"I agree." Bo Katan said in reply. "Possibly more on the transport. It's a new ship, Stathas class. Pilot and Co-pilot, one of which I'm guessing is handling the negotiations, and two gunners. In addition to 8 passengers plus cargo."

"Wonderful. So, I take it you have a plan for the assault?" The general asked.

She nodded, "One of my soldiers has slipped over into that warehouse there. Two more are waiting down in the supports that hold this landing bay up. While they draw attention, we attack from the front and overwhelm them."

Rex nodded some, given their limited resources, the plan was solid. He didn't like that they'd have to rush in with next to no long-range blaster fire to cover them… but beggars couldn't be choosers. He took a moment to check over his gear. "Alright then. Well… I'm ready to move." He noticed her nod in acceptance.

"Then let's see if you're worthy of those Jaig Eyes, clone. We've brought both of you a jetpack to make sure you can at least keep up." She said.

Rex grit his teeth and nodded. "Oh. I'll keep up." He said, securing the jetpack and settling into the added weight. He knew what they thought of him, he had Fett blood, and he'd been trained by the Cuy'val Dar. Hell, one of them had gifted him his Jaig Eyes. But he'd noticed it among some Mandalorians that they felt he wasn't a Mando. Well. He was going to prove them wrong. He stood up alongside General Kenobi and watched as Bo Katan gave the signal.

A lone figure stood up, and then slightly bent over. A rocket ripped from their jetpack, gained some altitude, and then slammed into the ground at the feet of two Deathwatch members. Without a moment's hesitation, the two on the far side began to fire at the opposition while they were still stunned. When Bo gave the order, Rex didn't hesitate. He felt the slightest bit of heat from the rockets engaging before lifting off. Angling forwards, he drew both his pistols and fired, dropping one of the dealers. He touched down next to General Kenobi, covering his left flank as they advanced. Red blaster bolts zipped past Rex as he returned fire. He could feel the heat from them. One of the Death Watch soldiers dropped to his fire.

"Heads up! The ship's going active!" A resistance member warned before a heavy blaster round cut him down.

"Don't let it get airborne!" Bo Katan shouted out over the weapons fire.

"I'm on it!" Rex shouted. Using the jetpack, Rex shot forward under the ships firing arc to its loading ramp. He was greeted by one of the crewmen who opened fire with a blaster pistol. Rex ducked behind one of the hydraulic jacks for the loading ramp, before popping back out and firing both of his blasters into the man. Rex pushed up the ramp and moved towards the center of the ship where the weapons access would be. He caught the ventral gunner first as he was climbing back up, unloading into him and sending him clattering back down the latter.

He hadn't expected the dorsal gunner to react so quickly. Before Rex could get close enough to fire up into the turret, the gunner dropped down and delivered a kick to his chest. Rex went flying back and impacted the bulkhead of the ship. He forced himself back up as the gunner charged him, his weapons knocked from his grip. Rex dodged, barely, and slammed the man's helmeted head against the bulkhead. He backed away, getting some distance from his attacker, both his hands raised to guard his face. The Mandalorian went for his sidearm. Rex pushed in, delivering a kick which connected with his opponent's hand, crunching it between both their legs and earning a grunt of pain from behind the cracked visor as the blaster clattered to the floor.

The Mandalorian snarled and punched Rex in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Rex went for the kidney, which the man blocked. Rex pushed a follow-up punch out of the way before delivering a hit to his chin, knocking the helmet off. Glaring Rex down, the Mandalorian pulled a vibroknife from its scabbard on his left shoulder. Rex was tempted to grab his blaster rifle. Before he could, the Mandalorian charged again. Rex sidestepped and blocked a jab at his face before ducking a second slash. He sprung up, grabbed the man's arm as it was extended and delivered a punch to his armpit. With his opponent off balance, Rex swept one of his feet out from under him, forcing him to the ground. Rex dove on him, the man trying to block him with his free hand now and still _still_ trying to kriffing stab him.

Rex seized his knife hand and started to force it down, towards the man's chest. The Mandalorian's eyes widened as he pushed back with both arms, trying to stop Rex. Rex put more of his weight on the arm, feeling him kick and struggle. The knife went down more. "Nayc, Nayc! Gev!" The man cried. Rex let out a shout and, putting his full weight on the knife, freed a hand to punch the man in the face. He then brought his fist down, hammering the vibroblade into the armor and the man's chest. A pained gasp escaped his opponent. Rex raised up both hands into a gathered fist. With another shout, he hammered the knife in up to the hilt. The man stopped struggling and went limp.

Panting, Rex pushed himself off the body and made to grab his blasters. He heard footfalls in the ship and turned them both towards the door, only lowering them when he noticed General Kenobi and Bo Katan there. Rex looked for a second and panted out, "Ships clear…" He said, standing up again.

"Are you okay Rex?" General Kenobi asked, to which Rex nodded.

Bo Katan nodded in approval. "Well, I may have been wrong about you, Captain. Seems you did earn those Jaig Eyes." She said, before looking to them both. "Come on. We're going to get these weapons loaded and take this ship, my ship will link up with us, then we'll rendezvous with your friends." She said.

Rex followed them both, willing to let them handle the rest. After all that, he just wanted a shower and his bunk.

* * *

"So, where are these allies of yours Kenobi? Remember, you've promised quite the force." Bo Katan said to Obi-Wan as they watched empty space.

"They should be arriving any moment now. I just sent the all clear signal to them." He said. He could feel them nearing in the force, even with their presence shielded as it was, he was so attuned to some of the signatures, Anakin's especially, that he could detect them. "Ah, here they are now."

Roughly a second later, the _Liberation_ dropped out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan noticed Bo Katan nod some. "Well, you certainly don't disappoint Kenobi." She said. "They're already hailing us on comms."

Obi-Wan nodded and accepted it, a hologram of Master Yoda appearing. "Master Kenobi, Bo Katan. Some news, you have for us? Informed me, Master Skywalker has."

Obi-Wan nodded, but let Bo Katan speak. They'd discussed the possibility of an alliance, but now to see if they would commit. "Master Jedi. I know that your order and the people of Mandalore have… a history. But, if everything Master Kenobi has told me is true, then we both face a far greater threat. One that would see your order destroyed and Mandalore subjugated to the will of its Emperor. If you, your ship, and your soldiers will assist me in defeating Maul, and if the Empire is as dangerous as you say, then I will pledge Mandalore's support in the fight against it."

"My thanks, you have." Master Yoda replied. "Ready, we are."

Bo Katan nodded, "Thank you, but we are not. I need to gather more clans to our cause of overthrowing Darth Maul. Even if we beat him, it won't matter if the others do not support me." She said. "Send a shuttle over to collect Kenobi. He's given me a way of contacting you. We'll be in touch… when the time is right." She said. "I'm trusting you because of Kenobi… because my sister trusted him." She said.

"Understood. Ready, when the time comes, we will be." Master Yoda replied. "On the way, a shuttle for Master Kenobi, there is." And with that, the connection ended.

Obi-Wan took a breath of his own. "For Satine." He said softly and looked at Bo. "It… may not be the Mandalore she envisioned… but I am sure she would have preferred you leading it to someone like Maul."

Bo Katan stared at him for a moment and nodded, "For Mandalore… and for Satine."


End file.
